Uma segunda chance
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: Um ataque de uma fada faz com que Derek volte a ser um filhote. Agora cabe aos outros lobisomens tomar conta do alfa e sobreviver pra contar a história. kid!derek, sterek, peter x ?, comédia, drama, trauma e mpreg nos últimos capítulos. A fic se passa depois do final da segunda temporada.
1. E eu achei você

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 1 – E eu achei você

Era mais uma aula chata de química na qual o Prof. Harris tinha o prazer de atormentar Stiles Stilinski com promessas de detenções e humilhações gratuitas.

Isaac tentava em vão se concentrar na experiência que faziam, mas algo estava chamando sua atenção.

Um cheiro forte e extremamente familiar lhe invadia as narinas e sem perceber, ele fungava na direção de onde vinha.

-Por mais que goste do perfume de seus colegas, Sr. Lahey, eu sugiro que preste atenção no que está fazendo antes que exploda o laboratório – disse o prof. Harris, com sua voz ácida, fazendo Isaac parar e prestar atenção no que estava fazendo.

Aparentemente, distraído com o tal cheiro, não percebeu que deixou sua experiência aquecendo tempo demais. Rapidamente desligou o fogo, abanando freneticamente numa vã tentativa de salvar alguma coisa e não tirar zero. Seu rosto corou quando percebeu que muitos alunos o olhavam e alguns até exibiam sorrisinhos jocosos.

Stiles joga um papel em Scott, que como muitos estava rindo baixinho da situação.

-Cara, alguma coisa chamou atenção do Isaac. Está sentindo algum cheiro diferente? – disse murmurando, mas sabendo que estava sendo ouvido perfeitamente pelos lobisomens presentes.

Scott sem perder tempo, começa a cheirar o ar, e olha na direção da porta com a cabeça inclinada. Jackson também, mas com os olhos estreitos. Scott reconhece o cheiro de Derek, mas um pouco diferente.

Ele vira para Stiles, que estava sentado a três bancadas de distância, quase do outro lado da sala e murmura que o cheiro é do Derek, mas que está diferente. Stiles não entende o que ele diz. Jackson, que estava sentado com Danny na bancada ao lado de Stiles, sem perceber consente com a cabeça já que ele também achava que era o Alfa. Scott pede em voz baixa que ele conte para Stiles, ele nega com a cabeça e volta sua atenção para o experimento, com um sorriso.

Scott percebe que ele está fazendo isso de pirraça e o ignora. Stiles fica tentando chamar sua atenção, e ele fica tentando se comunicar com mímica, o que causa alguns risinhos na sala.

-Que diabos está fazendo? Não dá pra entender nada, seu tonto – reclamou Stiles em voz baixa, fazendo Jackson rir, o que chamou atenção de Lydia e Allison, que agora olhavam Scott com uma expressão curiosa.

Vendo que não estava conseguindo se comunicar com suas pobres habilidades em mímica, Scott corta sua borracha vermelha em duas partes e coloca em cima de seus olhos fechados e fica fazendo umas caretas bravas.

Stiles bate na testa quando vê que o professor está do lado de Scott, com cara de poucos amigos. Danny cutuca Jackson que ao virar e ver a cena começa a gargalhar. Logo a classe todo está rindo, e alguns apontando.

Quando Scott ouve as risadas, ele tira as borrachas dos olhos e finalmente vê o rosto do professor, que está furioso ao seu lado, Allison que está tentando conter suas risadinhas, Lydia com um olhar horrorizado pela vergonha alheia e Jackson, que a essa altura já tinha escorregado da cadeira de tanto rir.

Scott fica sem ação e por um instante parece aterrorizado com a perspectiva de uma detenção ou até uma ida à diretoria. Mas a expressão de alívio logo vem quando o sinal bate indicando o final da aula. Sem perder tempo, ele corre de sua cadeira, encontra Stiles na porta e sai arrastando seu amigo porta afora. Jackson tenta achar Isaac, mas percebe que ele também não está mais na sala. Ele então sai correndo também, pedindo para que Danny leve seu material.

-Pra que essa pressa toda? – perguntou Allison para o goleiro, que respondeu que não tinha ideia.

-Venha. Vamos – disse Lydia, arrastando a amiga, que virava pra dar um tchauzinho para Danny.

Assim que saiu da sala, Isaac não perdeu tempo e foi seguindo o rastro que sentiu em aula. Estava com uma sensação ruim, um aperto no peito, pois sabia que o cheiro que sentiu era o cheiro do seu Alfa, mas o cheiro não estava normal. Parecia alterado. Era ele e ao mesmo tempo parecia não ser. Temia que tivesse sido alguma reação ao ataque da Fada que enfrentaram dias antes, e que antes de sumir com uma risada maléfica digna de vilã de desenho, tinha conseguido atingir Derek em cheio no peito.

O cheiro vinha agora do refeitório, onde quase todos os alunos se encontravam já que era hora do almoço. Isaac apertou o passo quando percebeu que o cheiro agora tinha um quê de terror. O que poderia estar acontecendo lá que deixaria Derek tão assustado?

Quando chegou ao refeitório, Isaac notou uma balbúrdia perto de uma das mesas do canto. Alguns adolescentes se acotovelavam e se empurravam na tentativa de alcançar algo que uivava e gania debaixo da mesa.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Jackson, que estava parado ao lado Isaac, que tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz. Não tinha percebido a chegada do outro lobo.

Mas antes que pudesse formular alguma resposta, uma bolinha de pelos saiu correndo e pulou em sua direção. Ele, por reflexo, o pegou antes que ele caísse no chão, segurando-o contra o peito.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente até que a tia da cantina chegou.

-Tratem de tirar esse cachorro daqui agora mesmo. Isso aqui é um refeitório e não um canil. Vocês não podem sair trazendo seus bichinhos para a escola, seus delinquentes! – ralhou a senhora com cabelos presos numa redinha que brandia uma colher de madeira.

Jackson fechou sua expressão, claramente não habituado a ter sua atenção chamada assim e deu um passo à frente de Isaac, que ficou extremamente vermelho em ver que todos olhavam na direção deles e do filhote em seus braços. Instintivamente, ele usou sua jaqueta para esconder o filhote, virou-se e saiu correndo de lá. Após mais uma olhada feia para a mulher, Jackson o seguiu.

-Dê ele aqui, você vai esmagar ele desse jeito – disse Jackson, com os olhos brilhando, ao tentar pegar o filhote, que se encolheu em Isaac e rosnou para ele.

-Aonde você conseguiu esse filhote? – perguntou Lydia ao se aproximar dos dois e pará-los no corredor.

-Ele é tão fofo! Posso pegar? – perguntou Allison, tentando pegá-lo também, fazendo-o rosnar de novo.

-Olha, eu acho melhor você não mexer nele – disse Isaac, se afastando dela.

-E quem nomeou você o dono dele, Lahey? – perguntou Jackson, com os olhos azuis brilhantes, num tom irritado, chamando atenção de alguns alunos que estavam pelo corredor.

-Oh meu Deus! Esse é o Derek? O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Scott, chocado ao finalmente encontrar Isaac e os outros.

-Como eu vou saber? – defendeu-se Isaac, com os olhos amarelos brilhantes.

-Se você não sabe de nada, então não devia tomar conta dele – teimou Jackson, tentando pegá-lo, rosnando.

Logo uma pequena discussão começou entre o grupo, que trocava acusações e provocações, chamando mais atenção ainda para eles. Não aguentando, Stiles, antes que alguém pudesse se opor, agarrou o filhote, arrancando-o de Isaac e saiu correndo em direção ao estacionamento.

-Vejo vocês lá em casa – gritou, indo em direção ao seu carro.

O trajeto de quinze minutos de carro até sua casa foi feito em menos de dez ao cometer várias violações de trânsito. Porém, Stiles podia jurar que aquele foi o trajeto mais longo que já fizera em seu amado jipe.

Controlar o pequeno filhote fora praticamente impossível. Ele passara o trajeto inteiro pulando pelos bancos, tentando escapar peja janela e chegou até a pular em Stiles, fazendo sua cabeça bater no volante. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida se aquele era mesmo Derek, naquela hora teve certeza de que se tratava dele mesmo, e podia jurar que o filhote estava rindo, pelos barulhos estranhos que fazia antes de finalmente sossegar e sentar no banco do passageiro com a língua de fora.

Não querendo dar brecha apara que o filhote fugisse, Stiles saiu rapidamente e deu a volta no jipe, abrindo a porta do passageiro. Pegou o filhote e escondeu o máximo que deu dentro do seu casaco vermelho. Não queria que seus vizinhos enxeridos o vissem entrando em casa com um bichinho.

-Fique quietinho, Derek. Bom garoto – disse, fazendo carinho no filhote, que o encarava com a cabeça inclinada.

- O que é isso que está escondendo aí, menino Stilinski? Seu pai sabe disso? – disse a Sra. Hoffman, a vizinha mais enxerida da rua. Stiles podia jurar que ela sentia um prazer absurdo em dedá-lo para seu pai.

-Só um cachorro de um amigo. É melhor eu entrar logo, antes que ele faça caca no jardim – disse, fazendo o filhote encará-lo - Dê tchau para a Sra. Hoffman, Derek. Sempre um prazer em vê-la, Sra. Hoffman. Vai pela sombra– pegou a patinha do filhote fazendo um tchauzinho e correu em direção a sua casa.

Suspirou aliviado quando entrou esbaforido em casa e trancou a porta, abraçando o filhote.

-Por favor, me diga que você não roubou esse cachorro – implorou o xerife, quando viu seu filho com um filhote.

Stiles não teve tempo de responder, pois quando ia abrir a boca, a porta de entrada foi arrombada por vários adolescentes irados e levemente transformados.

-Stiles! – gritou Isaac, com os olhos brilhantes, bufando e com as garras de fora. Jackson não parecia muito mais calmo.

Em pânico, a única reação que teve foi levantar as mãos a recuar um passo. Atitude essa que ele se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente, já que quando fez isso, o filhote que estava seguro em seus braços desabou no chão.

Ouviram algo quebrando seguido de um ganido de dor, e tudo que Stiles pôde ver antes de tudo ficar preto foi dois lobisomens irados pulando em sua direção. Scott não perdeu tempo em defender o amigo, enquanto Allison tirou uma mini besta da mochila. Socos e pontapés rolaram soltos, assim como algumas flechas. E nem mesmo o xerife conseguiu colocar alguma ordem ali.

O barulho só parou quando ouviram um choro.

Isaac foi o primeiro a perceber, e correu em direção para verificar. Jackson e Scott foram em seguida.

Eles veem uma criança de mais ou menos quatro anos, nu, chorando enquanto segura um dos dois braços contra o corpo.

-Derek? Você se machucou? – perguntou Isaac, para o menino que chorava encolhido.

O xerife assistia tudo com o rosto pálido e chocado.

-Posso ver? – perguntou Isaac, ao se abaixar, colocando-se na mesma altura de Derek.

-Meu Deus! É realmente o Derek – murmurou Lydia – Quem diria que ele era tão fofo quando era pequeno – comentou, chamando atenção do garoto, que se escondeu atrás de Isaac.

-Derek? Como em Derek Hale? Como ele pode ser Derek Hale? – perguntou o xerife confuso, ao ver que Isaac acalmara o garoto só de tocá-lo, e que o braço que estava quebrado instantes atrás, não estava mais – Podem começar a falar Ninguém sai daqui até que eu saiba exatamente o que está acontecendo – ralhou o xerife, com um tom autoritário que indicava claramente que eles não tinham outra opção.

-Eu também gostaria muito de saber – comentou uma voz, vindo da porta.

Ao ouvirem aquela voz, metade dos presentes ficou extremamente pálida.

Peter, ao notar o desconforto geral, não pôde deixar de um sorriso. Afinal, ele adorava o efeito que causava nos outros. Distraído, não viu o vulto que corria em sua direção até que o mesmo se chocou com suas pernas.

-Tio Peter! – grita Derek, abraçando as pernas do tio e esfregando seu rosto nelas.

Todos ficaram com uma expressão horrorizada ao verem que o tio psicopata de Derek estava tão próximo do vulnerável sobrinho agora. Isaac, Scott e Jackson se aproximavam com cuidado tentando não parecer uma ameaça, com o claro intuito de pegar o garoto.

Peter, por sua vez, também parecia chocado demais para reagir. Parecia não acreditar naquilo. Ele segurou o garoto pelos braços e se abaixou em sua frente. Todos notaram seus olhos brilhando violentamente antes de atacar o pescoço de Derek.

-Não! – gritaram todos horrorizados. Até mesmo o xerife tinha sua arma apontada para Peter.

Porém, não contavam com a risada que se seguiu, no lugar do grito aterrorizado ou do barulho de carne sendo rasgada.

-Faz cócegas – reclamou Derek, tentando se livrar do tio que cheirava seu pescoço e seu rosto.

Peter o abraçou e olhando na direção dos outros presentes.

-Então? Como foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntou ainda abraçado no garoto, enquanto passava os dedos displicentemente por seus cabelos.

Seus olhos estavam claros, e pela primeira vez desde que ele conheceu os adolescentes, ele parecia são.

Fim do cap. 1


	2. A dor de um filhote

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 2 – A dor de um filhote

Os ânimos ainda não haviam se acalmado.

Como o xerife parecia à beira de um surto e Stiles temia por sua saúde, acharam melhor chamar Melissa, a mãe de Scott para servir de intermediadora e explicar a situação de um jeito mais sutil, já que aparentemente se transformar num lobisomem e falar "Sim, lobisomens existem", como Scott fizera minutos antes era uma péssima ideia.

Os jovens subiram e estavam, no momento, acampados no quarto de Stiles, numa tentativa de afastar Derek de toda gritaria. O que era inútil, já que até mesmo os humanos presentes conseguiam ouvir com clareza o que se passava lá embaixo.

-Então deixa ver se eu entendi – dizia o xerife – Todas aquelas mortes foram culpa sua porque aparentemente você surtou depois de passar seis anos em estado catatônico – houve uma passa, na qual julgavam que Peter consentia – E agora você acha que vou deixar você sair daqui com aquela criança? – gritou o xerife, claramente alterado.

-E você parece achar que vai poder me impedir – retrucou Peter.

-Vamos, acalmem-se – pedia Melissa aos dois.

Isaac e os outros já tinham tentado de tudo. Conversar, desenhar, fazer origamis. Mas aparentemente nada chamava a atenção de Derek, que mantinha a expressão fechada, lembrando e muito sua versão adulta. O máximo que tinham conseguido era vestir uma camiseta do Stiles na criança, que nele mais parecia uma enorme camisola.

Ele olhava na direção da porta, com os olhos sem foco, claramente prestando atenção na conversa que se desenrolava no outro ambiente. Estava tão entretido que só percebeu que Allison se aproximou quando a garota tocou seu ombro.

Derek deu um pulo tão grande que teria sido extremamente engraçado se ele não ostentasse uma expressão tão aterrorizada. Parecia petrificado ao olhar para Allison, e quando ela fez menção de tocá-lo de novo, ele se esquivou e levantou o braço numa tentativa clara de se proteger. Lydia achou estranho e tentou se aproximar também. Ele recuou tanto, que quase caiu da cama. Os adolescentes observavam-no com uma curiosidade mórbida.

Não aguentando mais a situação, Jackson pegou Derek no colo, tirando-o de perto das garotas.

-Qual é o problema de vocês? Não veem que ele está assustado? – ralhou Jackson, segurando-o contra o peito, numa atitude protetora.

Derek parecia confortável no seu colo, mas o olhava curioso. Jackson, corando diante dos olhos claros, pigarreou e colocou Derek sentado na cadeira do micro bem longe das meninas.

-Eu acabo de explicar que sou um lobisomem e você me aponta uma arma! Sério? – riu Peter, levantando da cadeira numa clara provocação.

-Pelo amor de Deus, John! Abaixe essa arma – pediu Melissa.

-Não. De jeito nenhum. Estamos aqui há um bom tempo e a única coisa que descobri é que meu filho vem mentindo nos últimos meses, e que esse homem vem aterrorizando todo mundo matando a torto e a direito. Sabe-se lá se até a garota Argent não foi culpada no lugar dele – retrucou o xerife, alterado.

Tais palavras tiveram um efeito imediato em Peter, e antes que o xerife pudesse esquivar Peter o atacou.

Do quarto, a única coisa que ouviram foi um tropeço e o grito de Melissa.

-O que você fez?! – gritou Melissa.

-Ele estava pedindo – defendeu-se Peter, também gritando.

Os jovens arregalaram os olhos e gelaram. Stiles ficou pálido e correu para fora do quarto.

Derek saiu logo atrás, antes que alguém pudesse segurá-lo. Ele deu um pulo e se transformou em lobo no ar, caindo no chão logo em seguida, ao se embolar na camiseta de Stiles. Mas rapidamente se remexeu e conseguiu sair pela gola.

Quando Stiles chegou ao final da escada, correu em direção a seu pai, mas estancou no meio do caminho com uma expressão horrorizada quando viu o sangue no colarinho e a expressão meio débil dele.

Sentiu um peso no peito e uma dificuldade absurda de respirar.

-Calma, respira Stiles. Ele não está morto, ele vai ficar bem – disse Melissa, acalmando-o.

Em instantes, Stiles pôde enfim voltar a respirar. Sem pensar duas vezes ele diminuiu a distância entre ele e Peter e lhe deu um forte empurrão.

-Encosta no meu pai de novo e eu te mato, entendeu bem? Coloco acônito no seu café, arranco seu pelo pra fazer um capacho novo, entendeu? – gritou Stiles, no rosto de Peter, que se divertia, olhando algo no chão.

-Só cansei de ficar batendo boca à toa e passei minhas lembranças pra ele. Daqui uns dez minutos ele vai estar novo em folha – disse displicentemente sem nem ao menos olhar o garoto, tentando acalmar o adolescente transtornado – Eu juro! – completou, levantando as mãos com as garras ensanguentadas e encarar Stiles, ao perceber que o garoto não recuara.

Stiles pareceu aceitar a justificativa e se acalmou um pouco. Mas então percebeu o peso na ponta de seu All Star. Ele, sem pensar sacodiu o pé com força. Seus movimentos são seguidos de um ganido.

Quando olhou pra baixo, ele viu o filhote de lobo balançando a cabeça, um pouco tonto. O filhote deu uns passinhos meio em falso, mas logo se recuperou e correu a abocanhar agora a bainha da calça de Stiles, rosnando. Stiles sacodiu a perna de novo, fazendo com que Derek cambaleasse e caísse sentado.

-O que ele está fazendo?! – pergunta, olhando o filhote que agora está na frente de Peter, em posição de ataque, com a frente agachada e a traseira levantada, rosnando e mostrando os dentes.

-A mesma coisa que você estava fazendo agora pouco, Stiles. Ele só é mais fofo – diz Peter, pegando o filhote no colo. Com o contato com o tio, Derek relaxou o suficiente para se transformar de novo não perdendo tempo em se aninhar no peito dele, passando os braços em seu pescoço possessivamente enquanto continua olhando com cara feia para Stiles.

O jovem revira os olhos e vai checar seu pai, que parece um pouco melhor e menos pálido. Scott foi até a cozinha e remexeu nos armários até encontrar um kit de primeiros socorros para sua mãe poder ajudar o xerife.

Isaac se aproximou, sem graça, com a camiseta que Derek estava usando, oferecendo-a para Peter, que o encara com os olhos estreitos por alguns segundos, aparentemente analisando alguma coisa, mas depois aceita a camiseta com um pequeno sorriso, fazendo Isaac corar.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instala até que o xerife volta ao normal.

Todos o veem enxugando algumas lágrimas que escaparam com um ar cansado.

-Isso foi... intenso – comentou, passando as mãos no cabelo. Peter responde com um sorriso triste – Como você pretende fazer isso dar certo? – perguntou, indicando a criança em seu colo.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! Ele é maluco –reclamou Scott - Foi ele quem me mordeu, mãe. Isso deve contar como agressão à menores, não? – tentou incitar os outros adolescentes, que ficaram calados – Não precisamos dele. O Derek poderia ficar com a gente, não é? – perguntou pra mãe, esperançoso.

-Não saberíamos criar um lobisomem, Scott. Deve ter inúmeras diferenças de comportamento de uma criança comum. Fora que nós não poderíamos arcar com mais um morador na casa – disse, sem graça.

-Ele poderia bancar – disse Stiles, apontando para Peter – É podre de rico.

-Sabe, eu realmente não me sinto à vontade esfregando isso na cara de todo mundo. Acho um tanto quanto desnecessário – comentou Peter, fazendo movimentos circulares nas costas do sobrinho, que travava uma batalha para ficar acordado.

-Ele tem um Camaro! – retrucou Scott, apontando para Derek, que perdera a batalha e agora cochilava com a cabeça no ombro do tio com a boca aberta.

-Eu disse que eu achava desnecessário, não que ele achava também – explicou Peter, entediado – Eu devia ter mordido o Stiles – resmungou em voz baixa, só para os lobisomens que deram uma risadinha. Scott parecia ofendido.

-Por que ao invés de discutir, vocês não perguntam pra ele – sugeriu Isaac, com uma voz tímida, inconscientemente se aproximando dos dois.

-Em que mundo vocês vivem, hein? Será que sou a única que não sabe como isso aconteceu? Vocês não acham um pouco estranho o fato de um adulto ir dormir com vinte e tantos anos e acordar com quatro? – perguntou Lydia, perplexa – O que interessa com quem ele vai morar?! A gente devia se focar em como faze-lo voltar ao normal.

Peter acordou delicadamente o garoto que dormia em seu ombro, que resmungou escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, antes de coloca-lo sentado na mesa, de frente pra ele e para os outros adultos.

Derek deu um bocejo enorme e depois esfregou os olhos e olhava o tio com uma cara emburrada.

-Não faça caretas. Se bater um vento seu rosto pode ficar assim pra sempre – comentou Peter, com uma voz despreocupada, fazendo Derek arregalar os olhos – Eu estou só brincando – confessou, fazendo o menino sorrir – Bom, eu quero preste atenção agora, ok? Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Esse é o meu bom amigo John e ele é o xerife– disse, puxando o xerife segurando-o pelos ombros – Você deve ter ouvido ele lá de cima porque ele obviamente adora o som da própria voz – resmungou num tom baixo somente audível para os lobisomens – Ele é bem legal e quer bater um papo com você. Então, seja bonzinho e não morda – completou se afastando.

-Eu sou o xerife Stilinski e você está seguro aqui –frisou para a criança, que o encarava com seus enormes olhos claros com uma expressão curiosa - Você sabe o seu nome?

-Sim – respondeu Derek no ato, balançando suas pernas pra frente e para trás.

Todos, instintivamente, deram um passo à frente na tentativa de ouvir o restante da resposta que nunca veio.

-Derek, seja bonzinho e responda direito – pediu Peter, escondendo um sorriso.

-Mas eu respondi. Ele perguntou se eu sabia seu nome e eu disse sim. Ele não perguntou mais nada – explicou o garoto para o tio com uma expressão confusa, fazendo o xerife passar as mãos no rosto cansado.

-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Stiles, tomando a frente.

-Meu nome é Derek Peter Hale – respondeu prontamente com um sorriso.

-Você se chama Peter também? Alguém sabia disso? – perguntou Stiles para os outros – Só eu não sabia disso?

-Foco, Stiles! – falou Scott, apontando na direção do garoto.

-Ah é. Bom, você sabe onde você está agora? – o garoto fez que não com a cabeça – Conhece alguém que está aqui na sala? – Derek faz que sim com a cabeça e aponta para Peter e Isaac.

-Você lembra-se do Isaac, então? – inquiriu Scott. Derek faz que não com a cabeça – Você pode, por favor, ajudar? Não dá pra entender o que ele quer dizer – ele pede para Peter, que revirou os olhos.

-Ele cheira como a Laura – Derek tenta explicar – Por isso que eu segui o rastro.

-Ele quer dizer que Isaac cheira como um membro bem próximo da alcateia, assim como a Laura. Cheira como família, entenderam? Mesmo não sabendo o nome dele, ele conseguiu reconhecer a ligação entre eles – explicou Peter, antes que alguém pudesse perguntar.

-E você chegou nele como? Cheirou alguma roupa ou algo assim? – perguntou Jackson brincando. Porém, o sorriso morreu quando o garoto assentiu com a cabeça.

Então Derek contou como acordou num galpão sujo e ficou com medo. Como quando procurou algum membro da família e achou o cheiro de Isaac numas roupas guardadas dentro de um trem, que estava nesse galpão. Como seguiu seu rastro até a escola onde tinham pessoas malvadas que ficavam puxando seus pés e teimavam em apertá-lo. Como finalmente encontrou o rastro, mas quando pulou no colo dele percebeu que não era Laura, por que Laura não tinha cabelos loiros cacheados e nem falava grosso. Daí, ele explicou também como depois o garoto que falava demais pegou ele no colo e saiu correndo, e como era divertido pular nos bancos, e que quando chegaram encontraram uma velhinha que fedia e que se chamava Sra. Hoffman, e que quando entraram o sr. Xerife achou que ele era um cachorro e que o garoto o tinha roubado de alguém.

-Você não lembra como ficou desse tamanho, então? – disse Allison – Como voltou há ter quatro anos?

-Eu tenho cinco, e não quatro – retrucou Derek, se afastando da garota curiosa que se aproximava da mesa.

-O que ela quer dizer, querido, é se você lembra de alguma coisa antes de acordar naquele lugar estranho – disse Melissa, com uma mão no braço de Peter – O que você estava fazendo antes?

Derek olhava pra ela e para o tio confuso, e abaixa a cabeça, embaraçado.

-A mamãe me deixou de castigo no meu quarto por ter mordido o moço que traz as cartas, de novo. Eu disse que só estava brincando, mas ela não ouviu, e mandou-me ficar lá sozinho e pensar no que tinha feito – confessou tristonho – Eu já pensei. Eu juro! – disse, levantando a mão direita – A gente já pode voltar pra casa agora?

Todos os presentes parecem sem graça e sem ação. Derek percebeu algo estranho quando ninguém lhe olhava diretamente.

-Será que vocês podem me dar um minuto com ele? – pediu Peter, numa voz cansada.

-Você acha que é uma boa ideia contar isso pra ele agora? Ele não é muito pequeno? – perguntou o xerife, incerto.

-Aproveita e conta como você matou a irmã dele – resmungou Scott, num tom baixo só para os lobisomens.

Assim que ouviu o que Scott disse, Derek virou na sua direção com a uma expressão de dor evidente, e Scott se sentiu mal por ter falado algo assim na presença da criança.

-Eu acho melhor você sair daqui, McCall. Se não tem algo de útil pra falar, então cale a boca – disse Jackson, arrastando o outro lobisomem para o outro ambiente, sem nenhuma delicadeza, sendo seguido de Lydia e Allison.

-Você machucou a Laura – Derek disse para Peter, antes de começar a chorar - Eu quero ver a minha irmã – soluçou o garoto.

-Calma, eu vou explicar tudo – pediu Peter, com uma expressão angustiada, tentando se aproximar do garoto que se afastava.

-O que Scott falou, afinal? Ele estava bem até agora – perguntou Stiles para Isaac, que observava Derek para que ele não caísse da mesa.

-Ele contou da Laura – respondeu em voz baixa, com uma expressão fechada.

Stiles ficou horrorizado com a atitude do amigo e não pensou duas vezes em ir atrás dele.

-O que estava pensando, seu idiota? – esbravejou, empurrando Scott que discutia com Jackson – Eu sei que você não é a pessoa mais inteligente do planeta, mas não te passou pela cabeça que soltar algo assim pra uma criança desse tamanho sem o mínimo de tato poderia ser um tanto traumático? – completou, segurando-o contra a parede – Ele não perdeu um sapato, seu lobisomem burro, perdeu a família inteira – explicou triste, como só quem já perdeu alguém da família poderia entender.

Em seguida, ele se afastou e voltou para a cozinha, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Aparentemente, nada que Peter ou os outros falavam entrava pelos ouvidos de Derek, que se rebelava mais e mais, chegando até a ficar com sua aparência meio animalesca e não hesitando em arranhar Peter com suas pequenas garras.

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, Peter se adiantou e enterrou as unhas no pescoço de Derek, que retorna a aparência normal soltando um ganido.

Todos presenciaram a mudança nos dois últimos membros da família Hale. Os dois agora estavam com as testas encostadas e Derek não parecia mais querer atacar o tio, e só chorava muito, chegando a soluçar. Peter tentava acalmá-lo, fazendo movimentos circulares nas têmporas do pequeno. E não percebeu quando o sobrinho fincou suas pequenas garras em sua nuca.

O pai de Stiles inconscientemente colocou a mão na arma ao ver que Peter tirara as mãos do rosto do sobrinho e tinha as mãos, ao lado seu corpo, fechadas em punhos.

Peter parecia transtornado com o que o sobrinho lhe mostrara, mas tentava esconder do garoto, que percebeu seu incômodo e começou a chorar mais ainda.

Ele se afastou um pouco, sem saber como reagir, passando a mão nos cabelos, enxugando os olhos e respirando fundo.

-O que aconteceu? O que ele te mostrou? – inquiriu John, temeroso.

-Aparentemente ele ainda tem todas as memórias dele, e quando eu mostrei as minhas, ele conseguiu acessar algumas relacionadas. Eu já sabia delas, mas vê-las com detalhes me deixou um pouco... nervoso – explicou, olhando de novo para Derek, que começou a chorar mais ainda.

-Eu acho que já chega! Isso já está virando sessão de tortura – resmungou Melissa, indo pegar um copo de água com açúcar para a criança.

Isaac, não aguentando mais, foi tentar acalmar Derek, mas em vão. Melissa ofereceu o copo, mas Derek não conseguiu beber e ficando cada vez mais nervoso e acabou por vomitar no chão da cozinha, chamando atenção dos que estavam na outra sala.

-Não foi sua culpa, Derek – disse Peter, ao se aproximar do sobrinho, que estava agarrado em Isaac – Não vou mentir e falar que não estou um pouco bravo – continuou, pegando o copo da mão de Melissa e oferecendo ao pequeno que bebeu tudo– Mas vai passar – prometeu – E vamos dar um jeito em tudo, ok? Eu vou dar um jeito e vou fazer dar certo. Mas pra isso, precisamos deixar algumas coisas pra lá e começar de novo, você está me entendendo filhote? – Derek fez que sim, com a cabeça, ainda soluçando – Então suba com Isaac e tente descansar um pouco, ok? – sugeriu, dando um cheiro no pescoço de Derek, que o cheirou de volta e em seguida, voltando para os braços de Isaac, abraçando seu pescoço entre os soluços.

Stiles fez sinal para Isaac o seguisse de volta ao seu quarto, e todos os adolescentes seguiram. Isaac tentou colocar Derek na cama, mas isso fez com que o pequeno se agitasse ainda mais.

Lydia sugeriu que eles tentassem dar um banho quente nele, já que isso costumava acalmar crianças pequenas, fazendo com que os outros jovens a olhassem surpresos.

-Eu li em algum lugar – defendeu-se – Vocês deveriam tentar de vez em quando – resmungou enquanto olhava suas unhas.

Allison cutucou Scott, apontando para lado que Stiles está. Quando Scott olha na direção do amigo, percebe que ele está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando na direção de Isaac e Derek. Sem saber o que fazer, ele cutuca o amigo.

-Você está bem? – pergunta, chamando atenção de Stiles, que enxugou os olhos rapidamente quando uma lágrima teimou em escorrer.

-Claro – respondeu automaticamente – Eu acho melhor ir preparar o banho pra eles – disse, correndo na direção do banheiro.

Não demorou muito para que ele chamasse Isaac e lhe entregasse uma toalha felpuda.

-Eu vou procurar uma camiseta limpa pra ele, mas lá dentro já está tudo ok.

O garoto de cabelos cacheados agradeceu, levando Derek consigo ao ir em direção ao chuveiro.

Stiles não perdeu tempo em cavoucar seu guarda-roupa em busca de uma camiseta menor que ficasse um pouco melhor no garoto.

-Eu realmente me sinto muito mal com o que eu falei. Não tinha o direito de falar algo assim perto de uma criança desse tamanho. Eu só estava com raiva do Peter e o que ele pudesse fazer com o Derek – explicou-se Scott, sem encarar o amigo.

-Eu sei – respondeu Stiles, sem se virar – Foi mal ter te chamado de idiota – disse em voz baixa – Pelo menos na sua frente – completou, virando-se para o amigo e oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

-Mas você estava certo. Eu fui um idiota – admitiu Scott, encarando a todos agora – Não me importei agora a pouco, e quer saber? Nem antes. Eu nunca me dei ao trabalho sequer de dar os meus pêsames por ele ter achado a irmã morta, nem me preocupei como ele sem sentiria tendo que matar o último membro da sua família, só me preocupei comigo e como eu não poderia voltar a ser humano – desabafou, sentando na cadeira do micro. Allison não hesitou em abraçar o namorado.

Nesse momento, Isaac saiu do banheiro com Derek enrolado na toalha, olhando para Scott. Aparentemente ouvira tudo do banheiro, o que significava que o pequeno também escutara.

-Eu achei essa outra aqui. É a menor que eu tenho – Stiles entregou uma camiseta do Batman para Isaac, que vestiu em Derek rapidamente, sentando na cama, ao seu lado.

Stiles, sem pensar, passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos do garoto que ainda fungava vez ou outra.

Depois que Isaac entregou a toalha para Stiles, Derek não hesitou em se aninhar em seu colo, abraçando-o pelo peito e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Parecia mais tranquilo ao ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Isaac. E logo fechou os olhos, caindo num sono pesado.

Fim do capítulo 2


	3. Você não está sozinho

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 3 – Você não está sozinho

Depois que Derek adormeceu, os adolescentes acharam melhor deixar ele finalmente descansar um pouco.

-Acho melhor a gente ir agora. Ele acabou de pegar no sono e não queremos mais atrapalhar – disse Jackson para os adultos que ainda se encontravam na mesa da cozinha conversando, puxando Lydia em direção à porta da frente.

Ela parou um instante e desvencilhou-se do namorado, indo na direção de Peter. Chegando ao seu lado, ela fez uma careta e esticou a mão. Ele a olhou e riu. Em seguida, pegou a carteira e entregou um cartão de crédito.

Todos ficaram um tanto quanto surpresos com a interação não verbal dos dois e os encaravam abertamente.

-O quê? Não é como se o garoto pudesse sair andando com as roupas gigantes dos outros – disse, dando de ombros e puxando Jackson.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Lydia – comenta Peter com um sorriso malvado, fazendo-a parar.

-Você estaria morto – respondeu, com um sorriso falso. Em seguida, ela mandou um beijo pra ele e seguiu para a saída.

Após a saída dos dois, um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou na sala.

-Pelo menos agora você tem menos uma coisa para se preocupar – disse Melissa, quebrando o gelo.

-O que ficou decidido, afinal? Vamos levar o Derek com a gente, mãe? – perguntou Scott.

O xerife pigarreou, chamando atenção de todos.

-Na verdade, Scott. Decidimos que Peter ficará com Derek e Isaac, por enquanto – diz John.

Scott, Stiles e Allison nem tiveram tempo de reclamar.

-Ele aceitou ficar por perto e nos manter atualizados de como eles estão se adaptando e tudo mais – explicou Melissa.

-Ele mora numa estação de trem abandonada! – exclamou Scott indignado. Allison não hesitou em passar a mão no braço do namorado, acalmando-o.

-Ele vai arranjar um lugar melhor e mais apropriado para uma criança e um adolescente. Também vai arrumar toda a papelada necessária para adotar os dois – falou John para os adolescentes.

-Assim você vai poder ver de perto quando eu surtar– provocou em voz baixa. Scott rosnou em resposta.

-Eu vou me despedir do Isaac e também já vou indo – disse Allison, apontando para as escadas, não fazendo muita questão de ficar mais tempo na presença do lobisomem psicótico do que o necessário.

Como ninguém responde, ela sobe as escadas com passos apressados.

Stiles que estava um tanto disperso, batucando os dedos no batente da cozinha, volta a si com Peter levantando.

-Aonde você vai? – pergunta para o lobisomem que o olha estranho.

-Para o mesmo lugar que disse que ia há um minuto – respondeu Peter.

-Será que você pode, por favor, parar de me zoar e responder de uma vez? – pediu Stiles.

-Claro que eu poderia – concordou Peter, não elaborando.

-Ai, meu Deus, como você é insuportável – reclamou Stiles, apertando os olhos e respirando fundo.

– Eu disse que vou procurar um hotel para a noite e depois venho buscar os dois – finalmente disse Peter, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Stiles piscou e estreitou os olhos olhando para Peter.

-Por quê? Vocês podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes até arranjarem tudo – falou Stiles rapidamente, surpreendendo a todos – Se você for realmente fazer isso dar certo, então vai precisar de toda ajuda que puder já que vai ter um monte de detalhes pra colocar em ordem, e ainda vai ter que cuidar de um adolescente e de um adulto que encolheu – argumentou Stiles, roendo o dedão.

-Isso, de uma forma surpreendente, foi a ideia mais lógica que ouvi até agora – comentou Melissa, impressionada.

-Com certeza – concordou John, orgulhoso de seu filho – Eu poderia ajudar com a parte legal também. Você não vai poder ficar andando por aí com o garoto sem documento nenhum.

Peter estava surpreso, mas extremamente feliz ao perceber que eles inconscientemente se aproximavam e queriam ter certeza do bem estar de Derek e de Isaac. Se tudo continuasse como estava, em breve a alcateia de Derek teria novos membros.

O único problema é que ele não tinha certeza se Derek continuaria com seu status de Alfa, agora que estava tão vulnerável. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um alfa tão novo. Mas também não tinha muito que fazer a não ser esperar. Por isso, manteria todos perto. Garantir a segurança com números não era uma má ideia, afinal.

-Isso não seria abuso? – perguntou Peter, só pra constar.

-Imagina! Abuso seria atormentar uma adolescente pra ela te trazer de volta dos mortos – Stiles respondeu sarcasticamente, ganhando uma cotovelada de Scott e fazendo Peter gargalhar.

-Você já tem alguma ideia de onde vão morar? – disse Scott, tentando dar um rumo mais seguro à conversa.

Peter pareceu considerar por alguns segundos.

-Inicialmente, pensei em reconstruir a Mansão Hale. Mas achei que isso seria o mesmo que colocar uma placa convidando todo e qualquer caçador a nos fazer uma visita. E sozinhos no meio do mato, não teríamos como nos defender, de novo. Então, acho melhor procurar alguma coisa no meio da cidade, por segurança – respondeu.

-Se esconder bem debaixo do nariz deles? Genial! Posso melhorar a ideia? – Stiles se intrometeu, avançando na direção de Peter, gesticulando bastante - A casa da frente está à venda. Não é pequena, nem muito grande. E o melhor de tudo, é bem entre a minha casa e a casa do Scott. Tipo, quem vai se meter com vocês? De um lado tem o xerife e do outro um lobisomem. Legal, não é? – perguntou, com um sorriso maníaco.

-Isso ia ser perfeito! – disse Melissa, aprovando a ideia e abraçando o braço de Peter que concordou.

John parecia muito aliviado também, por ter a possibilidade de manter toda essa confusão sobrenatural sob suas vistas.

Ela, sem esperar, saiu arrastando Peter e John pelos braços em direção à casa do outro lado da rua, antes que ficasse tarde demais e não conseguissem ver a casa ainda no mesmo dia.

Stiles parecia muito orgulhoso de como resolvera tudo, e só para de sorrir quando Scott dá um tapa em sua nuca.

-Isso foi por jogar minha mãe pra cima do Peter – resmungou Scott, olhando feio para o amigo, que levantou as mãos num gesto indignado.

Scott, no entanto, foi distraído pela visão de Allison descendo as escadas. Quando ela chegou mais perto deles, ele pode perceber claramente o sorriso maroto que ela tentava esconder mordendo o lábio inferior.

-O que você aprontou? – inquiriu suspeito.

-Nadinha - tentou despistar com uma expressão inocente – Tá, seu chato – admitiu, mostrando o celular para os dois.

-Ah, meu Deus. Que coisa mais fofa – comentou Stiles, puxando o telefone e vendo a foto.

-Não sabia que você achava foto de macho fofa – disse Scott para o amigo, em seguida olhando feio para Allison.

-Não seja ciumento, seu bobo. Não estava tirando foto do Isaac. Tirei dos dois dormindo – explicou Allison, dando um beijo no rosto do namorado que sorriu um pouco.

-Porque aparentemente eles dormem em montinho – Stiles mostrou a foto no celular para o amigo.

Agora que analisava a foto, Scott tinha que admitir que eles estavam muito fofos dormindo um em cima do outro.

-Como podem ficar confortáveis dormindo assim emaranhados? Parecem filhotinhos dormindo – concedeu Scott, por fim.

Ela riu e deu um leve soco no braço de Scott.

-Eu não resisti. Mas confesso que não foi só por isso. Olha a cara do Derek nessa aqui? Não é lindo? – mostrou a próxima foto, com um close no rosto do garoto – O engraçado é que nessa foto aqui ele me lembrou de alguém. Mas não tenho ideia de quem – riu – É melhor eu ir antes que meu pai saia me caçando – brincou – Vejo vocês amanhã – deu um tchauzinho para Stiles e um beijo em Scott.

As horas passaram voando. Já era noite e Derek tinha finalmente acordado e os adolescentes enfrentavam a difícil tarefa de alimentar o filhote. Difícil não seria bem a palavra. Talvez impossível fosse mais adequada.

Stiles já estava quase esgotando o leque de opções gastronômicas que suas habilidades culinárias permitiam e nada do garoto sequer beliscar alguma coisa.

-Eu estou começando a achar que isso é pessoal, moleque – resmungou Stiles - Eu consigo ouvir sua barriga roncando daqui! Então escolhe alguma coisa e come – exasperou-se.

Derek simplesmente rosnou em resposta, mostrando os dentes.

A tensão foi quebrada quando a campainha tocou e Scott correu para atender.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando foi praticamente atropelado por Jackson que estava abarrotado de sacolas e Lydia, com seu nariz empinado e um sorriso convencido.

-Onde está nosso psicopata favorito? – perguntou a garota olhando em volta.

-Ansiosa pra reação assassina quando ele souber o quanto você torrou do cartão de crédito dele? – alfinetou Stiles, vendo a quantidade absurda de sacolas que Jackson ainda tentava organizar no chão de sua casa.

Ela riu despreocupada, aproximando-se da cozinha e do banquete na mesa.

-Comemorando alguma coisa? – falou, apontando a comida. Stiles e Scott bufaram descontentes e ignoraram a pergunta.

-Estávamos tentando fazer algo que ele gostasse. Mas ele não quer comer nada – disse Isaac, olhando o garoto com uma expressão preocupada.

-É um pestinha – resmungou Stiles, voltando a cortar os vegetais que estava preparando.

Mais uma vez a atenção deles é desviada quando escutam a fechadura da entrada abrindo, indicando que os adultos finalmente voltaram.

-Que dia estafante – reclamou Peter, arrastando os pés ao entrar na casa – Comida! – disse alegre, indo pra cozinha. Era claro pelo movimento de suas narinas que estava cheirando o ambiente.

John riu com sua reação.

-Normalmente as pessoas ficam felizes quando compram uma casa – comentou Melissa.

Ele foi até a pia, e lavou suas mãos. E voltou para a mesa, sentando-se perto de Derek com um sorriso.

-Mas estou feliz – comentou sorrindo, pegando uma panqueca e colocando num prato– Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas seria estranho se não estivesse, porque aquela senhora tinha uma voz estridente – riu, cortando a panqueca – Não se importam se eu me servir, não é? – perguntou, sem graça, quando reparou que todos estavam parados analisando-o.

-De jeito nenhum. Fique à vontade – respondeu John, sentando-se à mesa também e começando a se servir.

Peter sorriu na direção dele e começou a atacar a comida. Derek seguia seus movimentos.

-Então você comprou mesmo a casa? – Isaac perguntou numa voz baixa, tentando puxar assunto.

-Sim – respondeu, com a boca cheia. Percebendo que Derek levantara e estava do seu lado, ele cortou alguns pedaços a mais. Derek parecia um pouco incerto se pegava ou não, e Peter espetou um com o garfo e deu na boca dele, que pareceu gostar bastante – É meio pequena, mas eu pensei em quebrar algumas paredes e integrar algumas coisas, sabe? – disse, gesticulando. Derek se esgueirou por baixo de seu braço e sentou em seu colo. Peter só percebeu quando foi tentar alcançar o prato, e viu que uma pequena cabeça bloqueava sua visão. Não pareceu se aborrecer. Trocou o garfo de mão e alcançou outra panqueca – Tem um quarto para você, se quiser ficar com a gente – comentou, encarando Isaac.

-Claro – concordou Isaac, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam.

-Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até terminar tudo? – perguntou Jackson, querendo quebrar o clima feliz que se instaurara entre Peter e Isaac.

Peter pareceu pensativo.

-Não deve demorar muito. A maior parte só precisa pintar. A gente pode contratar alguém para fazer o serviço pesado – respondeu, pegando um pedaço de fruta enquanto Derek atacava um prato de brócolis.

-Eu e o Scott podemos ajudar a pintar – ofereceu Stiles, encarando os lobos à mesa.

-Mas eu não quero ajudar – disse Scott, ganhando um tapa do amigo, na nuca - É, a gente ajuda. Quanto mais gente melhor – concordou Scott, olhando feio para Stiles, e em seguida para Peter com os olhos brilhando.

-Não precisamos de você, McCall. Eu e a Lydia, somos mais do que suficientes – disse Jackson, rosnando e com os olhos brilhando.

John estava ficando um tanto quanto alarmado com a situação. Aquilo estava mais parecendo uma briga por território do que uma tentativa de ajudar uma nova família a se estabelecer.

-Na verdade, a ajuda de todos é muito bem vinda – disse Peter, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

O que não adiantou muito. Os adolescentes começaram a discutir sobre quem iria e quem deveria ajudar ou não. Isaac achava que eles estavam se intrometendo demais, já que eles nem morariam na casa. Jackson estava indignado por ele se achar mais importante por ser parte da nova alcateia. Isaac riu da cara dele. Scott ficava no meio tentando apartar os dois. Lydia dizia que não sabia por que eles estavam brigando tanto, afinal quem iria escolher tudo ali era ela, já que eles não tinham o menor gosto. Nenhum dos adolescentes ousou contestá-la nesse quesito e voltaram a discutir entre eles.

A discussão foi ficando cada vez mais pesada, e só teve fim porque John decidiu dar um basta ao se levantar e bater a palma da mão violentamente contra a mesa. Derek e Peter, que até então estavam ignorando os adolescentes, olharam-no espantados.

-Não sei o que está havendo aqui, mas acho melhor parar agora – disse, com sua voz autoritária de homem da lei – Vocês estão descontrolados. Estão quase voando uns nos pescoços dos outros e seus olhos estão com esse brilho insano. Então, ou param já essa discussão ou levo todos para se acalmarem numa cela lá na delegacia – ameaçou, respirando fundo e voltando a se sentar.

Melissa, tentando salvar a noite, perguntou se Derek gostaria de escolher alguma roupa nova para colocar. Ele, que ainda estava no colo de Peter, olhou-a ressabiado. Ela, vendo que ele não tinha intenção em levantar, aproximou-se dos dois, pousando uma mão, inconscientemente, no ombro de Peter, antes de sorrir e lhe oferecer a mão. Derek hesitou um pouco, mas deu a mão para ela, seguindo-a para sala.

Todos pareceram meio chocados e olhavam para Peter pedindo explicações, mas ele responde com um eloquente "Quê?".

Lydia segue os dois para a sala e se aproxima do garoto para lhe mostrar algumas roupas e como antes, ele se esquiva. Ela então se senta no chão, ficando na altura dele, e começa a abrir as sacolas. Logo, os outros se aproximam também. Ela separa duas sacolas e entrega para Peter que a olha surpreso.

-Achei que vocês iriam precisar de algumas coisas, já que eu duvido que tenham se dado ao trabalho de trazer alguma coisa daquele lugar decrépito que estavam antes – explicou, devolvendo-o seu cartão de crédito.

Peter recusou o cartão dizendo que era melhor Lydia ficar com ele já que pretendia ajuda-lo a mobiliar tudo. Então, ele entregou uma das sacolas, após ver seu interior, para Isaac, que ficou vermelho como um tomate. Sem pensar, ele afagou os cachos do adolescente rapidamente, como se ele tivesse cinco anos. Mas antes que pudesse ficar mortificado por sua atitude impulsiva, foi surpreendido pelo sorriso que Isaac lhe deu.

Aparentemente Isaac não se incomodara nem um pouco com a exibição de afeto de Peter. Já o mesmo não poderia ser dito dos outros adolescentes. Jackson estava lívido, e até mesmo Stiles e Scott trocaram olhares após testemunharem a interação dos dois.

Melissa não tardou a abrir as sacolas, procurando roupas de baixo para o garoto e vesti-lo. Em seguida, separou uma calça jeans, mas antes de vesti-la, ela mostrou para Scott.

-Olha que coisa minúscula! E pensar que você costumava ser desse tamanho também – disse Melissa, mostrando a calça minúscula para o filho, que ficou vermelho. Em seguida, ela vestiu a calça em Derek.

-Se você gostou da calça, olha só isso aqui – falou Lydia, animada, mostrando uma jaqueta de couro minúscula.

Melissa não aguentou e deu um gritinho histérico, dizendo o quanto era fofa. Os homens riram e Peter teve que concordar que era a cara do sobrinho.

Lydia percebe que Derek está olhando bastante interessado para a jaqueta e oferece a roupa para ele. Ele olha interessado, mas se afasta da garota.

-Isso não foi educado, Derek – Melissa chamou-lhe atenção.

-Sinto muito – murmura o garoto, com a cabeça baixa, ainda não se aproximando da garota.

Peter fez uma cara de desagrado ao ver a situação, que por um segundo John achou que o lobisomem pudesse ter achado ruim Melissa chamar atenção de Derek, mas ao vê-lo abaixar-se na frente de Derek e leva-lo até Lydia, percebeu que não era por isso.

-Essa é a Lydia e ela é uma amiga muito querida minha. Sem ela eu provavelmente não estaria aqui– afirmou, indicando a garota que o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Derek parecia analisá-la – Não se assuste com a atitude dela. Debaixo dessa empáfia toda tem uma garota muito legal e inteligente. Pode confiar nela, eu garanto – completou, fazendo o garoto relaxar.

Lydia ficou surpresa quando sentiu os dedos do garoto brincando com os cachos de seu cabelo. Ela sorriu. Virou-se rapidamente e pegou uma camiseta de uma das sacolas e entregou para ele, junto com a jaqueta.

-Essa blusa com essa jaqueta vai ficar um arraso – disse ao entregar a roupa para ele e dar uma piscadinha. Derek sorriu ao pegar e voltar para o lado de Melissa, que apertou suas bochechas.

-Deveria sorrir mais – pensa Lydia, observando o garoto. Em seguida, começou a procurar meias e escolher um sapato adequado – Isso é como brincar de bonecas – riu, divertindo-se ao se juntar a Melissa e Derek.

Peter aproveitou que Derek parecia relaxado o suficiente e voltou a apresentar o restante das pessoas.

Apresentou Scott como filho de Melissa, o que faz com que o jovem ganhe um aval positivo automático de Derek. Stiles, com sendo alguém que sempre ajuda mesmo quando não gosta das pessoas que está ajudando, como parte da alcateia de Scott e filho de John. John, como o xerife que defende toda a cidade, deixando todos seguros. Ao ouvir isso, Derek o olha com uma admiração quase palpável e John não pôde evitar arrumar a postura e dar uma pequena estufada no peito. Era muito bom ser reconhecido. Jackson fora apresentado como parceiro de Lydia e como um lobisomem em treinamento, já que foi o último a ser transformado.

-Por que ele não cheira como Isaac? – perguntou Derek, curioso.

-Porque ele não aceitou ser parte da nossa alcateia – respondeu Peter. Derek pareceu triste com a resposta e Jackson se sentiu mal por isso – Talvez um dia ele mude de ideia – comentou, fazendo o garoto sorrir para Jackson – E bom, você já conhece o Isaac. Ele é- começou Peter.

-Família – cortou Derek, com um sorriso gigante para Isaac, que sorriu de volta.

Depois das apresentações, o clima ficou mais leve e Derek parecia mais à vontade em brincar com os adolescentes e era claro que estava adorando toda atenção que lhe era dispensada. E logo sua energia se esgotou.

Jackson e Lydia se despediram de todos e foram para suas casas, depois de terem ajudado a organizar o quarto de hóspedes para os três novos moradores.

Isaac, depois de ter algum problema para reconhecer o pijama, vestiu Derek e foi dormir, não sem antes registrar com seu celular o garoto dormindo com seu pijama de Pikachu, todo amarelo e com direito a orelhinhas e rabo.

Scott não pensou duas vezes em capotar no chão do quarto de Stiles, envolto a inúmeras cobertas e lençóis.

Mas Stiles estava inquieto. O dia tivera surpresas e mudanças demais. Sua cabeça estava a mil e ele não conseguia se desligar e dormir. Ele tentou, mas quando se cansou de se embolar nos lençóis, decidiu por fim descer e tomar alguma coisa. Talvez depois de um chocolate quente, ele conseguisse dormir.

Ela desceu de sua cama com todo cuidado para não acordar seu amigo. Porém, quando estava pulando Scott, seu amigo se virou no sono e abraçou seu pé. Por um milagre Stiles não voou com de cara no chão e conseguiu se segurar na mesa no criado-mudo. Ficou alguns instantes tentando livrar seu pé do abraço de urso do amigo, e quando se encheu, deu um chute com o outro. Scott finalmente o largou, fazendo uma careta, virou para o lado e voltou a roncar.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça rindo, e desceu as escadas. Quando estava nos últimos degraus, ele escutou os três adultos discutindo na cozinha. Seu pai e Melissa pareciam tentar convencer Peter de algo. A curiosidade falou mais alto e ele se escondeu para tentar escutar.

-Só estou dizendo que talvez seja uma boa ideia leva-lo a um psicólogo ou a um psiquiatra – disse John – Não fazer nada seria irresponsável. Você não pode simplesmente fingir que nada acontece.

-Não é tão simples assim – respondeu Peter, cansado – E como ele poderia explicar alguma coisa? As memórias que têm são de quando ele era maior, e qualquer um que olhe para ele não vai acreditar que ele tem quase vinte e três anos. Só vão ver um garotinho pequeno. Vão achar que ele é louco e vai acabar passando a vida tomando remédio ou internado em algum lugar.

-Mas não é normal o jeito que ele reage. Parece traumatizado ou algo assim. Você viu como ele reagiu com todos, principalmente com a Lydia – falou Melissa.

-Eu sei disso – disse, exasperado - Quando eu estava internado ele a Laura me visitavam sempre que podiam – começou, chamando atenção dos dois – Laura me contou que alguém tinha feito algo com Derek, algo ruim. E que ele não era o mesmo. E tive a certeza do que ela contou quando vi as memórias que Derek me passou –suspirou - Eu passei seis anos ouvindo o desespero dela em não poder ajudar o irmão e ele se martirizando por algo que não era culpa dele. Eu não pude fazer nada antes, mas agora eu posso.

-O que quer dizer com algo ruim – perguntou Melissa.

Peter não precisou proferir nenhuma palavra, sua expressão já dizia tudo. Melissa levou uma mão à boca, estava horrorizada.

-Mas esse crime não prescreveu ainda. Podemos colocar esse homem atrás das grades e fazê-lo pagar – disse John, enraivecido.

-Ela, John. E não ele. E não creio que possamos mais fazer isso – comentou Peter, bebericando um pouco do seu chá, já frio.

Nesse momento, Stiles decidiu finalmente adentrar o ambiente, sem nem ao menos disfarçar que estava escutando a conversa dos três.

-Você não pode mais fazer isso, pai – concordou Stiles, com os punhos fechados – Kate Argent já está morta.

Fim do cap. 3


	4. O mal tem sobrenome

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 4 – O mal tem sobrenome

Ela estava atrasada. Tinha acordado em cima da hora e para ajudar estava super distraída. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Derek e checar sua foto em seu celular de tempos em tempos.

-Não vá perder a hora, querida – avisou Chris, fazendo-a largar o celular no susto.

-Se você me matar de susto, vou acabar mais do que atrasada – disse, com a mão no peito. Logo ela voltou a se arrumar.

Ele pega o celular dela e toma um susto quando vê a foto de Isaac e uma criança dormindo. Ele não podia acreditar na ousadia daqueles animais em transformar crianças inocentes.

-Eles estão transformando crianças agora, Allison? Quando você pretendia comentar? – perguntou exasperado, mostrando o celular com a foto para a filha.

Ele vê vermelho quando a filha, ao invés de responder, simplesmente começa a gargalhar. Ele respira fundo e tenta se acalmar antes que agrida sua filha.

Ela se aproxima dele e diz que ele entendeu tudo errado.

-Eu diria até que a alcateia diminuiu – disse, sorrindo para o pai, que parecia confuso – Literalmente – riu – Esse garotinho da foto é o Derek – explicou, pegando o celular – Consegue ver? – ela mostrou a próxima foto, a com close no rosto de Derek.

Ele pegou o celular e analisou a foto. Era mesmo Derek Hale.

-Pelo que Isaac comentou, eles tiveram algum problema com uma fada e no dia seguinte Derek acordou assim – explicou, vendo a expressão curiosa de seu pai.

-E as fotos? – perguntou, devolvendo o celular para filha.

-Você vai me achar maluca se eu falar que ele me lembrou de alguém que eu não sei quem é e que por isso tirei as fotos?

-Claro que não – afirmou, sorrindo – Você sempre foi muito perspicaz – comentou, fazendo com que ela o olhasse estranho.

-Tenho que ir. Até mais tarde, pai – despediu-se, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Algumas horas depois, estão todos sentados em sua mesa habitual.

-Não acredito que ele deu a chave do carro pra você e não pra mim – reclamou Stiles – Você nem tem licença pra dirigir – resmungou, abrindo a garrafa de água com certa violência.

-Como se fosse saber dirigir um Camaro, Stilinski. É muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho – provocou Jackson e Lydia concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Isaac riu.

-Será que vocês poderiam calar a boca? – pediu Scott, mal humorado.

-Dormiu com a bunda de fora, McCall? – perguntou Jackson, rindo – Deixa pra lá, prefiro não saber – disse fazendo careta.

-Cheguei! Desculpa a demora, amor – disse, dando um beijo no rosto de Scott – Oi – cumprimentou os demais, que acenaram de volta.

Vendo que Scott se encolhera até mesmo com o tom de voz de Allison, Isaac não pôde evitar se gabar.

-Nossa, que chato que você dormiu mal. Eu dormi feito um anjo – disse para Scott, com um sorriso enorme.

-Quem é que consegue dormir direito com alguém teclando a noite toda? – reclamou Scott, olhando feio para Stiles que respondeu que ele dormiu lá porque quis, já que poderia ter ido para casa.

-Mas e então? Ele usou o pijama? – inquiriu Lydia, debruçando-se na mesa, na direção de Isaac que sorriu e mostrou-lhe uma foto no celular.

Jackson, não gostando de sentir fora do assunto, pegou o celular de Isaac e viu a foto. Derek estava com um pijama de plush amarelo ouro, com orelhas de coelho e um rabo em forma de raio. Allison estava praticamente pendurada em seu ombro para conseguir ver também.

-Isso, estranhamente, é uma das coisas mais ridículas e fofas que já vi na vida – comentou Jackson, ao devolver o celular para Isaac.

Scott e Stiles pareciam ainda discutir suas atividades noturnas, enquanto os outros conversavam entre si.

-Se quer saber, eu estava pesquisando algumas coisas que ouvi quando eu desci de madrugada – disse Stiles.

-E eles já decidiram mandá-lo para um psiquiatra? – perguntou Lydia, intrometendo-se na discussão dos dois.

Stiles estava surpreso. Não achou que nenhum deles tinha notado algo errado com Derek. Mas é claro, que se alguém fosse notar esse alguém seria Lydia Martin.

-Concordaram que seria uma boa ideia, mas o problema seria achar alguém que não percebesse as diferenças nas épocas, já que seriam memórias reprimidas de uma época passada, mas que seria futura agora.

Lydia consentiu, concordando piamente com sua lógica. Os outros o olhavam estranho, como que se duvidando de sua saúde mental.

-Você é retardado? Isso não faz sentido – Jackson vocalizou os pensamentos da maioria.

-Confessa. Você só está com ele porque ele te faz sentir mais inteligente – Stiles diz para Lydia, que responde que Jackson pelo menos é bonito –Olha, de qualquer jeito, no momento, quem vai quebrar o galho é o Peter, ok? Ele disse que é psicólogo – explicou.

-Mas ele é maluco, e já tentou matar a gente – argumentou Scott.

-E? Você também já tentou me matar – disse Stiles, ficando irritado – E ele – apontou para Isaac – E com certeza ele – disse, apontando para Jackson – Consegue ver um padrão aqui? O Peter, ao contrário de vocês, nunca tentou me matar diretamente. E quando teve a chance me mandou embora e só se deu ao trabalho de entortar as chaves do meu Jipe. O que me deixa mais puto ainda por ele ter dado a chave do Camaro pra esse aí hoje – resmungou, e em seguida mordeu uma maçã.

-Que eu saiba psicólogos não podem ter pacientes muito próximos – comentou Lydia, interessada.

-Ele é totalmente instável – indignou-se Scott.

-Vai ver que aquele papo de que todo psicólogo precisa de um psicólogo senão fica louco é verdade – comentou Stiles, com a boca cheia.

-Não acho. Ele me pareceu muito bem – defendeu Lydia.

-E como pode ter certeza? – estranhou Allison, encarando a amiga.

-A calma e o cuidado com o Derek e com Isaac me lembraram dele com dezessete anos – pensou Lydia – Palpite – disse em voz alta. Jackson, Scott e Isaac encaram-na. Aparentemente perceberam sua mentira.

-O que eu não entendo é porque essa necessidade de um apoio psicológico ou psiquiátrico – comentou Jackson – Tudo isso pelo ataque da fada?

-Claro que não – Stiles negou – Aparentemente, uma pessoa se aproximou do Derek quando ele era mais novo, e os dois tiveram um envolvimento um tanto quanto... inapropriado, e isso acabou deixando o Derek meio traumatizado e isso ficou mais evidente agora que ele encolheu – explicou e voltou a comer sua maçã.

Todos na mesa parecem um pouco nauseados. Isaac ficou até um pouco pálido. Scott, no entanto, ainda parecia confuso.

-O pai do Isaac também teve várias atitudes inapropriadas com ele, e ninguém o mandou para um psicólogo – disse Scott, confuso.

Isaac ficou mais pálido do que antes. Jackson se debruça na mesa e dá um tabefe violento na cabeça de Scott.

-Acorda para a vida, McCall. Ele não está falando que alguém usou o garoto pra limpar o chão, ele disse que alguém molestou o garoto – brigou Jackson, alterado. Scott fica horrorizado com a explicação.

-Confesse. Você é amigo dele porque ele te faz sentir mais inteligente – comentou Lydia para Stiles, olhando Scott com descaso. Stiles dá um sorrisinho amarelo em resposta.

-Agora faz sentido como ele reagia às investidas da Erica – disse Isaac, chamando atenção dos demais – Ela vivia se jogando em cima dele. Era bem agressiva, e algumas vezes conseguia roubar um beijo. Mas ele nunca reciprocou nada. Na última vez, pouco antes da nossa primeira lua cheia, ele foi bem ríspido e claro quando disse que não queria mais saber daquele tipo de atitude com ele – contou.

-Tinha que ser aquela vaca – comentou Lydia, e Allison não pôde deixar de concordar.

Stiles ficou bastante irritado com o Isaac contou, mas não sabia dizer o porquê. Afinal, Derek nem era seu amigo. Era no máximo alguém que adorava praticar bulling.

Todos ficaram um tanto calados e voltaram sua atenção para a terrível comida do refeitório. Allison brincava com sua comida, aparentando estar perdido em pensamentos.

-Alguém sabe a idade real do Derek? – perguntou Allison, como quem não quer nada. Lydia olhava-a de rabo de olho.

-Ele ia completar vinte e três anos em julho – respondeu Isaac.

Ela afasta o prato e olha nos olhos de Stiles.

-Foi a Kate quem fez isso com ele, não é? A minha tia Kate? – perguntou, na lata, chamando atenção dos outros.

Stiles, por um momento, pensou em negar e mentir. Mas seu nojo com relação à Kate Argent era tão grande que ele achava mais do que justo que a sobrinha soubesse as atrocidades que ela cometia.

-Ela mesma. Como sabia? – perguntou, jogando o resto de sua maçã no prato. Os olhos de Allison pareciam

-Filha da mãe! –praguejou Allison, com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Ela então contou como a tia se referia pejorativamente a Derek, na ocasião em que ele o sequestrou e torturou para que ele contasse a identidade do outro beta. Como ela fazia comentários rudes sobre sexo dando a entender que entre os dois havia uma história e que ela se referia a ele como um simples objeto.

-Não é à toa que ele me odeia, eu sou a cara dela – comenta, fungando – Com licença – ela diz antes de sair apressada. Todos ficam penalizados ao ver como Allison ficou sentida, mas não conseguem discordar de que esse provavelmente seja o motivo pelo qual Derek reage tão mal a ela.

Scott faz menção de levantar e ir atrás da namorada, mas Lydia faz sinal para ele, e diz que vai atrás dela.

Ele não conseguiu ficar o dia todo em casa. John tinha pedido que ele evitasse sair, mas estava entediado. Já tinha ido ao armazém abandonado pegar alguns pertences, antes que algum caçador enxerido achasse a base e destruísse tudo.

Agora que seu notebook estava são e salvo, e por consequência todas a informação que conseguiu reunir depois que saiu do coma, junto com algumas poucas fotos que digitalizou, ele estava claramente aliviado.

Mas ainda não queria voltar ainda. Derek era muito pequeno para passar o dia todo enfurnado dentro de uma casa.

Decidiu pegar as chaves do Jipe de Stiles, já que os garotos haviam levado o Camaro de Derek quando foram para a escola, e ir até o supermercado reabastecer a despensa do xerife, já que abrigar, mesmo que temporariamente, três lobisomens doía no bolso de qualquer um. E a última coisa que ele queria era dar mais trabalho do que o necessário. John até agora não tinha feito outra coisa a não ser ajudar, então isso era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

-Eu não quero ir – disse Derek, batendo o pé no chão.

-Não seja bobo, está um dia lindo lá fora e nós vamos de carro. Você nem vai precisar andar – argumentou Peter, já perto da porta.

-Você não tem carro – retrucou o garoto, sentando no sofá – E você emprestou o meu para o Isaac.

-Primeiro: você não tem mais carro. Crianças de cinco anos não precisam de carros. Por isso, até segunda ordem o carro fica com o Isaac. Segundo: eu peguei o carro do Stiles emprestado – disse Peter, mostrando as chaves.

-Mas lá fora tem pessoas – reclamou, cruzando os braços – Eu não gosto de gente.

-E tem um monte de balas, doces e chocolates também. E eu realmente preciso de algo que estrague os dentes, filhote – confessou, em voz baixa – Então, ignore as pessoas e foque nas coisas boas da vida.

-Mas eu não quero bala, eu quero brócolis – resmungou.

-Que seja! Será que a gente pode ir agora antes que eles voltem da escola? – perguntou Peter, abrindo a porta para Derek passar.

-Não quer que ele descubra que pegou o carro dele, não é? – o garoto riu quando Peter não respondeu e desviou o olhar – Posso pular nos bancos? – Peter deu de ombros.

Até que não demoraram muito para encher o carrinho repondo tudo que consumiram no dia anterior e mais um pouco. Peter teve mais problemas arrastando o garoto pelos corredores do que com as compras. Aparentemente, supermercado durante a semana era ponto de encontro de mulheres casadas.

Ele até agora encontrara uma amiga de escola de sua irmã Thalia, a mãe de Derek, e duas amigas que estudaram com ele no ginásio. E todas ficaram imensamente felizes em encontra-lo bem, sem cicatrizes aparentes 'Como a cirurgia plástica está avançada hoje em dia', solteiro e com um filho pequeno e lindo. Derek, que já não queria estar ali, resmungava em voz baixa dizendo que iria morder a próxima que apertasse suas bochechas.

Ele deu uma desculpa e conseguiu se livrar das antigas amigas, dizendo que tinha prometido um mundaréu de bala para o garoto e se afastou rapidamente com Derek.

A cena era bem cômica, pois estavam os dois lobisomens andando encolhidos, tentando passar despercebidos nos corredores para não atrais mais nenhuma conhecida.

-Finalmente! Corredor de balas – disse Peter para Derek, que parecia cansado e olhava com cara feia para o começo do corredor.

Quando Peter percebeu, olhou na mesma direção e viu que elas tinham voltado, e com outras duas amigas.

-Elas não cansam? Vamos logo. A gente entra, pega os chocolates que estão mais próximos e sai de fininho. Elas nem vão ver. As balas ficam para outro dia – Peter informou seu estratagema – Entendeu? – perguntou para Derek. E quando o mesmo não respondeu, ele olhou em sua direção. Derek tinha sumido.

Uma sensação horrível se alastrou pelo seu peito. Sentia que estava paralisado. Sua mente, normalmente tão rápida, não conseguia registrar que o garoto tinha sumido num piscar de olhos. Ele começou a respirar com dificuldade, sentia as mãos suadas e o coração acelerado.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Derek sumira. E ele não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ter acontecido. Sem pensar duas vezes, abandonou o carrinho de compras, correndo pelos corredores à procura do sobrinho.

Entrava e saía dos corredores numa velocidade alucinante.

-Derek! – chamava – Derek! –disse indo para o outro corredor e ser barrado por três seguranças.

-Senhor, não é permitido correr pelos corredores – disse um dos seguranças.

-O meu sobrinho sumiu – explicou alterado.

-Nós podemos anunciar no alto-falante, senhor. Como ele está vestido? – perguntou outro.

-Humm... calça jeans, camiseta verde, com um símbolo de um super-herói. Ele tem cinco anos, cabelo escuro, olhos claros e se chama Derek e o meu nome é Peter- descreveu para o segurança, que passou as informações no rádio para que fossem divulgadas pelo alto-falante.

-O senhor pode vir com a gente agora – um dos seguranças tentou encaminhar Peter, segurando seu braço – O senhor pode esperar por ele no escritório da administração.

Peter desvencilhou-se sem muita gentileza e tornou a correr.

Depois de conferir mais alguns corredores, ele avistou Derek, que estava parado perto dos hortifrutigranjeiros, olhando para os lados a procura de algo.

Estava aliviado. Nada tinha acontecido. Ele estava lá, nenhum caçador ou doente o tinha sequestrado.

-Derek! – chamou, fazendo o garoto virar para ele.

Foi aí que ele viu quem estava ajoelhado na frente do garoto parecendo conversar. Seu sangue gelou. Apressou o passo para encontra-los.

-Achei você – disse Peter, tentando parecer calmo, ao puxar Derek para junto de si. Não pôde deixar de reparar que o garoto parecia assustado.

Chris se levantou, diminuindo a distância entre ele e Peter.

-Não deveria deixar uma criança desse tamanho sozinha por aí – falou Chris, como quem não quer nada – Alguém poderia ter sequestrado o garoto hoje e você nem saberia – completou, com um pequeno sorriso.

Peter notou que algumas pessoas tinham parado para ver a interação dos dois.

-Eu não ficaria surpreso. Afinal, sempre que acontece uma tragédia com alguém da minha família, um Argent está presente – retrucou Peter.

Chris podia jurar que os olhos de Peter brilharam um vermelho intenso rapidamente. Mas fora tão rápido que ele ficara na dúvida. Ele viu o lobisomem, virar para ir embora, de mãos dadas com a criança. No meio do corredor, eles pararam.

-Fique longe do meu filho, Argent – disse num tom elevado, para que Chris e todos em volta conseguissem ouvir. Em seguida ele voltou em direção ao carrinho de compras abandonado. Ele não percebeu que Derek esboçava um pequeno sorriso desde que ele o chamara de filho.

Fim do capítulo 4


	5. Começando de novo

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 5 – Começando de novo

A noite anterior tinha sido um pouco cansativa, com os dois lobisomens mais jovens virando na única cama do quarto, atormentados por pesadelos. Por isso, Peter não ficou surpreso quando no meio da noite os dois acabaram juntando-se a ele no chão, em busca de conforto. Só daí os três conseguiram finalmente descansar.

Ele acordou cedo, mas não quis se levantar e perturbar os dois filhotes que o usavam de travesseiro. Apesar de ter o seu corpo inteiro preso pelos outros dois, era uma sensação muito boa dormir num montinho. Era quente e dava uma sensação de segurança. E, incrivelmente, não era desconfortável. Longe disso. Por isso, sem perceber, estava pegando no sono de novo, ao enrolar os cachos dourados de Isaac entre os dedos.

Isaac relutava em abrir os olhos. Estava extremamente confortável e isso era ótimo, depois de ter passado boa parte da noite sonhando com seu pai e o maldito freezer onde era trancado.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, abriu os olhos e tomou um susto ao perceber que estava no chão, com o corpo todo enroscado em alguém e que esse alguém aparentemente estava passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Por um segundo, ele gelou.

-Volte a dormir, aposto que é um horário indecente para se acordar num sábado – disse Peter, bocejando e se ajeitando para dormir de novo e puxando-o de novo contra seu ombro – Mais tarde a gente pode sair e tomar café da manhã fora.

Ele sorriu, e relaxou de novo. Estava confortável.

Quando acordaram novamente decidiram levantar e se arrumar. O dia estava lindo e poder passar o dia juntos parecia ótimo. O problema é que um deles não compartilhava o mesmo sentimento.

-Vão embora – reclamou o filhote, escondendo o rosto com os travesseiros – Eu não estou com fome. Só quero dormir – fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir.

-Todo filhote é assim? – perguntou Isaac, rindo de Derek, que de vez em quando abria os olhos pra ver se eles ainda estavam lá, mas não fazia menção de se levantar, e ainda fingia roncar.

-Não, só esse que teve preguiça até para nascer – comentou Peter, pegando Derek e jogando-o sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas. Derek parecia um peso morto – Levou quase um dia para nascer. Coitada da minha irmã – explicou ao ver a expressão curiosa de Isaac.

-Você estava lá quando ele nasceu? – perguntou Isaac, surpreso.

-Yeap. Vi. Vi o da Laura também. Mas o dela eu não lembro muito. Era muito pequeno – disse, enquanto levava o pequeno para o banheiro – Se incomoda de pegar uma toalha e separar uma roupa?

-Muito pequeno? Quantos anos você tem, afinal? – inquiriu ao separar as coisas que ele pediu.

-É... eu devia ter uns quatro anos quando ela nasceu – respondeu depois de pensar um pouco – Eu lembro que ela tinha cara de joelho – riu – Bom, hora do banho, filhote. Espero que não se incomode da água estar gelada. Eu e o Isaac acabamos com a água quente – comentou, indo ligar o chuveiro.

Isaac riu alto quando viu o garoto parar de fingir que estava dormindo no mesmo instante falando "Estou acordado!".

Depois de finalmente arrumados, eles desceram as escadas para saírem. Peter já estava com as chaves do Camaro nas mãos.

-Aonde vocês pensam que vão? Não estão pensando em sair sem comer, não é? Isso não é nada saudável – ralhou com Peter – E eu tive um trabalhão para fazer tudo isso – reclamou, mostrando a mesa abarrotada de comida.

Peter parece um tanto quanto sem graça.

-Realmente não precisava se preocupar. Eu tinha chamado os filhotes para tomar café fora – falou, fazendo Stiles largar a espátula, que estava segurando, com força na pia – Você pode vir também, se quiser – convidou, sem graça.

-Vocês não podem fazer isso. Nós fizemos um monte de planos – disse Stiles, fazendo Peter e Isaac levantarem as sobrancelhas – Scott e Allison devem chegar a qualquer minuto, então sugiro que comam logo – continuou, arrastando Peter e os outros dois para a mesa, servindo-os – Nossa, ainda bem que vi quando estavam saindo. Lydia ia ficar muito chateada depois de ter passado horas escolhendo tintas e os catálogos ontem. Até o Jackson está vindo só para enfeitar o ambiente.

Isaac não gostara nem um pouco da intromissão dos outros jovens. Além de fazerem planos e não se darem nem ao trabalho de comunicar, eles ainda agiam como se fizessem parte de tudo. E não faziam. A alcateia de Derek era composta por ele e Peter, depois que Erica e Boyd partiram. Mas agora, com Derek pequeno, todos parecem ter mudado de ideia.

-Como ela pode sair comprando qualquer coisa se nem conhece a casa? – perguntou Isaac.

-Eu conheço a casa. E ela viu ontem, quando pegou as chaves na imobiliária – respondeu Stiles, surpreendendo Peter – Ela foi lá e disse que era sua decoradora. Ela vai trazer as chaves quando vier – terminou, fazendo Isaac levantar as mãos, exasperado.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Lydia e Jackson entraram sem nem sequer tocar a campainha ou bater.

-Disponha – disse Lydia, ao sorrir para Peter e lhe entregar um molho de chaves, sentando-se com Jackson à mesa em seguida. Eles cumprimentam a todos e ela dá uma piscadinha para Derek, que fica vermelho.

Scott e Allison chegaram em seguida.

-Oi geral – cumprimenta Scott. Em seguida ele puxa uma cadeira para Allison, que aceita e cumprimenta a todos – Como você adivinhou que eu estava faminto? – perguntou ele para o amigo.

-Quando é que você não está? – retrucou Stiles, servindo uma pilha de panquecas para Scott.

-E aí, quando vamos começar? É melhor a gente se apressar. Eu tenho que trabalhar à tarde – comentou Scott, antes de colocar uma panqueca inteira na boca.

-Eu nunca pintei uma casa. Mas posso ajudar trazendo lanches – disse Allison, antes de mordiscar uma panqueca – Se bem que levando em consideração como isso está bom, talvez seja melhor deixar o Stiles fazer isso.

Os adolescentes concordaram e comeram rapidamente, saindo correndo em direção à casa do outro lado da rua.

-Eles invadiram a nossa casa, e nós nem mudamos ainda – reclamou Isaac – Isso é invasão de território! A gente não vai fazer nada? – perguntou indignado para Peter.

-Ele quer ir lá urinar nos cantinhos, tio Peter – acusou Derek – Isso é nojento - disse, fazendo careta. Peter sorriu – Eu não quero morar num lugar fedido. A gente não pode largar eles lá, e ficar com essa casa aqui? Já está arrumada – sugeriu, fazendo os dois rirem – Aqui tem o s.r. Xerife também. Eu gosto dele.

-É natural que eles fiquem por perto. Não confiam em mim, e querem ficar perto do filhote – explicou Peter, pegando mais torradas e ovos mexidos.

-Antes eles não tinham essa preocupação. Até evitam a gente – resmungou Isaac, batendo o garfo com mais força do que necessário – E agora parecem fazer fila para entrar na alcateia.

-Primeiro eles precisam aprender o que uma alcateia realmente é – comentou Peter, comentou com a boca cheia, mal se fazendo entender – Que nem a gente – completou pensativo.

-O que quer dizer com "Que nem a gente"? – inquiriu Isaac, confuso.

-Somos família – explicou Derek, com a boca toda suja de calda de chocolate. Peter consentiu.

Isaac ficou um pouco surpreso com a explicação do pequeno, mas logo passou, pois ele percebeu que era a mais pura verdade. Os três tinham em pouquíssimos dias se ligado de um jeito que pareciam ter passado a vida inteira juntos.

Eles eram a mais nova e estranha família que já vira, com um pai novo demais com tendências psicóticas, um irmão mais novo que na verdade era mais velho e ele e seus traumas. Eram totalmente diferentes, mas de algum jeito se encaixavam e isso era perfeito.

Sentia-se bem. Muito bem. Fazia parte de algo. Tinha uma família.

Quando acabaram de comer, eles atravessaram a rua.

-Então é isso aí, quando passarmos daqui é vida nova – comentou Peter, olhando para os dois.

-Parece bom pra mim – disse Isaac, sorrindo.

Os dois olham para Derek que fica olhando para a casa de Stiles indeciso.

-Tem certeza que a gente não pode ficar com aquela? – Peter fez que não. Derek olhou para baixo, injuriado – E quanto ao s.r. Xerife? A gente pode ficar com ele?

-Depende. Você vai lembrar-se de dar água e comida? Humanos são muito frágeis – perguntou Peter carregando Derek no colo ao entrar na casa, fazendo Isaac rir.

Eles entram na casa e viram Lydia e Allison testando alguns tons de tinta na parede.

-Gostei desse para a sala. Vai deixar tudo bem claro – comentou apontando para o mais claro, ao passar com Isaac e Derek.

-Foi exatamente o que pensei – concordou Lydia, seguindo-os.

-Então, não é muito grande, mas também não achei muito pequena. Aqui é a...

-Peter, tem um cara chamado Ferdinand te chamando lá na frente – interrompeu Scott, com várias latas de tintas equilibradas nas mãos.

-Ah, é o empreiteiro que você contratou. Eu vou lá recebê-lo – disse Lydia, pulando de alegria.

Todos olhavam para Peter com expressões traídas, mas ele não tinha ideia de quem era essa pessoa. Não tinha contratado ninguém. Ele nem sequer tinha pisado na casa que comprara novamente depois do dia da compra.

-Peter, esse é o Ferdinand, o empreiteiro que vai fazer todo o grosso da reforma. Ferdinand, esse é Peter, o dono do dinheiro – ela apresentou os dois – Minha família trabalha há anos com o Ferdinand. Ele é ótimo – explicou Lydia – Se vocês me seguirem, eu posso dizer um pouco do que pensei para cada ambiente.

Todos a seguem. Ferdinand está tomando nota de tudo que precisará ser feito.

-Em todos os ambientes eu quero trocar esses rodapés, por uns mais largos e mais modernos. O chão de madeira precisa ser tratado. Está cheio de marcas de unha. Eu pensei no que você comentou no outro dia, Peter, e acho que ficaria ótimo derrubar a parede que divide a cozinha da sala, integrando os dois ambientes. Para delimitar, a gente pode colocar uma bancada aqui, com espaço suficiente para todos – disse indicando todos os adolescentes – Duas geladeiras enormes aqui, um fogão a gás grande e o restante dos eletrodomésticos daquele lado e depois a gente pode cobrir o restante com armários. Armário nunca é demais – Todos pareceram concordar, exceto Isaac que estava com os braços cruzados, emburrado.

Peter, tentando distrair o garoto, bagunça o cabelo dele.

-Isso soa ótimo, minha querida Lydia. Só esquece o fogão. Não me agrada a ideia de algo que produza fogo, adolescentes e eu no mesmo ambiente. Talvez um forno elétrico? – sugeriu, indo para as escadas - De resto pode mandar ver. Mas agora quero mostrar uma coisa para eles - disse Peter, subindo as escadas com Derek e Isaac – Você poderia vir também, s.r. Ferdinand? Podemos precisar de um especialista.

Scott e Jackson os seguiram sem demora. Stiles deu um sorriso amarelo e um tapinha no ombro de Lydia e subiu em seguida. Lydia não pareceu muito feliz de ser colocada em segundo plano.

-Não fique assim. Ele só quer passar um tempo com os novos filhos – Allison tentou animá-la – E acho que só estava brincando com relação ao fogão. Ele não acha que vamos atear fogo nele de novo, não é? – parecia incerta.

Peter os levou para a entrada dos quartos no segundo piso. De um lado, de frente para a rua, ficava um dos quartos e o banheiro. Do outro lado, ficavam os outros dois quartos.

-Quando vi esse dois quartos, eu pensei em derrubar a parede que os divide e fazer um quarto enorme. Daria para aumentar a área do closet, fazendo um grande o suficiente para os três, que desse para organizar tudo, e colocar duas camas enormes, tipo king ou queen size e deixar tudo com cara de hotel. Sem muito móvel. Talvez só umas cômodas ou algo assim. O que vocês acham? – perguntou para os garotos, que aprovaram a ideia.

-A gente pode transformar aquele da frente num escritório. Assim teremos um lugar calmo para estudar ou pesquisar alguma coisa – sugeriu Isaac.

-Mas dá para tirar essa parede daí? Ela não é de sustentação? – inquiriu Peter ao empreiteiro.

-Dá sim. Também não teremos problemas em aumentar o closet como o senhor comentou – disse o empreiteiro, após dar uma olhada em tudo.

Lydia sobe com Allison e comenta que pensou em trocar todos os ladrilhos da casa. Eles poderiam seguir a mesma temática do quarto e deixar os banheiros com cara de hotel. Peter adora a ideia. Isaac diz que já ficaria feliz do banheiro não ser rosa.

-Já cobrimos o andar de baixo e esse. Agora só falta a cerca branca – comenta, sorrindo – O quê? – pergunta quando percebe que todos estão olhando para ele, e dá de ombros – Então, pode começar derrubando a parede do quarto e depois essa da cozinha. Assim a gente já começa com a adiantar a pintura – disse Peter, voltando para a sala.

-E com o porão? Não pretende fazer nada com ele? - inquiriu o empreiteiro. Isaac tropeçou ao ouvir a pergunta, o que não passou despercebido por Peter.

Ele olhou para os outros que pareciam estranhamente entretidos com as paredes, o chão e as janelas. Só Jackson que olhava Isaac com uma expressão triste.

-Me dá só um segundo? – falou Peter, ao passar Derek para Stiles e puxar Isaac para um canto.

-Então, o que achou até agora? – perguntou Lydia, tentando distrair o empreiteiro.

Ele levou o garoto para outro ambiente, longe dos olhos, mas não dos ouvidos dos lobos.

-O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Peter, olhando para Isaac, que evitava encará-lo – Não quer me contar? – Isaac fez que não com a cabeça. Ele tremia – Pode me mostrar, então? É só colocar suas garras aqui – ele colocou a mão direita de Isaac em sua nuca, fincando as garras em seu pescoço – E se concentrar na memória que você quer que eu veja – explicou com uma voz suave para o filhote assustado em sua frente.

Em segundos, sua mente foi invadida por uma enxurrada de memórias dolorosas, de um garoto pequeno sendo obrigado a limpar uma cozinha com uma escova minúscula. Tomando uma surra porque um professor não deu nota máxima para ele, e simplesmente porque ele não era o irmão perfeito que morrera. Depois de um adolescente sendo torturado com requintes de crueldade e trancafiado dentro de um freezer por dois dias. Quando Isaac finalmente tirou suas garras, Peter estava respirando fundo tentando se acalmar.

Sem pensar, ele trouxe o filhote para perto e o abraçou. Isaac tremia violentamente, mas pareceu se acalmar quando Peter o abraçou, e apesar de ser bem mais alto que Peter (por volta de vinte centímetros), não se sentiu sem graça. Sentiu-se seguro, e sem perceber, estava com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, soluçando. Não tinha sequer percebido quando começara a chorar.

Algum tempo depois, Peter voltou para a sala com Isaac, que estava com os olhos vermelhos e ficou meio afastado dos outros. Derek desceu do colo de Stiles e foi se sentar ao seu lado na escada, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço.

-Onde estávamos? No porão, não é? Pode fechar tudo. Lacra. Coloca uma parede de gesso pra nem parecer que tem porta para lá – ele deu seu veredito.

-Mas e se o senhor precisar arrumar algum encanamento ou a parte elétrica?

-É só quebrar a parede de novo – retrucou Peter – Olha, eu tenho um filho pequeno também. Não quero um lugar onde ele possa cair e se machucar. Ele pode rolar essa escada, quebrar um braço ou algo pior – disse claramente dando uma desculpa qualquer – Por que você não checa toda essa parte hidráulica e elétrica antes de fechar? Se precisar trocar alguma coisa, troque. Mas depois, lacre tudo – o empreiteiro pareceu concordar.

-Acho que isso é tudo, então. Vou avisar os rapazes pra começarem imediatamente – falou o empreiteiro.

-Na verdade, eu gostaria de te contratar para outra reforma depois dessa – Peter disse, seguindo-o – Isaac, eu vou lá fora um pouco. Você pode dar uma olhada na Lydia?

-Por quê? – perguntou sem entender.

-Só para ter certeza que ela não vai transformar isso na casa dos sonhos da Barbie – Isaac deu um sorrisinho malvado e disse "Pode deixar".

Quando Peter finalmente voltou, Derek estava jogado no chão, com a cabeça no colo de Stiles, ganhando cafuné e quase dormindo apesar do barulho que Lydia e Isaac estavam fazendo. Os dois aparentemente estavam numa discussão ferrenha sobre mobília.

-E quanto a esses? – mostrou o encarte - Esses móveis brancos são lindíssimos – argumentava Lydia.

-Não – Isaac foi categórico – Nada muito claro.

-Mas o ambiente vai ficar mais leve – retrucou a garota.

-E eu vou ficar cego quando acender a luz – rebateu Isaac.

-E por que você que tem que decidir, Lahey? – perguntou Jackson, com uma careta.

-Por duas razões, Jackson. A primeira é porque o Peter pediu. A segunda é porque eu vou morar aqui. E logo o sobrenome vai ser Hale. Por que você não vai treinando? – sugeriu Isaac, pegando os encartes e dando uma olhada.

-Por mais que adore ver vocês brigando, será que podemos começar a pintar pelo menos o escritório? – implorou Scott.

Lydia fez que sim com a cabeça, e voltou a sua discussão com Isaac.

-Não posso deixar as crianças sozinhas cinco minutos que já começam a brigar. Desse jeito vou colocar vocês de castigo no canto da sala – comentou Peter, nem um pouco incomodado com o barulho que faziam, pegando alguns encartes para ver.

Sem demora, Lydia começou a mostrar os encartes para Peter, que no fim concordou com Isaac.

-Não, Lydia. Vamos de móveis retos com design simples. Nada de cores claras. E eu quero um sofá gigante de couro preto ali – disse apontando para uma parede da sala – Mas nada duro, quero um extremamente confortável. Daqueles que te abraçam quando você senta? – ele gesticulava animado enquanto falava. Isaac pareceu adorar a ideia – Essa linha mais clássica, você pode usar quando decorar a Mansão Hale. Lá vai ficar ótimo – tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

O que funcionou perfeitamente. Pois mal falou e os olhos de Lydia brilharam de prazer.

-Vai reconstruir lá? E eu vou poder decorar? – perguntou a garota sorrindo, abraçando um encarte.

-Sim, mas só depois que terminarmos aqui – responde Peter – Por isso, eu quero essa com tudo que os meninos quiserem.

Isaac deu um sorriso vitorioso para Jackson e disse que ia ajudar Scott e Allison no andar de cima.

Lydia anotou quais móveis se encaixavam na descrição de Peter. Enquanto ela, Jackson e Peter estavam medindo os cômodos para verificar quais móveis se encaixariam, a equipe do empreiteiro começou o trabalho no andar de cima.

-Que tipo de cama você quer nos quartos? E quantas? – perguntou Lydia com sua prancheta e caneta na mão.

-Duas camas box está ótimo, do maior tamanho que couber – respondeu de pronto – E Cômodas bem grandes. E jogos de cama completos com direito a tudo, lençol de baixo, de cima, porta-travesseiro, colcha, cobertor, etc. De preferência numa cor que não seja deprimente. E muitos travesseiros – completou pensativo.

-Tem certeza que não quer um chocolatinho no travesseiro também? – comentou Stiles, brincando com o cabelo de Derek.

-Se não for pedir demais – ele acrescentou, olhando para Lydia com uma expressão tão inocente, que ela não conseguiu negar. Torceu o nariz, mas acrescentou chocolate na enorme lista.

-Mas só duas camas? E onde você vai dormir? – pensou Jackson em voz alta.

-Com eles, é claro – respondeu, voltando a folhear um dos encartes.

Quando percebeu que Lydia e Jackson o olhavam de forma estranha, ele decidiu explicar.

-Filhotes dificilmente dormem sozinhos. Eles acabam procurando segurança em números e conforto. Por isso sugeri juntar os dois quartos – explicou – Como vocês tem a mente suja, credo. Depois eu que sou psicótico – resmungou.

-Por isso que eles foram dormir com você, no chão, ontem? Quando passei por lá, vocês estavam dormindo em montinho – falou Stiles, curioso.

-Exatamente – afirmou Peter.

-O que você estava espionando o quarto deles, seu doente? – perguntou Jackson, enojado.

-Eu não conseguia dormir, então fui andar pela casa até o sono vir – defendeu-se Stiles.

-Se tem tanto problema pra dormir, da próxima vez deveria cogitar se juntar ao montinho – comentou Peter, voltando sua atenção aos encartes. Stiles pareceu considerar a ideia – Acabamos aqui, Lydia? Eu preciso ir fazer algumas coisas.

-Você não vai ficar para ajudar? – perguntou Stiles, indignado.

-Eu preciso comprar um carro e alguns itens de segurança para ele – disse apontando para Derek, que ainda dormia no colo de Stiles – Fora arranjar um advogado e arrumar toda a papelada das adoções.

Jackson sugeriu que ele fosse junto, assim eles poderiam passar e falar com o pai dele que é advogado. Ele não estava no escritório, mas que com certeza estaria em casa e falaria com Peter se Jackson pedisse.

-Você faria isso? Isso seria ótimo! E você ainda pode me ajudar a escolher um carro – concordou Peter sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro de Jackson – Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa, Lydia? – verificou.

-Acho que cobrimos todos os móveis – respondeu, checando a lista – Vocês podem me dar uma carona e me deixar no shopping para eu começar a torrar o seu dinheiro? – perguntou.

Peter respondeu que por ele não tinha problema nenhum. Jackson sugeriu que eles fossem com o carro dele, assim os outros não ficariam a pé se precisassem pegar alguma coisa na rua.

Quando Peter fez menção de pegar Derek, Stiles diz que seria perigoso ele levar o garoto num Porsche sem nem sequer um assento booster. Ele então sugeriu que ele e Derek voltassem para a casa dele, onde ele poderia olhar o garoto até eles voltassem. Peter concordou e chamou Isaac, que prometeu ficar de olho para que Stiles não fugisse do país e vendesse o garoto no mercado negro.

-Vocês vão ver os eletrônicos hoje também? – perguntou Isaac, meio sem jeito, com o rosto sujo de tinta.

-Provavelmente vou dar uma olhada – concedeu Lydia, com os olhos estreitos.

-A gente podia comprar alguns videogames? – perguntou esperançoso.

-Mas é claro – respondeu Peter. Lydia acrescentou na lista. Ela pergunta qual console –Surpreenda-me - ele responde. Ela anota "Todos".

Eles deixaram Lydia na loja de móveis e em seguida foram à concessionária escolher o carro. Peter comprou um Tahoe, da Chevrolet, na cor prata. Passaram também no Wal-Mart e compraram um assento booster e depois seguem para a casa de Jackson.

Quando eles chegaram a casa, Jackson apresentou o lobisomem a seu pai. E Peter começou a explicar a situação. Jackson ficou surpreso na facilidade com a qual Peter conseguia inventar desculpas esfarrapadas e apresentá-las de maneira que parecesse verdade.

Ele justificou a aparição de Derek dizendo que ele era seu sobrinho, filho de um de seus irmãos irresponsáveis que largou a namorada grávida, e que como ela não podia cuidar mais dele e ouviu que ele finalmente tinha saído da clínica e estava bem, decidiu deixar a criança com ele, com a roupa do corpo, sem nem ao menos deixar algum documento ou algo assim.

E ele, como um bom cidadão, tinha procurado o xerife, que é seu amigo e que por acaso o estava hospedando, já que ele está reformando sua casa onde ele iria morar com Isaac, o rapaz que ele iria adotar e que é amigo de Jackson e que estava morando com seu sobrinho que foi viajar. Então, ele queria resolver tudo isso legalmente e adotar os dois, já que aparentemente nenhum dos dois tinha ninguém por eles.

-Você tem certeza que o garoto é seu parente mesmo? – perguntou David Whittemore, o pai de Jackson.

-Absoluta, ele é a cara do meu sobrinho Derek – respondeu Peter, fazendo Jackson rir.

-Seu outro sobrinho se chama Derek também? – o advogado perguntou surpreso. Peter sorriu e balançou os ombros – Segunda-feira eu já darei entrada em toda a papelada, Sr. Hale. É melhor o senhor correr com a reforma da casa, pois em breve uma assistente social deve visitá-los e verificar se está tudo em ordem.

Peter agradeceu e se despediu. Jackson esperou Peter se afastar um pouco e deu um abraço no pai, agradecendo a ajuda. David sorriu.

Fim do cap. 5


	6. Ele é meu filho

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 6 – Ele é meu filho

Os dias passam corridos, com todos ajudando o máximo possível. Derek, durante todo processo sempre ficava com Stiles, e acabou se apegando bastante.

Os empreiteiros terminaram de derrubar a parede entre os quartos e a divisória entre a cozinha e a sala em tempo recorde. Um dos banheiros já ostentava seus novos ladrilhos, e os montadores estavam, no momento, instalando os novos armários da cozinha.

A parte da pintura interna da casa não demorou a ficar pronta graças a Peter, que depois do primeiro dia finalmente parou de mandar em todo mundo e colocou a mão na massa e conseguiu dar uma boa adiantada.

No dia da mudança, os adolescentes e Melissa praticamente madrugaram na casa para ajudar.

Quando os entregadores chegaram, Lydia não hesitou em comandá-los, indicando onde ficava cada coisa, já que Peter estava no escritório ligando seus equipamentos de informática.

-Acho que você vai precisar comprar roupas logo, Peter. Isaac não tem praticamente nada – comentou Melissa, do outro quarto onde ela estava organizando o closet, sabendo que Peter certamente a ouviria.

-Estou começando a odiar fazer compras – respondeu Peter do escritório, num tom elevado – A situação é tão ruim assim? – perguntou, ao ligar sua impressora.

-É o closet mais espartano que já vi – riu Melissa.

Scott e Isaac estavam instalando a televisão e as aparelhagens e tentando não ser atingidos pela mobília da sala que chegava.

-Vocês realmente tem que fazer isso agora? – reclamou Allison, tirando o plástico de proteção do sofá. Scott e Isaac pararam o que estavam para encará-la – Tanta coisa mais importante para colocar no lugar – disse ao pegar o aspirador.

-Entretenimento é importante – respondeu Isaac, olhando-a como se fosse louca.

Lydia agradeceu os montadores quando eles terminaram de montar os armários da cozinha e a bancada e de instalar os eletrodomésticos e os acompanhou até a porta. Agora só faltava a reforma de um dos banheiros para terminar a reforma interna. A pintura externa deveria começar no dia seguinte.

-Às vezes me surpreendo em como sou boa – comentou Lydia, presunçosa, ao ver a cozinha pronta – Não ficou lindo? – os outros tiveram que concordar. A cozinha parecia saída de uma revista de decoração.

-E eu preciso da sua ajuda para organizar tudo aqui – sorriu, puxando Jackson, que até então estava encostado na parede, apreciando as mudanças e dando palpite no trabalho alheio.

Pouco tempo depois, Stiles chegou com Derek do supermercado, trazendo um monte de sacolas lotadas de mantimentos e produtos de limpeza.

-Olha que diferença – disse, largando as sacolas no chão e batendo palmas – Nem parece o cafofo cheio de gatos da Sra. Willis. – completou.

Derek correu, cheirando a casa a procura de Peter. Quando o achou, pulou em seu pescoço. Mas o adulto foi mais rápido, pegando-o no ar e fazendo cócegas.

A risada do garoto inundou a casa. E não tardou em fugir quando Peter se distraiu. Ele correu escada abaixo, pulando alguns degraus e correu para o sofá recém-chegado, onde começou a pular e dar mortais.

-Nossa, obrigado mesmo por ter entupido o filhote com doce. Eu nem queria dormir hoje – comentou Isaac, observando o filhote que estava elétrico em sua sugar high. Ele parecia uma pulga ensandecida. Stiles fingiu que não era com ele, fez cara de paisagem e começou a tirar os mantimentos das sacolas, colocando-os na bancada.

-Você não me pega – disse Derek para Peter, ainda pulando no sofá, provocando-o para que ele descesse e continuassem a brincar.

-Você vai acabar escorregando d... – Peter falou lá de cima, mas foi interrompido pelo som de Derek caindo em cima da mesa de vidro.

-Que barulho foi esse? – gritou Melissa, lá de cima.

Todos ficaram surpresos com o acidente. Allison foi a primeira a se recuperar, e tentou ajudar. Ela foi até o canto da sala e tirou Derek dos restos da mesa de vidro, já que todos pareciam congelados em seus lugares. O filhote começou a chorar ao ver a quantidade de sangue. Ela ainda tirou alguns caquinhos para que ele começasse a regenerar, mas mudou de ideia, ao ver que o garoto se esquivava de seus toques.

-Só queria ajudar – disse Allison, sem graça.

Melissa correu, descendo as escadas correndo, quando ouviu o barulho e foi acudir o garoto que olhava os ferimentos, fazendo careta ao tirar uns cacos grandes. Quando ele ia tirar um enorme da coxa, ela pediu para que ele não o fizesse, o que ele prontamente ignorou. Ele puxou o caco com gosto, rasgando um pouco da carne ao tirá-lo, fazendo o sangue espirrar na parede do outro lado da sala, consequentemente dando um banho de sangue em Allison e Stiles que estavam naquela direção. O caco tinha atingido uma artéria.

-Meu Deus! – exclamou Melissa, correndo para o garoto, tentando estancar o corte. Mas poucos segundos não era mais necessário, o corte estava cicatrizado.

Quando Peter chegou à sala, ele olhou para o estrago que o pequeno tinha feito.

-Que ótimo, a sala parece um cenário do The Walking Dead agora – comentou Peter, passando a mão no rosto – Pelo menos você está inteiro. O mesmo não posso falar da mesa do canto. O que você tinha contra ela? Ela era uma graça – resmungou.

-Eu sinto muito pela mesa e pela sujeira – disse Derek, olhando para o chão, numa voz baixa.

-Mentir é feio e algo muito estúpido de se fazer para um lobisomem –lembrou, com cara de poucos amigos - Mas como de tudo na vida, a gente tira uma lição, vamos analisar o que podemos aprender com isso. A sua lição, nesse caso, é que você não deve fazer uma zona na frente de testemunhas que possam afirmar que foi tudo culpa sua. Porque agora você não vai poder jogar a culpa para ninguém e vai ter que limpar tudo sozinho – ensinou Peter, horrorizando os demais.

A campainha tocou. Peter foi correndo atender. Estava crente que era John. Afinal, o xerife ficara de vir assim que saísse do serviço e a hora batia. Portanto, foi natural ter se surpreendido ao abrir a porta e não ver seu mais novo amigo e sim o caçador Chris Argent.

Ele ficou sem reação quando o caçador lhe empurrou algo caprichosamente embrulhado nas mãos.

-É só um presente de boas vindas – disse, com um sorriso falso, ao ver a expressão confusa do lobisomem, entrando, em seguida, na casa como se fosse bem-vindo.

Peter se recuperou rapidamente ao indignar-se com a audácia do indivíduo ao adentrar sua casa sem permissão.

-Não precisava se preocupar. Cuidarei com o maior cuidado – afirmou com um sorriso falso, ao ir à cozinha e jogar o embrulho no lixo, sem a menor cerimônia.

Chris não pareceu nem um pouco abalado com a hostilidade não tão velada.

-Decidiu se mudar para cidade, Hale? Cansou de brincar com fogo? – perguntou, fazendo Peter rosnar – Bom, eu só vim cumprir meu papel de bom vizinho e lhe dar as boas vindas – justificou – E aproveitar para verificar se você não matou ninguém – disse num tom mais baixo, mas suficientemente alto para os lobisomens presentes – Parece que cheguei bem na hora – comentou, ao ver o sangue nas paredes e o estado de Derek.

Allison tentou explicar, dizendo que foi um acidente, quando Chris se aproximou de Derek para examiná-lo. As garras de Peter ficaram visíveis com a cena, mas ele conseguiu resistir à provocação e se controlou.

-Quem você acha que é para entrar na casa dos outros sem ser convidado? – perguntou Isaac, com os olhos amarelos e entre dentes.

-Um pai zeloso checando seus filhos – respondeu Chris, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Os olhos de Peter brilharam um vermelho intenso por um ou dois segundos.

Ele foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

-Saia. Você não é bem-vindo aqui – ordenou Peter, segurando a porta para Chris.

Ele fincou as garras na porta quando viu o sorriso presunçoso no rosto do caçador.

-Allison – chamou a filha, que estava extremamente sem graça pela atitude do pai – Dê tchau para o seu irmão e vamos para casa.

Ela olhou horrorizada para o garoto, que se afastou dela e de Chris.

Assim que os dois saíram, Peter bateu a porta com tanta força, que trincou o vidro da janela da sala. Sua fúria era palpável. Ele tremia e abria e fechava as mãos, respirando fundo. Nenhum dos presentes tivera coragem sequer de se aproximar até ele se acalmar.

Ele então virou para Derek, que estava com os olhos arregalados olhando para porta e a boca aberta.

-Sabe o que mais? Por que você não vai tomar um banho e eu limpo essa bagunça aqui? – sugeriu Peter para o garoto. Derek distraiu-se totalmente da revelação bombástica quando surgiu a oportunidade de se livrar da limpeza.

-De banheira? – Peter sorriu, consentindo com a cabeça.

-Você se incomoda de ajudá-lo? – perguntou Peter para Isaac – Eu ainda não organizei o banheiro.

-Sem problemas – respondeu Isaac, ao levantar Derek, colocando-o nos ombros.

Assim que os dois saíram, Scott grudou do seu lado.

-Que diabos foi aquilo?! – perguntou Scott, indignado - O pai da Allison praticamente afirmou que ele é o pai do Derek e você não fez nada – acusou.

Peter ignorou Scott e foi calmamente pegar uma caixa de papelão e começou a juntar os cacos de vidro do chão. Os outros, vendo suas ações, começaram a ajudá-lo a arrumar a bagunça.

-Porque era verdade, Scott – comentou Stiles, com os olhos arregalados – Sua irmã namorou um caçador e todo mundo aceitou numa boa? – ele perguntou surpreso, para Peter.

-Ninguém sabia, exceto eu – respondeu Peter – E eu não sabia que ele era um caçador. Pra mim ele era só o cara chato e irritante que roubava a minha irmã, e do qual eu adorava chutar a canela quando ela não estava olhando – completou, de mau humor.

-Você chutava a canela dele?! Quantos anos você tinha? Cinco? – provocou Scott.

-Três – disse Peter, pegando a caixa de papelão com os cacos e fechando-a.

Melissa, com uma expressão raivosa, aproximou-se de Peter e deu-lhe um cascudo.

-E você não achou que era importante comentar isso antes? – perguntou claramente alterada.

-Não achei que era tão importante. O que interessa quem é o pai biológico? Minha irmã não ligava. Então por que eu deveria? – respondeu Peter, tentando se esquivar dos tapas que vinham em sua direção.

-Eu não estou falando disso, seu fedelho! – falou, chocando os presentes - Estou falando da sua idade! Não achou importante me avisar que quando nós saímos eu estava na verdade saindo com alguém que tem quase idade pra ser meu filho?! Não achou que deveria ter nos dito também que você não tem idade pra ter dois filhos dessa idade?– exasperou-se. Os adolescentes presentes estavam divididos entre esconder a risada e apartar a briga.

Peter, ouvindo a última pergunta, fechou o cenho e afastou-se.

-Não achei que minha idade era algo tão importante assim. E sinceramente, estou um tanto ofendido por ter achado que eu pareço mais velho – comentou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de água.

-Acho que é todo esse preto e as expressões maníacas – Stiles palpitou, não conseguindo se conter. Quando todos olharam em sua direção, ele ficou sem graça.

-E eu tenho idade suficiente para ter filhos dessa idade. Se o meu não tivesse morrido, teria quinze – afirmou, tomando um gole – E quanto a comentar com você sobre a minha idade. Bom, eu realmente não tinha planejado em te convidar para sair. A ideia inicial era te sequestrar e forçar o Scott a me ajudar na minha vingança maligna. As coisas só meio que saíram do controle – falou despreocupado.

-Pare de cavar sua cova, seu bocó – comentou Jackson, num tom baixo audível somente para os lobisomens, fazendo Scott rir. Ele viu a expressão irada da mãe. Era tarde demais agora. Peter estava acabado.

-A ideia era me sequestrar?! – gritou Melissa, puxando Peter pelo colarinho da camiseta, fazendo-o derrubar a garrafa no chão. Stiles e Jackson correram para apartar os dois. Lydia parecia chocada demais com a sinceridade absurda de Peter.

-Era até eu ir ao hospital e falar com você – respondeu sério – Você era divertida, inteligente, esforçada e linda – confessou, acalmando Melissa.

Os adolescentes vendo que a mãe de Scott não parecia mais querer destroçar o lobisomem se afastaram.

E tanto eles quanto Peter ficaram surpresos quando sem o menor aviso, Melissa agarrou o colarinho de Peter, puxando-o para si, colando seus lábios nos dele.

-Mãe! – reclamou Scott, chamando atenção e trazendo-a de volta à Terra.

Ela se afastou de Peter, com as bochechas rosadas.

-Por que não me ligou de volta depois daquele encontro horrível? – ela perguntou, pigarreando e voltando a limpar a sala. Ela parecia sem graça. Os adolescentes seguiram seu exemplo.

-Eu morri – ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir do absurdo da afirmação – Mas a gente pode sair qualquer dia desses para tomar um café ou algo assim – sugeriu. Melissa concordou na hora, sorrindo. Scott rosnou ao ouvir.

O clima ficou tenso. Para aliviar a tensão, Lydia decidiu mudar totalmente de assunto.

-Acho que vou procurar uma mesa de canto só de madeira para evitar acidentes futuros. O que acha, Peter?

-Você quem manda, minha querida Lydia – respondeu, com um sorriso largo.

Lydia e os outros não puderam deixar de notar que ele parecia mais novo quando sorria.

Quando eles acabaram de arrumar e limpar tudo, John finalmente chegou do serviço.

-Uau! Ficou muito bom – elogiou – Aceitam mais um morador? Eu posso dormir no sofá – brincou o xerife.

-Mi casa és su casa – respondeu Peter, rindo.

-Nem pensar. Se depender desse aí você comeria delivery todo santo dia – disse Stiles apontando para Peter, que pareceu ofendido, antes de ir sentar junto com os outros jovens na sala. Ele se sentou do lado de Derek que partilhou com ele seu pote de pipoca.

-Não é minha culpa se não sei cozinhar – retrucou Peter, sentado no balcão.

-Não sabe nem fritar um ovo? – perguntou admirada.

-Até eu sei fritar um ovo – comentou John, ganhando um olhar maligno de Stiles – Não que eu frite, porque não posso comer ovo frito – emendou, com um sorriso amarelo.

-Nunca precisei. Sempre tinha uma multidão em casa. Um monte de irmãos e irmãs, cunhados e cunhadas mais velhos que adorava me babar. Então nunca cheguei perto da cozinha – explicou, dando de ombros.

-E você fazia o que? – perguntou John, curioso. Peter riu.

-Ficava brincando com os meus sobrinhos – respondeu, com um sorriso – E ensinando um monte de coisas erradas para irritar os pais deles – riu.

-Não me parece muito inteligente irritar um monte de lobisomens. Digo, o Isaac ali – apontou para o garoto que jogava videogame – pareceu fora de si quando o Stiles apareceu com o filhote lá em casa. E se não fosse o Scott, acho que não teria muito dele para contar história. E era só um, pelo que você falou sua casa era bem cheia.

-Duas irmãs e quatro irmãos. Mais o meu cunhado e as minhas cunhadas – disse Peter – Mas só o Martin era meio esquentado, então era só tomar algumas precauções.

-É, ele só aprontava quando a mamãe estava por perto – delatou Derek, rindo – "Thalia! Thalia! O Martin está sendo malvado de novo!" – imitou o garoto, com uma voz fina, fazendo os adolescentes gargalharem. Peter estava com o rosto todo vermelho.

-Sabe, vendo você agora eu entendo meu irmão – comentou Peter, sério – Essa ânsia por arrancar esse seu sorrisinho de escárnio do rosto. E pense só: se isso fosse há uns meses atrás, vocês poderiam estar todos mortos agora.

Todos os olharam assustados e apreensivos.

-Vocês deviam ver a cara de vocês – gargalhou Peter quase caindo da cadeira.

-Vendo você agora, eu também entendo seu irmão Martin, seu sem noção – reclamou John, dando um cascudo em Peter, que ainda ri – Eu estou velho demais para emoções desse tipo – resmungou.

-Bom, então que bom que você chegou mais tarde e perdeu todo o drama da novela que é a família Hale – comentou Melissa, em tom de fofoca, apoiando no balcão na direção de John.

-Não é uma trama de novela! – negou Peter.

Mas daí ele pensou: sua irmã tinha tido um caso com um cara que nunca assumiu o romance com ela, e a deixou com dois filhos. Daí o cara saiu da cidade e casou com outra caçadora e teve uma filha. A irmã dele, tia de Derek, seduziu o garoto mesmo sabendo que ele era um parente e tornou a vida dele um inferno, matando inclusive todo o resto da família e deixando Peter em coma por anos. Ele, por sua vez, quando acordou ensandecido, matou a própria sobrinha, que era praticamente como uma irmã, e vingou sua família, matando a tia víbora e pedófila. Para então ser morto pelo sobrinho, que agora tinha sido transformando em criança de novo e de quem ele era responsável depois de ter voltado à vida. Agora o pai irresponsável, que nunca ligou para o garoto, decidiu voltar e tomar o que achava ser o seu lugar de direito.

-Talvez seja uma trama de novela – concedeu Peter, pensativo – Mas isso faz de mim o que? O mocinho? Eu não quero ser o mocinho. Mocinhos sempre se fodem até o final.

-Olha o linguajar – Melissa lhe chamou a atenção - Você fala palavrões na frente deles o tempo todo?

-Claro que não – negou, com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

-Ele está mentindo, mãe – comentou Scott com um sorrisinho perverso no rosto.

Melissa deu um tapa na cabeça de Peter, que se encolheu.

Daí, ela começou a contar sobre a visita inesperada de Chris, e a discussão que se seguiu depois.

-Esse Argent é muito cara de pau! – vociferou John – O que você pretende fazer? Vai tomar alguma providência?

-Não – falou Peter, surpreendendo os dois – Não vejo o porquê. Ele não fez nenhuma ameaça. E mesmo que faça, estamos seguros aqui – explicou, ao ver a expressão surpresa dos dois.

-Ele pode pedir um DNA e provar que o filho é dele – comentou John.

-E vai alegar que quem é a mãe? A irmã dele assassinou minha família quase inteira há mais de seis anos atrás. Derek só tem cinco. Ou ele pode falar a verdade. Gostaria de vê-lo afirmar que esse é o filho de vinte e dois anos dele que foi atacado por uma fada vingativa e virou uma criança de novo – argumentou Peter – Ele quer atenção. E me nego a dá-la. Então tudo vai continuar exatamente do jeito que está.

-Mas não custa nada ligar para o seu advogado e pedir para agilizar a papelada dos dois para não correr nenhum risco – comentou Melissa apontando para Derek e Isaac. Peter concordou com a cabeça.

-Esse Argent e a família dele não valem o prato que comem – resmungou John – Tem cerveja nessa geladeira? – perguntou ao ir fuçar a geladeira do vizinho.

No fim da noite, todos vão embora. E como Peter previu a segunda cama só foi usada no começo da noite. Depois, Isaac e Derek foram para a sua cama, onde dormiram todos embolados num grande montinho. Nenhum dos dois pareceu ter pesadelos naquela noite.

Assim que acordou no dia seguinte, Peter preparou um café da manhã rápido para os filhotes e foi até seu escritório procurar uma empresa especializada em alarmes e artigos de segurança. Acabou contratando não só alarmes, mas também câmeras de segurança. Não achava que sofreriam um ataque, mas era bom estar preparado.

-Vou indo nessa, Peter – despediu-se Isaac, do andar de baixo – Tchau, Derek – disse, cheirando o pescoço do garoto que estava com a boca cheia.

-Até mais tarde – respondeu Peter.

Pegando algumas torradas numa mão, Isaac enfiou uma na boca enquanto passava pela porta.

Derek, que estava comendo seu café vagarosamente, inclinou sua cabeça quando ouviu o barulho das caixas de correio no fim da rua. Sorriu ao descer da cadeira, arrancando a roupa e se transformando.

-Derek? – chamou Peter, ao ir para cozinha e não ver o filhote. Foi quando olhou para baixo e viu as roupas da criança jogadas no chão.

-Perdeu a hora? – perguntou Stiles, vendo que Isaac ainda parecia comer seu café da manhã.

Isaac sorriu e consentiu.

-Foi meio difícil sair da cama – confirmou, dando uma torrada para Stiles, que aceitou – Quer dirigir hoje? – perguntou, dando as chaves do Camaro para o outro que começou a pular de felicidade.

-Tchau, pai – gritou Stiles, do outro lado da rua, acenando para o pai, que estava na porta pegando seu jornal e esperando a correspondência. John acenou de volta.

Stiles, todo animado, não perdeu tempo em ligar o carro e arrancar com o carro. Quando viu que Derek tinha se transformado em um lobo e estava brincando com o carteiro, e que por pouco não o atropelou. E só não o fez porque Peter tinha descido e correu para pegar o filhote no colo, antes que ele pudesse sequer frear.

John viu que depois que os dois adolescentes foram embora no carro, Derek conseguiu pular do colo de Peter. Ele via claramente que o filhote só estava brincando, mas o carteiro não sabia, e estava assustado e gritava com Peter para que ele pegasse seu cachorro selvagem. E ele estava tentando, mas o filhote parecia ser feito de sabão. E toda vez que ele o pegava, o filhote escapava.

-Não fique aí, rindo, John – reclamou Peter do outro lado – Por que você não me ajuda a pegar o filhote antes que ele coma o carteiro? – sugeriu Peter.

Foi só aí que John reparou que estava rindo.

Fim do cap. 6


	7. Dois pais?

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 7 – Dois pais?

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando a campainha tocou. Peter tinha acabado de arrumar a cozinha e Derek estava brincando no computador no andar de cima.

Peter secou as mãos na calça de moletom que usava e correu para atender a porta. E ficou surpreso quando viu que se tratava de uma senhora de idade avançada que morava no final da rua.

-O senhor sempre atende a porta de pijama? Ou fica de pijama o dia inteiro? – perguntou a senhora com uma prancheta na mão – O senhor trabalha, senhor – ela pareceu procurar seu nome no meio dos papéis – Peter Hale? – completou, arrumando os óculos, e entrando na casa, olhando tudo.

A senhora era provavelmente a assistente social, e ao que parecia ela viera no intuito de não facilitar em nada as coisas. Acabara de sugerir que ela era um vagabundo e ele teve que se conter para não enxotá-la de lá. Não podia se irritar e tinha que virar o jogo e causar uma boa impressão.

-Você não pode entrar na casa dos outros sem permissão. Muito menos sem se apresentar – disse indignado – E eu não estou de pijama. Só uma roupa confortável porque estava limpando a casa.

Ela olha ao redor e nota que a casa está realmente muito bem limpa.

-Meu nome é Clarice Jones, e eu sou a assistente social designada para o seu pedido de adoção – ela se apresentou, esticando sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-Prazer. Eu sou Peter Hale – respondeu, apertando sua mão – No que eu posso ajudar?

-O senhor poderia responder minhas perguntas – ela disse.

Ele teve que parar e relembrar quais foram as perguntas exatamente.

-Não atendo a porta de pijama. Não uso pijama o dia inteiro. E não estou trabalhando no momento – respondeu, fazendo-a levantar a sobrancelha.

-E por que não, Sr. Hale?

-Não preciso – ele afirmou, passando a mãos nos cabelos, incomodado – Depois do incêndio eu herdei as posses de quase todos os meus irmãos fora as que eu já tinha – ele explicou ao ver a expressão descrente da senhora – E eu só pretendo montar alguma consultório quando o Derek for mais velho – comentou despreocupado – A senhora gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – perguntou indo até a geladeira.

-Consultório? – ela perguntou interessada – Você teria algum refrigerante?

-Eu sou psicólogo – esclareceu – Não tomamos refrigerante – ele disse segurando a porta e olhando para geladeira lotada de coca-cola – Pode ser chá? Tem limonada também ou água.

Ela deu um sorriso aprovando sua resposta, anotando algo no papel.

-Aceito limonada. E quanto a álcool, Sr. Hale? – ela perguntou.

-Não bebo, nem tenho em casa – respondeu, servindo dois copos de limonada – Então vou ficar devendo. Mas se a senhora avisar quando será a próxima visita, eu posso providenciar algo. O que a senhora bebe, afinal? – falou, ao entregar-lhe um copo de limonada, deixando-a sem graça.

Ela se remexeu no sofá. Decidiu retomar a entrevista e lhe fez uma série de perguntas.

-Seu nome completo?

-Peter Hale.

-Idade?

-Trinta e dois.

-É bem jovem – comentou - Estado civil?

-Solteiro.

-Aqui consta que o senhor já foi casado.

-Não legalmente.

-Separaram?

-Ele morreu num acidente.

-No incêndio?

-Não, num acidente de carro seis anos antes.

-Ow – ela parecia sem graça novamente - Namora?

-Ainda não.

-Poderia explicar?

-No momento somos só amigos, e é meio óbvio que há um interesse mútuo – falou, lembrando-se do beijo que ela lhe deu. Sem perceber estava sorrindo – E apesar de nos vermos quase todo dia, não acho que dê para rotular de namoro ainda.

-Uma pena. Você e o xerife formam um casal lindo – disse, anotando algo, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

-Eu não estava falando do xerife – ele disse, com uma careta.

-Não? – ela remexeu nos papéis procurando por algo – Bom, é que aqui consta que você era antes casado com um Sr. Mark Riddle, e que antes de comprar essa casa, você ficou um tempo hospedado com o xerife – disse ela mostrando o papel para Peter - Eu moro no final da rua, e já vi vocês dois de manhã correndo atrás de um cachorro juntos. E eu sei que ele sempre vem aqui.

-Eu fiquei hospedado lá alguns dias. Precisava de um lugar para ficar porque estavam reformando aqui, e ele tinha um quarto de hóspedes. E ele normalmente me ajuda a pegar o meu... cachorro, porque ele tem a triste mania de correr atrás do carteiro todo santo dia. Ele é só um amigo.

-O senhor já disse isso.

-Não, ele é só um amigo, e sempre vai ser só um amigo – esclareceu já meio irritado – Eu me referia à Melissa, que mora aqui na rua de trás e trabalha no hospital.

-Sinto muito pela confusão – disse não parecendo nem um pouco arrependida - O senhor acha que tem a experiência suficiente para educar e cuidar de uma criança e um adolescente?

-Sim. Minha área de especialização é justamente crianças e adolescentes. E sempre ajudei a cuidar dos meus sobrinhos.

-Mas aqui diz que o senhor teve um filho que morreu com dois anos – ela disse, olhando os papéis – Creio que o nome dele era Charles?

-Ele estava no carro com o Mark durante o acidente – falou em voz baixa, olhando para baixo – A senhora gostaria de ver o resto da casa e conhecer o Derek? – cortou as perguntas incessantes – Ele está lá em cima, brincando. O Isaac só chega mais tarde.

Ela sorriu, sem graça, e seguiu-o. Ele mostrou a cozinha moderna e bem equipada e o banheiro de baixo, cujos ladrilhos tinham sido aplicados naquela manhã. Subiram as escadas, e ele mostrou o quarto onde dormiam, que afirmou ser somente das crianças. O banheiro de cima, novinho em folha e sem nenhum risco para uma criança, ao contrário do de baixo que estava em reforma. Por fim, mostrou o escritório, que apresentou como seu quarto. E deu graças a Deus por ter escutado Lydia e colocado uma cama reserva lá.

-Derek, essa é a Sra. Clarice Jones, e ela é a assistente social que veio nos fazer uma visita – ele apresentou os dois.

Derek parou de mexer no micro e virou para a senhora que estava do lado de Peter.

-Não gosto de você – afirmou o garoto, olhando feio para a velha. Ele tinha ouvido cada coisa desagradável que ela perguntara para o tio e não gostara nem um pouco. Quando ele viu o tio revirando os olhos, o garoto se aproximou da senhora, com uma expressão triste – Eu não devia ter falado isso, foi muito rude – disse, abaixando a cabeça, e lutando para não sorrir – O tio Peter sempre fala que devemos ser sempre educados com todo mundo, mesmo se a pessoa não merecer. Então eu sinto muito por ter mal-educado – completou pensativo – Muito prazer, Sra. Jones. Eu me chamo Derek – apresentou-se com um sorriso cativante – Fiz certo, tio Peter? – perguntou, olhando para o tio, piscando inocentemente.

Peter sorriu e consentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele parece que é bem esperto para a idade. Como ele está indo nos estudos?

-Bem. No momento estou ensinando ele em casa. Mas estou pensando seriamente em colocá-lo numa escolinha. Acho que seria bom ele se relacionar com crianças da idade dele – comentou, fazendo-a sorrir concordando.

-Bom, acho que acabei por aqui, Sr. Hale – ela sorri – Ficarei de olho.

Ele a levou até a porta.

-Velha chata – resmungou ao ir tirar o telefone da base.

Sem demora ele discou o número que sabia de cabeça já.

-Alô? – uma voz feminina atendeu rapidamente.

-Mel? É o Peter. Eu preciso de ajuda – e ele conta tudo que aconteceu na visita.

Depois do telefone, os dois se arrumaram e saíram.

-Eu não acho que a gente devia vir aqui. Pode ser perigoso – comentou o garoto, que andava na rua com os braços cruzados no peito.

-Não seja bobo. É uma escola infantil. Só tem mães e um monte de crianças ali na frente – disse Peter, indicando o grupo que estava a poucos metros deles.

-Elas parecem com fome – comentou o garoto sobre o jeito que as mulheres olhavam para o tio.

Peter o olhou por um segundo e depois continuou a andar.

-Com licença, vocês sabem com quem eu posso falar a respeito de matrícula para o meu filho? – ele perguntou para as mães que aguardavam seus filhos na porta da escola.

Por um segundo eles pareciam chocadas demais para falar. Quando Derek foi até o tio e pediu colo, elas pareceram acordar e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Elas tentavam falar com o pequeno que escondia o rosto no pescoço do tio, e no fim fizeram questão de levar os dois até à secretaria da escola.

Lá, Peter explicou a situação dele e de Derek e conseguiu fazer a matrícula do garoto. Derek começaria já no dia seguinte. Saíram de lá com uma pequena de lista de material, o que fez com que Derek ficasse de mais mau humor ainda, já que isso significava mais compras.

Mais tarde, Scott e o resto da trupe foram para a casa de Peter, juntamente com Isaac, com o intuito de estudar. Intuito era a palavra chave, já que a única coisa que fizeram foi bagunça.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Isaac, vendo Peter tentando montar uma lancheira na bancada da cozinha enquanto Derek ficava tirando as coisas que ele colocava lá.

-Tentando preparar a lancheira desse pestinha para ele poder levar para aula amanhã – respondeu Peter bufando – Você quer devolver o bolinho, por favor? – pediu para o garoto que não pensou duas vezes em tacar o bolinho pela janela.

Isaac ficou horrorizado com a falta de educação do garoto e já ia ralhar com ele quando viu Peter respirar fundo e virar procurando algo no armário.

Com uma paciência e calma absurda, ele trouxe outro bolinho exatamente igual ao que Derek jogara e depositou na lancheira.

-E só para você saber, eu tenho mais de trinta iguais a esse dentro do armário. E se precisar, eu saio para comprar mais – disse e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico para o menino, que rosnou.

-Não interessa, porque eu não vou usar essa lancheira idiota – retrucou o garoto, fazendo cara feia para o tio.

-Não é uma lancheira idiota – Jackson tentou animá-lo – É a lancheira dos Angry birds... o que quer isso seja – completou ao ler o nome que estava escrito.

-Como "O que quer que isso seja?"?! É Angry Birds! Angry Birds é show! Como você pode não conhecer Angry Birds? Em que mundo você vive? – perguntou Stiles de uma só vez e sem respirar.

-No mundo onde pessoas normais usam seu tempo livre para treinar e estudar, seu bocó. É por isso que eu sou bom e você é um merda – explicou Jackson, fazendo Isaac rir.

-Eu nem gosto de Angry Birds – reclamou Derek – É bobo.

-Você passou a manhã inteira jogando isso – comentou Peter, fechando a lancheira – E foi você que escolheu a lancheira.

-É, mas foi você comprou. Então vai ser sua culpa se eu apanhar amanhã na escola quando aparecer com uma lancheira idiota – retrucou o garoto – E por que tenho que ir para a escola? Eu não quero ir para escola nenhuma. Eu quero ficar com você – falou, fazendo biquinho.

Foi aí que repararam que o drama que o garoto estava fazendo funcionou perfeitamente em Peter. Até Stiles podia ver que ele já não estava tão certo.

-Vai ser legal conhecer gente nova, moleque. Fazer novos amigos e brincar bastante – comentou Stiles, cutucando o garoto no braço.

-Eu já tenho um amigo – afirmou o garoto – A gente brinca todo dia de manhã.

-O carteiro não é seu amigo. É só o pobre coitado que você aterroriza todo dia – comentou Isaac ao pegar o bolinho da lancheira e comer. Peter o olhou com cara feia – Ei, eu estou com fome e você disse que tinha mais trinta desses.

Peter revirou os olhos e foi pegar outro.

-Você quer que eu vá para a escola só porque gostou daquele monte de mães em cima de você – acusou Derek, fazendo caretas – "Você é o pai dele? Você é tão novo!" "Que coisa mais fofa vocês dois juntos!" "Eu queria que meu marido fosse como você" "Você é solteiro?" "Você quer sair na sexta à noite? Minha mãe pode olhar nossos filhos" "Ou a gente pode fazer novos filhos"– imitou Derek com uma voz irritantemente fina, fazendo os adolescentes rirem.

-Agora me senti ofendido. Não sou a única pessoa que tem a mãe assediada pelo lobisomem mau – Scott fingiu secar o canto dos olhos.

-Eu não assediei ninguém – negou Peter, entregando um bolinho pra cada um dos rapazes e para Derek – Agora já a sua mãe... – riu, quando viu Scott revirando os olhos.

-Mas e aí, eram gatas pelo menos? – perguntou Jackson, mordendo o bolinho – Como você pôde tacar isso pela janela, seu herege? É uma delícia – ralhou com o pequeno.

-Não sei, não prestei atenção – falou Peter, chamando atenção dos jovens – O quê? – perguntou quando viu que todos o olhavam.

-Como você pode não ter prestado atenção? – estranhou Isaac – Eu teria percebido se um monte de mulher se jogasse em cima de mim – pensou.

-Por que eu deveria? – inquiriu Peter, confuso – Fala sério. Desembucha logo, Scott. Você parece mais devagar do que já é. Alguém pode achar que você é especial – ele falou ao ver a expressão pensativa de Scott.

-Reparou na minha mãe – disse Scott a contragosto.

-Isso é algo bom, então. Reparei nela e ignorei todas as outras. Você deveria estar feliz – comentou Peter, não entendo o porquê da expressão infeliz do rapaz.

-Isso quer dizer que você acha que ela é especial. E ela obviamente acha que você também é. E se vocês casarem?

-Estão ouvindo isso? – perguntou Peter, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Todos inclinaram a cabeça tentando ouvir – É o som do meu Q.I. baixando depois de escutar essas atrocidades – explicou fazendo todos menos Scott e Derek rirem – É por isso que vou salvar os neurônios que me restam, mantendo um distância saudável desse indivíduo – disse, apontando para Scott.

Jackson e Isaac estavam quase caindo dos bancos de tanto rir.

-Não tem graça, sabia? – reclamou Scott. Stiles mordia os lábios para não rir, como um bom amigo.

A noite chegou, mas a piada continuou. Eles pediram comida quando as meninas chegaram e Jackson e Isaac tinham ataques de riso cada vez que Peter evitava ficar muito perto de Scott. Quando eles explicaram para as meninas, Lydia disse que não entendia o porquê deles terem ficado surpresos com o acontecido, já que ela sentia o mesmo desde que começara a ter mais contato com Scott.

No dia seguinte foi uma briga para tirar Derek da cama. E foi necessário um trabalho conjunto de Peter e Isaac para arrumar Derek para a escola.

Derrotado, ele saiu arrastando os pés com uma expressão triste já que não poderia brincar com o carteiro.

-Você vai poder brincar com um monte de crianças lá – comentou Isaac, tentando animar o pequeno.

-E pregar um monte de peças também – acrescentou Stiles, ganhando uma olhada feia de Isaac e Peter – Ou não.

-Boa aula para vocês – desejou Peter – Vamos, Derek – chamou, pegando o garoto no colo que acenava para eles quase chorando.

-Quem vê acha que ele vai para o abate – comentou Stiles, quando o garoto já estava no carro, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos – Merda! Acho que ele me ouviu – Isaac não respondeu nada, só o olhou como se ele fosse idiota.

Quando chegaram à escola, Peter foi novamente super bem recepcionado pelas mães dos coleguinhas de classe de Derek, e foram "escoltados" até a porta da sala.

Depois dos comentários da noite anterior referente à atenção que as mães lhe davam, Peter não pôde deixar de se sentir incomodado a se ver cercado por elas. Por isso, ele se despediu rapidamente de Derek, deu uma desculpa qualquer e voltou para casa.

Derek estava odiando a escola e mal tinha chegado. O tio tinha ignorado todo e qualquer apelo seu para não deixá-lo lá, e isso era injusto. Eles eram uma família e uma alcateia, então ele tinha que ter ficado do lado dele. Então, ele decidiu que faria daquela uma experiência horrível não só para ele, mas o para o tio também. Nada mais justo, não é?

Foi então que ele começou a chorar copiosamente. Seus pequenos ombros balançavam e ele conseguiu até não se esquivar quando uma das mães ficou de joelhos em sua frente, com o claro intuito de acalmá-lo.

-Ele volta logo. Você vai ver só. Qual é o seu nome? O meu é Sam – disse uma das mães.

Derek a olhou, e ela não cheirava tão mal quanto as outras e parecia realmente querer ajudá-lo, ao contrário das outras que o ignoraram assim que Peter virou as costas.

-O meu nome é Derek – respondeu, e ela apertou sua mão, sorrindo. Ele quase se sentiu mal por mentir - Eu queria ir pra casa ver meu outro pai – completou, quando ela secou seu rosto. Ele aproveitou para fazer bico e olhar para ela com os olhos dignos de cachorro sem dono.

-Ele é novo marido da sua mãe? – ela perguntou, tentando entender.

-Não, o namorado do papai – disse, com um sorriso triste. Ela sorriu de volta.

Qualquer culpa que pudesse ter sentido foi embora assim que ouviu as outras mães fofocando sobre seu tio.

Ele se despediu de Sam e foi para a classe. Com um sorrisinho malvado, ele se aproximou de algumas crianças, que ao que parecia estavam tentando escolher uma brincadeira.

-A gente podia brincar de lobisomem – sugeriu, antes de rosnar para uma criança que saiu correndo rindo.

Ele entrou em casa e largou as compras na bancada, suspirando. Já tinha levado Derek na escola, ido à Mansão Hale vistoriar o andamento da obra de lá (e tivera um trabalhão para justificar o porão), tinha almoçado fora com Melissa e feito compras. Não eram nem duas horas da tarde e ele já estava esgotado.

Uma luz que piscava no aparelho telefônico chamou sua atenção. Quando apertou o botão, uma voz mecânica soou:

"Você têm vinte e seis novas mensagens"

Peter arregalou os olhos.

"Primeira nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 8:15".

"Ei, Peter. É o Isaac. Só estou ligando pra verificar se foi tudo bem lá na escola. A gente se vê mais tarde. Tchau".

Peter sorriu depois de ouvir a mensagem.

"Segunda nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 8:32".

"Aqui é o Argent. Estou ligando porque acho que devíamos conversar a respeito do Derek. Mais tarde eu ligo de novo".

Peter se jogou no sofá, suspirando.

-Vai sonhando, Argent – falou sozinho.

"Terceira nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 9:11".

"Sr. Hale, aqui é Lisa da escola. Estou entrando em contato porque tivemos um pequeno problema com o Derek e com alguns amiguinhos da sala. Quando o senhor vir buscá-lo a professora gostaria de conversar sobre o ocorrido. Tenha um bom dia".

Peter passou as mãos no rosto, cansado.

"Quarta nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 9:25".

"Hale, é o Argent de novo. Nós realmente precisamos conversar".

"Quinta nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 9:54".

"Quem você acha que é pra não atender minhas ligações, Hale?"

-Eu sou Hale. Peter Hale. Um martíni, por favor. Batido, e não misturado.

"Sexta nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 10:30".

"Mas que merda, Hale. Atende logo esse telefone".

Peter riu. E ligou a televisão.

-Que cara estressado.

"Sétima nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 11:12".

"Oi, é a Melissa. É só pra avisar que já estou no meu intervalo. E que você realmente precisa lembrar de carregar seu celular, Peter. Beijo".

Ele pegou o celular, e realmente não havia a menor sombra de carga. Estava morto.

"Oitava nova mensagem. Mensagem recebida hoje às 12:05".

"Sr. Hale, aqui é a Lisa de novo. Gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia vir buscar o Derek. Ele está aqui na secretaria. Tentei ligar no seu celular, mas só cai na caixa postal".

Peter olhou para o aparelho telefônico, e se levantou rapidamente, pegando as chaves da Tahoe.

Ele passou rapidamente as mensagens restantes e para seu espanto, todas as outras dezoito mensagens eram de Chris Argent e estavam cheias de ameaças e acusações infundadas que iam desde uma mera pirraça até estar ocupado demais para atender ao telefone por estar cavando covas no quintal, o que Chris Argent jurou que checaria e puniria Peter caso ele tivesse violado o código.

Isaac chegou em casa meio esbaforido. Estava ansioso para saber como tinha sido o primeiro dia de Derek na escola e se ele tinha feito muito amigos. Ele nem esperara a carona de Stiles (eles tinham ido para a escola com o Jipe hoje) e decidiu vir correndo, já que a distância da escola não era tão grande.

Mas ficou surpreso quando viu que o carro de Peter não estava na frente da garagem. Ele entrou e começou a procurá-los pela casa. Estava vazia.

Quando ouviu um barulho de carros, ele foi até a entrada. Era só Stiles e Jackson.

-Tava com dor de barriga? Não podia ter esperado mais um segundo? Eu tive que ficar aguentando o Stilinski sozinho– resmungou Jackson para Isaac.

-Eu também estava lá – indignou-se Lydia, saindo do carro também.

Jackson olhou para a namorada.

-Eu tive que aguentar o Stilinski e a Lydia sozinho – ele consertou, ganhando um tapa da namorada.

-Eles não estão aqui – falou Isaac – Já deviam ter chego faz tempo.

-Ele não deixou recado? – perguntou Stiles, que tinha estacionado o carro do outro lado da rua e se juntava a eles. Isaac fez que não com a cabeça.

-E quanto a recados na secretária? Ele deixou algum recado? – perguntou Lydia, entrando na casa e indo checar.

Os adolescentes checaram a secretária e ouviram todas as mensagens. E os lobisomens estavam bufando depois das ameaças do caçador. E já estavam se organizando para procurar por Peter e Derek quando ouviram o barulho do carro da Tahoe chegando.

Peter entrou com Derek no colo, deixou-o na sala e subiu as escadas pulando alguns degraus. Desceu rapidamente segurando um edredon que dobrou em quatro, fazendo uma almofada. E depositou-o no chão, entre a sala e a cozinha, encostado na parede.

Respirando fundo, ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, parecendo extremamente cansado. Virou para Derek e o levou até o local, fazendo-o sentar. Os adolescentes se olharam sem entender nada.

-Esse é cantinho da disciplina. Cada vez que você se comportar mal, você vai ficar sentado aí pensando no que fez durante cinco minutos. Se depois desses cinco minutos você continuar se comportando mal, você fica mais cinco minutos. Se levantar durante os cinco minutos, eu começo a contar de novo. E não ache que não vou colocar você aí de novo, porque se precisar eu posso fazer isso a noite toda. Hoje, você vai ficar sentado aí porque você mordeu a sua classe inteira sem motivo nenhum, porque você também mordeu a moça da secretraria e porque achou legal ficar inventando um monte de mentiras – informou ao pequeno, que não pareceu nem um pouco feliz. Em seguida, ele virou de costas voltando sua atenção para os adolescentes.

-Então, como foram as aulas? – Peter perguntou para Isaac e os outros.

-A gente estava brincando de lobisomem. Eu era o alfa. Eu tinha que morder todo mundo, dã – falou Derek ao se levantar e ir até o tio, fazendo careta e puxando a calça dele.

Peter não disse nada ao pegar o garoto e levá-lo de volta ao cantinho.

-Foram tranquilas – disse Isaac, vendo o garoto levantar de novo e chutar a perna de Peter, não gostando de ser ignorado.

Peter respirou fundo e levou Derek de volta ao cantinho.

-O seu dia foi meio cheio, pelo que percebi – comentou Isaac – Eu posso ficar aqui amanhã e ajudar, sem problema nenhum.

Peter não respondeu e levou o garoto que tinha saído de fininho de volta para o cantinho novamente. Em seguida, ele foi até a geladeira e pegou uma latinha de coca, virou seu conteúdo num copo longo e encheu quase a metade com gelo. Deu um gole e deu um sorriso. Checou o relógio. Pareceu acordar quando viu os adolescentes olhando para ele. E pegou mais três latas e copos para eles, que se sentaram na bancada.

-O que foi que ele inventou na escola, afinal? – perguntou Stiles, brincando com a lata em sua mão.

-Disse que queria vir para casa ficar com seus dois pais – respondeu Peter, checando o relógio.

-Com o Argent? – falou Isaac, confuso.

-Não, aparentemente eu tenho um namorado – explicou, olhando o relógio.

Stiles e Jackson cuspiram o refrigerante, não esperando a resposta.

-Que nojo – reclamou Lydia.

Stiles, Jackson e Isaac começaram a rir.

-Não é engraçado – brigou Peter – O tempo acabou. Você pensou no que fez? – perguntou para o garoto.

-Sim, e não entendo porque você está bravo. Você agora fez um monte de amigas e pode arrumar um novo namorado que nem o tio Mark – disse petulante.

O silêncio se instaurou no ambiente. Os adolescentes olhavam de um para o outro, esperando uma explosão de Peter. Mas ele só parecia triste.

Ele só se limitou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e subiu as escadas.

Derek se sentiu mal quando viu o tio subindo as escadas, e voltou para o cantinho.

Fim do cap. 7


	8. Touché

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 8 - Touché

A mentirinha de Derek se espalhou pela pequena cidade de Beacon Hills com uma velocidade assombrosa.

Melissa ficou chocada quando escutou sobre o suposto namorado de Peter, que ele prontamente negou a existência. Ela riu e disse que estava sendo boba, já que ele nunca poderia se interessar por um homem. Quando ele disse que tinha sido casado com um, ela surtou, pois achava que ele deveria ter mencionado antes e passou uns dois dias sem retornar as ligações dele, o que Peter achou ridículo já que ela nunca comentara sobre seu ex-marido.

-Não sei como ela ficou tão chocada assim. Essa sua jaqueta de couro não engana ninguém - comentou John, quando o visitou depois do serviço – Ele meio que grita "Eu fui, sou ou serei", sabe? – completou, fazendo todos rirem. Peter se limitou a retaliar tacando uma ervilha.

Num dia, após pegar Derek na escola, Peter foi com o garoto comprar algumas coisas no supermercado. E assim como da primeira vez, Derek fugiu assim que se viu rodeado de antigas amigas de escola do tio e algumas mães da escola.

E dessa vez, nem os seguranças se deram ao trabalho de impedir que Peter corresse pelos corredores à procura do garoto, reconhecendo-o da última vez.

Ele suspirou aliviado quando avistou Derek parado ao lado de Allison, e sorriu ao ir à direção dos dois. Mas hesitou quando viu que Allison o olhava sem graça e estava corada. Ele olhou para os lados e reparou que ela não era única, pois boa parte das pessoas que estavam perto dos caixas o encarava abertamente.

-Será que eu tenho alguma coisa no meu rosto? – pensou, passando a mão pelo rosto – Eles devem ter desenhado no meu rosto de novo e não percebi. Não ia ser a primeira vez. Preciso lembrar-me de olhar no espelho com mais frequência – divagou.

Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos e sem graça por sentir o olhar de todos em cima de si, que não reparou que havia alguém ajoelhado na frente de Derek. Por isso, tomou um susto quando a pessoa levantou, ficando bem próximo dele.

-Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Chris Argent com um sorriso, pousando a mão em seu ombro, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-Como assim demorou? Eu estava procurando por ele – respondeu Peter, que olhava para a mão que agora estava acariciando seu ombro – Quantas vezes já falei pra não sair correndo assim? – perguntou Peter para Derek, que abaixou a cabeça e encostou-se às suas pernas.

-Nós só estávamos conversando – explicou Chris, com um sorriso doce, que fez Peter recuar – Vocês não ligam, não dão notícias, fiquei com saudades – falou, fazendo o mais novo levantar uma sobrancelha.

Ele viu algumas mães da escola de Derek olhando para eles, e sentiu seu rosto corando. Ele olhou para Allison, que parecia tão sem graça quanto ele.

-Você é tímido – comentou Chris, surpreso – Está parecendo um tomate – disse, passando a mão no rosto de Peter, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e respirar fundo – Bom, foi muito bom ver vocês.

Chris passou a mão nos cabelos de Derek numa despedida e aproveitando-se de que Peter ainda estava de olhos fechados, deu-lhe um rápido beijo no canto da boca.

Derek e Allison arregalaram os olhos ao ver a cena.

-Vamos, Allison – chamou, indo em direção à porta.

-Eu realmente sinto muito – disse a garota ao ver que Peter, com o rosto completamente vermelho, olhando para os lados, claramente envergonhado.

Ele acompanhou a saída do caçador através do vidro do supermercado. E teve que se conter para não rosnar quando viu Chris virar e acenar, mandando um beijo para ele.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês vão ficar juntos? Eu vou ter dois pais? – perguntou Derek, olhando para o tio.

-Não! – respondeu indignado, puxando o garoto de volta aonde tinham abandonado o carrinho – Eu estou saindo com a Melissa.

-Mas ela nem responde quando você liga – retrucou o garoto – A gente pode levar brócolis?

-E de quem é a culpa? – falou, estreitando os olhos para o garoto, que se encolheu – Claro que podemos. Deus me livre ficar ouvindo você reclamando que não tem brócolis a noite inteira – resmungou, fazendo o garoto rir.

Peter foi o mais rápido que pôde para casa. Ele estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem de casa, atravessou a rua arrastando Derek, e tocou a campainha.

-Opa! – cumprimentou John ao abrir a porta, comendo um sanduíche de bacon.

-Oi, Sr. Xerife – respondeu Derek, com um sorriso gigante.

-Eu preciso de um favor – disse Peter, sério.

-Pode me chamar de John – disse para Derek, sorrindo – Os outros marginais estão lá em cima. Pode subir se quiser.

-Obrigado, Sr. Xerife – agradeceu Derek, passando voando pelo adulto e subindo as escadas pulando alguns degraus.

-Isso é cheiro de bacon?– perguntou Stiles, abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Não, é cheiro de sanduíche de bacon – respondeu Derek, fazendo o xerife arregalar os olhos e empurrar o sanduíche para Peter.

-Pai! – ralhou Stiles, descendo as escadas. Porém, quando chegou só viu o pai encostado no batente da porta e Peter segurando um sanduíche meio comido.

Ele observou os dois por alguns instantes estreitando os olhos. Peter revirou os olhos e deu uma mordida no sanduíche, ignorando o jovem em seguida.

-Você pode olhar os filhotes pra mim até eu voltar? Não quero que eles se esqueçam de comer – disse Peter, depois de engolir.

Stiles apontou dois dedos para os seus olhos e depois para o pai, repetidas vezes, indicando que ficaria de olho nele e voltou para o seu quarto.

-Ele já foi? – sussurrou John, de costas para a escadaria. Peter fez que sim e devolveu o sanduíche depois de dar outra mordida – E o que você vai fazer, afinal? Tem algum encontro com a Melissa? – perguntou, com uma expressão meio fechada.

-Homicídio – respondeu Peter, fazendo John rir.

-Claro. E você tem ideia de que horas volta? – continuou a comer seu sanduíche.

-Depende de quanto tempo eu levar para esconder o corpo – falou Peter, pensativo. John parou de mastigar e olhou o lobisomem, medindo-o.

-Você não está brincando – disse, alarmado – Eu já volto – gritou John, para os garotos que estavam no quarto –É melhor você me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo – afirmou não dando brecha para desculpas. Peter suspirou e fez sinal para que fossem até a casa dele.

Stiles estava em seu computador fazendo algumas pesquisas no micro, pois a cidade estava sendo atacada por um pequeno grupo de Leprechauns, quando reparou que Scott estava vermelho. O amigo estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e tinha as duas mãos na boca, tentando barrar qualquer barulho que pudesse sair. E Stiles poderia jurar que era uma gargalhada, uma vez que os ombros de Scott balançavam. Olhou para os outros, para ver se mais alguém tinha reparado e viu que Isaac e Jackson estavam com uma expressão chocada, Allison parecia culpada e ficava pedindo para Scott parar o que quer estivesse fazendo e Lydia estava observando a casa de Peter, em frente. Ele foi até a janela e viu Peter gritando ao telefone, enquanto John parecia tentar acalmá-lo.

-Mas o que está acontecendo afinal? – perguntou Stiles, enfiando a cara na janela, tentando ver melhor.

-Você não vai acreditar! – disse Scott, enxugando as lágrimas e voltando a rir.

-Não foi engraçado. Foi constrangedor– brigou Allison, dando um tapa no namorado. Quando viu Derek sorrindo para ela, ela sorriu de volta – Ele ficou parecendo um tomate – os dois riram.

-O seu pai é muito cara de pau – resmungou Jackson, não gostando nem um pouco do atrevimento do caçador. Allison não pôde deixar de concordar.

-Ei, humano sem super audição aqui – disse Stiles, balançando as mãos na frente deles.

Isaac estava claramente nervoso e seus olhos começaram a ficar amarelos.

-O que quer que seja, está para piorar, pois o seu pai, Allison, acaba de chegar – comentou Lydia, apontando para a Tahoe vinho de Chris.

Ao ouvir o comentário, Isaac rosnou, se transformando e pulou pela janela em direção à sua casa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, os adolescentes e Derek saíram correndo escadas abaixo, atrás de Isaac.

-Eu não acredito que você ainda teve a coragem de vir aqui! – gritou Peter, ao ver Chris entrando.

-Estraguei os seus planos de extermínio? Tente não avisar da próxima vez que for matar alguém. Eu só quero conversar – disse, num tom elevado, aproximando-se de Peter e John.

-Fique longe de mim – falou Peter ao se afastar, corando.

-Ainda está vermelho por causa de antes? Não achou que era sério, achou? – perguntou o caçador, surpreso.

-Fora daqui – disse entredentes.

-Por isso disse que ia me matar? Por que eu te dei um beijo no canto da boca? Sério? – riu, desdenhoso - Imagina então se eu te fodesse até você não conseguir andar ou lembrar o seu nome.

Peter pareceu chocado com o que ele disse. O caçador, divertindo-se com o efeito de suas palavras no lobisomem, não prestou a devida atenção na outra pessoa presente e foi acertado em cheio por um punho.

-Eu mediria as palavras se fosse você, Argent – disse o xerife, com cara de poucos amigos, ao se afastar novamente e se colocar entre os dois.

Chris limpou o sangue do canto da boca e observou os dois. Viu como John colocava-se a frente do outro e como Peter inconscientemente se encolhia e aceitava a posição do outro submissamente.

Peter o viu estreitando os olhos enquanto colocava a mão sob a arma de choque que trouxera. John conseguira pegá-lo de surpresa com o golpe, mas não aconteceria duas vezes.

Ele viu um vulto se aproximando da porta e seu olhar deve ter alertado o caçador, pois quando conseguiu ouvir o rosnado, Chris já virou com a arma em punho, disparando-a na direção do alvo.

O disparo do taser atingiu em cheio o peito de Isaac, que caiu no chão com um forte baque, voltando a sua aparência normal.

-Oh, meu Deus! Você está bem? – perguntou Peter para Isaac, nervoso enquanto checava o garoto que se encolhia no chão, tremendo. John se apressou a checar o garoto também.

Quando os outros chegaram viram Isaac caído e Peter o abraçando no chão, com Chris apontando uma arma de choque para os dois.

Derek, que estava no colo de Stiles, começou a se debater, transformando-se num filhote de lobo. E não tardou para pular para o chão, colocando-se entre o caçador e sua alcateia. Peter puxou o filhote para trás de si e junto de Isaac, usando seu corpo como escudo.

A cena com os dois encolhidos atrás de Peter chocou até mesmo Chris, que viu como uma simples conversa desandou de um jeito absurdo. Por isso não ficou surpreso quando ouviu John, no modo xerife, pedindo que ele acompanhasse até lá fora. Ele deu uma respirada mais forte, um tanto quanto arrependido pelo desenrolar da situação. Afinal, sua intenção era conversar e tentar chegar a um acordo para que pudesse finalmente ter contato com seu filho, e não aterrorizá-lo comportando-se como um Neandertal.

Ele seguiu John em direção à porta, e viu que os outros jovens e até mesmo sua filha não perderam tempo em correr para o lado de Peter perguntando se eles estavam bem, enquanto ele fazia cara de vítima. Normalmente ele não tinha problemas para se controlar, e por isso sentiu-se péssimo pela situação ter chegado até aquele ponto.

Estava quase indo embora quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Peter o olhava com um sorrisinho maroto, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam um vermelho intenso, como no outro dia. E ali ele teve certeza de que durante todo o tempo tinha sido manipulado e que Peter se aproveitou para fazer dele o ruim da história.

Fim do cap. 8

**Nota da autora 1: Informo que Peter Hale oficialmente roubou a fic e ele foi o motivo da falta de novos capítulos já que tive que reescrever mais da metade da fic para ele não morrer.**

**Nota da autora 2: Já comentei que tenho um gato chamado Peter Hale? Agora posso chamar o nome o dia inteiro sem parecer maluca ^^**


	9. Arquivos secretos Hale

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 9 – Arquivos secretos Hale

Alguns dias tinham passado depois da confusão com Chris Argent e a vida na casa Hale estava extremamente tranquila.

Exceto quando o alarme instalado quando eles se mudaram disparou sem motivo aparente. Foi necessário chamar o rapaz da empresa para consertar. Afinal, Peter achava melhor não correr riscos desnecessários.

Peter tinha pedido uma medida cautelar contra o caçador, e era oficialmente o pai adotivo de Derek e Isaac.

Os filhotes, por sua vez, pareciam cada dia mais ligados a Peter, e não era raro ver algum (ou todos) os adolescentes querendo usá-lo como travesseiro nas incessantes sessões de cinema, videogame ou vídeos toscos do youtube.

Por isso, John estranhou quando bateu na porta e ninguém veio atender. Eram quase oito horas da noite, e não se ouvia um só barulho vindo da casa. As luzes da sala estavam acesas, pelo que conseguia ver pelas frestas da janela, mas não via movimento algum.

Ele pegou sua arma e tentou abrir a porta da frente. E para sua surpresa a porta estava destrancada. Ele parou do lado de fora, respirou fundo e entrou, dando um chute na porta que bateu com certa violência na parede quando abriu totalmente. Quando chegou à sala viu que Peter estava sentado junto ao balcão, olhando fixamente para uma caixa de papelão que parecia ter visto dias melhores.

-Eu não tenho idade mais para esse tipo de susto, sabia? – resmungou John, guardando sua arma e fechando a porta.

Quando Peter levantou os olhos, John percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam um vermelho intenso e pareciam fora de foco e logo voltaram ao seu habitual azul depois que ele piscou.

-Oi, John – cumprimentou Peter, desconsiderando totalmente a entrada dramática do amigo.

-Onde está todo mundo?- perguntou John, indo até a geladeira e pegando uma cerveja.

-Pedi para o Isaac levar o Derek para jogar boliche- respondeu, voltando sua atenção para a caixa.

-Para que você pudesse ficar fulminando a caixa com o olhar sem ser perturbado? – cutucou, sem entender direito a situação. Peter suspirou.

-Derek me disse ontem que às vezes não conseguia lembrar-se do rosto da mãe, nem da Laura. Então eu fui até o meu antigo apartamento e peguei essa caixa de fotos – contou - E pensei em organizar um álbum com algumas fotos nossas que tirei com os filhotes.

John olhou para Peter surpreso. Não esperava uma atitude assim do outro.

-Achei que você morava na Mansão Hale com o resto da família – comentou o xerife, bebericando a cerveja.

Peter se lembrou de como Martin, seu irmão mais velho, o expulsou de casa assim que soube que ele tinha se envolvido com seu professor de inglês que era doze anos mais velho, e como nenhum irmão o defendeu. Como Mark o aceitou em sua casa só para expulsá-lo dias depois ao não acreditar que ele pudesse estar grávido. E finalmente como foi parar no apartamento que comprou com a quantia que Thalia lhe deu dizendo ser sua parte da herança, quando viu que ele não tinha para onde ir.

-Achei que era hora de me aventurar pelo mundo – Peter finalmente respondeu e seus olhos brilharam um azul intenso, fazendo John levantar uma sobrancelha – Pegar a caixa foi fácil, mas abri-la – ele bufou – Parece estúpido, mas sinto como se as fotos e o que quer mais que esteja na caixa sejam como o gato de Schrödinger – riu, sem graça.

-O gato de quem? – inquiriu John, não fazendo a menor ideia do que ele estava falando.

-Schrödinger – repetiu – Em resumo, era um gato, com um veneno dentro de uma caixa fechada e escura. E como você não vê o gato, não sabe se ele está vivo ou morto. Então naquele momento ele está vivo e morto – explicou.

John pareceu refletir uns instantes, depois balançou a cabeça depositando a lata de cerveja no balcão.

-É, tem razão porque parece bem estúpido – comentou, fazendo o lobisomem rir – O que acha de abrirmos a caixa e eu te ajudo a montar o álbum? Se sair algum gato maligno, eu prometo que atiro. Eu tenho uma arma e sei usá-la – sugeriu e continuou a beber sua cerveja, tentando parecer despreocupado.

Motivado pelas palavras do amigo, Peter respirou fundo e abriu a caixa. John sorriu discretamente.

Não demorou muito para que os adolescentes chegassem. E ficaram surpresos de ver Peter e John rindo e colando algumas fotos num álbum.

-Por que tirava fotos de orelhas? – o xerife mostrou uma foto de Peter com aparentemente uns doze anos, magérrimo, o que fazia que suas orelhas ficassem em destaque. Peter riu quando viu a foto, concordando.

-Minha família era estranha, fazer o quê? – respondeu, ainda rindo.

Ao ver as fotos, Derek não pensou duas vezes em correr e pegar o pouco do álbum que já estava pronto, dando um beijo no rosto de Peter, que sorriu para o garoto. Ele então começou a mostrar para os outros adolescentes as fotos, apresentando o restante da família Hale. Lydia viu uma foto de Peter novo e sorriu ao ver como ele parecia feliz com a garota ao seu lado, que era a sua cara.

A campainha tocou em seguida, e Peter levantou para atender. E não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Oi, Peter – disse Melissa, meio sem graça – Eu sei que não agi certo nos últimos dias, e eu sinto muito. Será que a gente podia passar uma borracha por cima? – perguntou esperançosa. Peter sorriu. Ela então o abraçou dizendo que sentiu sua falta e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

John pareceu meio contrariado quando viu os dois juntos.

-O que estão fazendo? Querem ajuda? – ofereceu, ao se aproximar e cumprimentar John com um beijo no rosto. Scott foi cumprimentar a mãe quando ela chegou.

-Montando um novo álbum de família – respondeu Peter, sem graça.

Melissa consentiu e sentou do outro lado do balcão, e começou a olhar as fotos, sorrindo para as quais reconhecia Derek e Peter.

Ele então voltou a se sentar perto de John, que lhe empurrou uma foto dele pequeno com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

-Dia de cabelo ruim? – perguntou, tentando distrair o amigo que parecia pensativo de novo.

Peter olhou a foto e lembrou que ficou com aquele corte ridículo como castigo por uma semana por deixar Laura brincar de cabeleireiro com uma tesoura de verdade. Ele riu.

Eles continuaram colocando em ordem as fotos que sobraram, para que assim que Derek liberasse o álbum eles só precisassem colá-las.

Stiles, curioso como sempre, não conseguiu se conter em ver as fotos com Derek e começou a fuçar na caixa que estava agora no chão, encostada ao balcão. Abrindo, ele viu alguns envelopes com o que pareciam ser cartas, um álbum pequeno já pronto de um bebê loiro que ele não sabia quem era e uma fita VHS com uma etiqueta que dizia 'Arquivos secretos Hale. Não mexa!'. Ele pegou a fita e levou para Peter, perguntando do que se tratava.

Peter sorriu, dizendo que Thalia sempre gostou de registrar tudo, e que o hábito acabou passando para ele e para Laura, então eles fizeram questão de filmar tudo que podiam. Então ali devia ter provavelmente, além de alguns vídeos caseiros, boa parte das pegadinhas que eles pregavam nos membros da família.

-Acho que a gente ainda tem um videocassete jogado em algum lugar lá em casa. Quer que eu dê uma olhada? – perguntou Stiles. Os olhos de Derek brilharam com a possibilidade de poder ouvir a voz dos familiares de novo.

-Eu quero. Você acha pra mim? – pediu Derek antes que Peter pudesse responder, juntando as mãozinhas como se implorasse para Stiles. Stiles assentiu e foi em direção a sua casa com a fita.

John reparou que Peter pareceu ficar um pouco mais tenso. Melissa parecia ter notado também, pois enlaçou seu braço com o dele, puxando-o e mostrando uma foto dele bebê no colo de Thalia.

-Como você era fofo – disse ela apontando para suas bochechas enormes na foto – Ainda é, é claro – completou dando uma piscadinha para ele, fazendo-o corar.

Melissa ficou dando em cima de Peter na cara dura, pegando em seu braço sempre que possível. Peter parecia nem perceber o flerte, ficando na maior parte das vezes calado e com o olhar perdido nas fotos. John já estava irritado de ficar segurando vela.

-Essa foto da sua sobrinha vai para o álbum também? – pergunta, tentando quebrar o clima que Melissa tentava impor, mostrando uma foto de alguém segurando um bebê loiro com cabelos cacheados.

Peter pegou a foto e deu um sorriso triste depois de ver.

-Esse sou eu e não a Laura, Senhor Magoo. Mas pode ir para o álbum – falou Peter, balançando a cabeça.

Isaac e Jackson levantaram para ver a foto quando ouviram o comentário de Peter.

-Não é culpa minha se você tinha cara de menina – comentou John, ao ver que Peter parecia mais pálido depois que viu a foto.

-Nossa! Tenho que concordar. Não tinha nem barba ainda – comentou Jackson, mostrando a foto para Isaac que ficou comparando a foto com a aparência atual de Peter.

-Traidor – resmunga Peter, olhando feio para Jackson que ri.

-Pelo menos o bebê parece com você – comentou Isaac, tentando animá-lo.

Derek trouxe o álbum para comparar uma foto de quando Peter era menor e estava com ele e Laura com a que ele está com o bebê. E realmente, Charlie era a cara dele, só tinha os cabelos um pouco mais claros e encaracolados.

Os olhos de Peter ficaram vermelhos e somente John reparou e ouviu-o resmungar algo como "Meu gêmeo de outra mãe", antes de piscar e seus olhos voltarem ao normal. John viu que ele parecia meio sem graça.

-Não tem porque ficar envergonhado, sabe? Todos tem alguma coisa do passado que gostariam de esquecer – falou John, chamando atenção de todos os presentes.

Melissa riu.

-E o que você tão certinho poderia ter feito de tão embaraçoso? – inquiriu Melissa, rindo.

John resmungou algo que somente os lobisomens pareceram ouvir.

-Você fez um filme pornô para pagar a faculdade e o curso da polícia? – perguntou Scott, na dúvida. Jackson e Isaac se apoiavam um no outro rindo. Melissa coloca a mão na boca numa expressão divertida.

-Agora vai ter que mostrar – disse Melissa, começando a bater no balcão, agitando a bagunça com os adolescentes. E logo todos cantavam um coro de "Mostra! Mostra! Mostra".

John foi a contragosto para a sala, e quando achou o título que procurava no Netflix, acionou a exibição.

-Não sabia que tinha filme pornô no Netflix – comentou Scott, confuso.

-Ah, é muito pior que um filme pornô – admitiu John, fazendo careta quando seu rosto aparecia na tela.

-Não acredito. Esse era meu filme preferido quando era mais novo – comentou Peter quando começou a passar Mortal Kombat.

Os adolescentes começaram a torcer.

Stiles voltou depois de achar o videocassete, mas disse que a fita parecia estar suja, e que provavelmente eles não conseguiriam assistir até limparem.

-Não esquenta. Depois eu dou uma olhada na fita - disse John para o filho.

Nessa hora, Stiles vê o pai da tela e começa a pular e comemorar. Ele corre e senta do lado de Derek.

-Nossa. O senhor era um gato – comentou Lydia, aprovando o físico do lutador no filme.

-É mesmo. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Peter inocentemente.

-Vai se ferrar – responde o xerife, fazendo o amigo rir.

-Então, o que vocês acham de pizza? – sugeriu Peter. Todos concordaram animados.

Derek seguiu Peter quando ele levantou e sentou-se no balcão, com o álbum de fotos. Peter seguiu para o balcão e John foi com ele. Antes de pegar o telefone, Peter parou e olhou para John.

-Obrigado – disse Peter, sorrindo para o amigo. John sorriu de volta e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando se deu conta de que Peter ficava muito bem sorrindo.

-Então? Quer um autógrafo? – perguntou piscando e levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Peter riu.

Nenhum dos dois reparou que Derek levantara os olhos do álbum e observava os dois com um sorriso.

Em sua casa, Chris está acompanhando por câmeras o que se passa na casa de Peter. Ele via Peter na cozinha com Derek e John arrumando o que parecia ser um álbum e comendo pizza. Os três conversavam. De vez em quando Derek mostrava alguma coisa do álbum e Peter respondia e explicava. Peter e John riam muito o tempo todo.

Quando John e Stiles chegaram em casa tarde da noite, Stiles se despediu do pai e correu para seu quarto para dormir já que no dia seguinte tinha aula.

Apesar de cansado, John estava curioso. Tinha achado algumas coisas no comportamento do amigo estranhas, mas não tinha conhecimento suficiente sobre lobisomens para saber se eram normais ou não. Por isso, decidiu pegar a fita, desmontá-la e limpá-la. Quem sabe ali poderia estar as respostas que procurava.

E para sua surpresa, não levou muito tempo e não sobrou nenhuma peça quando ele remontou a fita. Ele colocou a fita no videocassete e ajustou a imagem, que não ficou perfeita, mas que quebrava um galho. Conectou o fone de ouvido na televisão e começou a assistir.

A fita começava com um bebê loiro de olhos claros sendo levado por uma moça jovem, parecida com Derek, de cabelos escuros, numa praia. Ela parecia orgulhosa quando ele deu alguns passos sozinho. Quando o rapaz que estava filmando, e que tinha uma voz muito familiar que ele não conseguia identificar, chamava o nome da criança, o bebê ria. Só aí John percebeu que se tratava de Peter quando era bebê. Era um bebê lindo. Ele sorriu e continuou assistindo.

A fita parecia acompanhar a família, mas especialmente o desenvolvimento de Peter. Peter com dois anos, com três. Sentado num parquinho brincando e chutando a canela de um homem, cujo rosto nunca aparecia. Peter com o resto da família. A diferença de idade brusca entre ele e os irmãos. John notou que somente Thalia parecia dar atenção ao garoto. E que ao contrário de todos os outros membros da família, Peter era o único com os cabelos e olhos claros, e que parecia solitário. Uma nova filmagem mostrava Peter com Thalia no hospital, enquanto a pessoa gravava o que John achava ser o primeiro encontro entre Peter e um bebê. Thalia perguntava qual nome Peter acha que ela deveria ter. Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu Laura. Thalia sorriu e disse que era um nome lindo. Peter parecia feliz em ver um bebê com os cabelos e os olhos claros como os dele.

Com o continuar da fita, ele via sempre Peter e Laura juntos. Ele ensinando ela a engatinhar, ajudando a dar os primeiros passos, e depois ela andando, indo sempre atrás dele. Os dois sempre um tanto afastados do resto, procurando sempre fazer companhia um ao outro. Eles num piquenique, sentados ao fundo, comendo. Ela engasgando, e ele preocupado chamando a irmã enquanto batia nas costas da pequena, que parecia não ter três anos ainda. Finalmente, ela cuspindo o que quer que fosse, antes que qualquer um dos mais velhos viesse acudir. John viu que quando finalmente chegaram, o que parecia ser o mais velho deles não pensou duas vezes em partir para cima de Peter. John viu com o coração apertado, Peter gritando e tentando fugir, enquanto apanhava. A garotinha se colocando entre os dois, tentando proteger Peter, com os olhos brilhando vermelhos para o tio, enquanto rosnava. Ela continuou até eles se afastarem. John viu que a expressão dela se suavizou quando virou para Peter, e os olhos voltaram a cor azul habitual. Ela secava seu rosto com as pequenas mãos e o abraçava para que se acalmasse. A cena acabava com Thalia chegando logo depois e checando se Peter e a garotinha estavam bem.

Os dois sempre estavam juntos. Aprontando juntos. E John reparou que todos pareciam brigar sempre com Peter, por mais que a culpa fosse dos dois. Os dois pareciam grudados. E John achava difícil imaginar como todo aquele amor e companheirismo terminaram em morte.

Na cena seguinte estavam sozinhos brincando no mesmo parquinho do começo da fita e a voz do homem perguntava por que ela era tão grudada no tio. Peter olhava para a câmera, ele parece ter uns oito anos. John reparou que ele se parecia muito com o pequeno Derek nessa idade. Laura parecia ter uns quatro. Ela olhava com uma expressão brava para câmera e olhos brilham vermelhos. 'Peter é o meu gêmeo de outra mãe', ela disse. O homem riu.

John pausou a fita na expressão dela. Eram os mesmo olhos vermelhos que ele vira antes. E não tinha Peter dito algo semelhante ao ver a foto que ele mostrara? John passou as mãos no rosto. Talvez estivesse vendo coisas.

Deu play novamente. Laura ignorou o homem que filmava e voltou a brincar com Peter, que parecia não ter prestado atenção no que ela falara. A cena acabava ali. Depois seguiam várias cenas dos dois crescendo juntos, sem nenhum diálogo. Eles sentados vendo um desenho qualquer na televisão. Brincando, concentrados num mundo só deles. Os dois no que parecia ser uma biblioteca, lendo livros que pareciam muito antigos perto de um homem moreno que John reconheceu como sendo o veterinário Deaton.

Vendo os dois de perfil, John não pôde deixar de comentar que Peter e Laura realmente pareciam gêmeos. A diferença era obviamente o sexo dos dois, a idade, e que enquanto os cabelos de Peter eram mais puxados para o dourado, os dela eram mais avermelhados.

As cenas seguiam os dois por anos, o que era visível pelas mudanças físicas nos dois e pelo aparecimento de um novo bebê de cabelos pretos e olhos claros. John reconheceu-o como sendo Derek. Peter e Laura tomando conta de Derek, que seguia os dois para cima a para baixo. Os três maiores, e mais um bebê, uma menina de cabelos e olhos pretos, como a mãe. Peter a carregando para cima e para baixo. O nome era Cora. Peter e Laura aprontando e Peter sempre sendo castigado por isso. John percebeu que dos três maiores, Laura parecia ser a mais protetora, enquanto Derek era o inocente e Peter parecia sensível demais. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas cenas no passar dos anos registrados Peter acabava em prantos, com Laura protegendo-o sempre com seus olhos brilhando vermelhos. Em nenhuma vez os olhos de Peter brilharam daquela cor.

John parou a fita novamente. Alguma coisa estava errada ali, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza do que exatamente. Tirou a fita e guardou-a na caixa. Desligou toda a aparelhagem. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, cansado. Talvez fosse melhor dormir e continuar no dia seguinte. E ele tinha uma boa ideia de por onde começar.

Quando estava nas escadas ele voltou e pegou a fita. Com ela em mãos, ele foi para seu quarto.

Stiles acordou no dia seguinte e desceu para preparar o café para ele e seu pai, quando notou um bilhete na mesa.

"Ligaram do serviço e tive que entrar mais cedo.

Não esqueça de tomar café-da-manhã.

Tente não colocar fogo na casa.

Não mate ninguém no trânsito.

Ass. Pai"

Ele riu depois de ler e foi pegar o pacote de cereal e o leite. Olhou pela janela e viu Peter correndo atrás do filhote pela rua. Sorriu e misturou tudo numa tigela.

John parou o carro na rua e foi em direção à porta de vidro. Tomando coragem, ele bateu à porta.

-Estamos fechados ainda – disse o homem ao abrir a porta – Xerife Stilinski – reconheceu.

-Eu sei que só vai abrir mais tarde, mas gostaria de saber se poderíamos conversar um pouco antes disso? Eu realmente gostaria da sua ajuda com algumas dúvidas que tenho – falou John, mostrando a fita e sua etiqueta.

-Claro. Entre – convidou Alan Deaton, ao abrir a porta de clínica veterinária.

Fim do cap. 9

**Notas da autora: **

**1) Essa semana conversei com o ator Ian Bohen, que faz o Peter Hale, pelo twitter :) Ele é muito fofo, e tem uma paciência de Jó.**

**2) Nesse capítulo a fic começa a se desenrolar. Espero que gostem.**


	10. Deixe recado após o bip

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 10 – Deixe recado após o bip

Já passava da hora do almoço e eles ainda estavam debaixo daquele sol esturricante instalando aros de basquete no quintal de trás da casa.

John na verdade estava só ajudando já que Peter era o único que ficava pendurado, fazendo malabarismos nas alturas para instalar os aros numa altura que achava adequada.

Enquanto ajudava alcançando as ferramentas necessárias e as peças para o lobisomem, se distraiu ao lembrar-se de sua visita ao veterinário dias antes. Deaton tinha sido claro sobre sua opinião sobre Peter. Falara coisas horríveis e John não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo tão ingênuo a ponto de ser totalmente enganado.

*Início do Flashback*

Deaton pegou a fita e examinou. Parecia ser a fita original com as gravações de Thalia.

John falou das coisas estranhas que notou não só naquele dia, mas nos outros também, a respeito de Peter. Dos olhos que mudavam de cor, e ficavam vermelhos sem nenhum motivo aparente. Das frases que dizia e que não faziam sentido até ele ver a fita, onde Laura dizia a mesma coisa.

Deaton largou a fita na mesa de inox e se afastou.

-Eu suspeitava que tivessem feito algo assim, mas não tinha provas até agora – comentou.

-Então você os conhecia bem? – perguntou o xerife para testar o veterinário, já que o tinha visto nas gravações.

Deaton riu.

-Sim, eles foram meus alunos quando eram pequenos. Thalia tinha mandado os dois estudarem com ele, numa tentativa de que eles ficassem entretidos e fizessem outra coisa senão aprontar com o resto da família.

John deu uma risadinha e disse que achava que não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Deaton virou e o encarou.

-Você parece o conhecer bem – disse o veterinário, e pareceu avaliar John.

-Sou observador – respondeu o xerife, com a voz despreocupada.

O veterinário sorriu e ofereceu café, que John prontamente aceitou.

-Eles se interessavam pelos assuntos mais estranhos como magia negra. E eu podia jurar que alguns livros sumiam, e depois de um tempo reapareciam fora do lugar – pareceu pensativo -As aulas pararam quando percebi que eles estavam usando os animais da clínica como cobaias em suas brincadeiras mórbidas – disse, fazendo John arregalar os olhos - Desde pequeno, Peter já demonstrava vários transtornos de conduta, que poderiam já ser sinais de psicopatia. Achei melhor deixá-lo afastado do que poderia lhe dar mais ideias erradas.

-E quanto a Laura? – perguntou John.

-Ela se negou a estudar sem Peter. Ela era muito ligada nele – respondeu, depois de bebericar o café.

-Você disse que ele demonstrava vários transtornos de conduta, ao que realmente se referia?

Deaton ficou sem graça e estava claramente incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

-Peter sempre teve problemas para se relacionar com outras pessoas. Tinha desvios de conduta.

John ficou na dúvida a que ele se referia.

-Ele sofria ou praticava bullying ou algo assim? – tentou entender.

Deaton negou com a cabeça.

-Ele se envolvia romanticamente com pessoas bem mais velhas.

Isso fez com que John se lembrasse da aproximação de Peter e Melissa, e como ele se esqueceu de comentar o quão mais jovem era.

-Quantos anos ele tinha quando começou com esse comportamento? - John perguntou

-Tinha acabado de completar dezesseis quando se envolveu com Mark, um professor da escola. Boa parte da alcateia achou que seria um perigo mantê-lo ali, e no fim Thalia como Alfa acatou a decisão da maioria, pelo bem e segurança do grupo. Ele não tinha dezessete quando Charlie nasceu.

-Quem é Charlie?

-Charlie foi o resultado da aventura dele com o tal professor.

John cuspiu o café que estava tomando.

-Como um relacionamento homossexual pode resultar numa criança? – O xerife achou que tinha entendido errado - E por que diabos a família abandonaria um adolescente grávido sozinho?

-Lobisomens de nascença podem gerar filhos, mesmo sendo do sexo masculino – o veterinário explicou - E Thalia não o jogou na rua. Ela o colocou em segurança num apartamento, onde ele ficaria longe dos olhos de todos e a salvo de caçadores.

John ainda parecia insatisfeito com a resposta.

-E que fim teve o tal professor? – perguntou, por fim.

-Depois que Charlie nasceu eles acabaram se reaproximando, e a família aceitou a união dos dois. E para todos os efeitos, eles pareciam uma família feliz.

John se lembrou da foto de Peter com o bebê, e como ele sorria. Suspirou, pois sabia que a história não terminava ali.

-Tanto o professor quanto o bebê morreram num acidente de carro dois anos depois. Na época suspeitaram de sabotagem já que o carro estava totalmente sem freio – falou o veterinário, com o semblante sério.

John pareceu alarmado.

-E você suspeita que foi Peter – ele constatou. Deaton consentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele ficou extremamente perturbado na época e Thalia teve que mantê-lo preso por mais de três meses no porão da Mansão, até ter certeza de que ele não era mais um perigo.

John achou horrível trancar alguém assim durante tanto tempo. Era pior do que o pai do garoto Lahey fez.

-Apesar de ficar preso, Peter nunca ficou sozinho. Laura sempre ficou ao seu lado, mesmo com ordens expressas da alfa para manter-se afastada.

-Achei que alfa era o mais alto nível hierárquico – ele comenta em dúvida.

-Laura era um caso à parte. Desde pequena ela mostrava que seria uma alfa. E por isso, nada nem ninguém conseguiria afastar os dois.

-Por isso os olhos dela brilhavam um vermelho intenso mesmo quando era pequena, como ele vira na fita e com Peter.

Deaton consente.

-Não consigo entender como ele teve coragem de matar Laura e como sequer conseguiu se ela era tão forte assim, e ele tinha acabado de sair de um coma.

O veterinário dá um sorriso triste.

-Sempre achei que os dois tramaram isso junto, que tinham feito alguma espécie de pacto. Mas minha teoria foi por água abaixo quando o corpo de Laura foi achado cortado ao meio.

John pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes. Ele levantou-se e andou pela sala.

-Seria plausível eles terem feito isso, mas algo imprevisto pelos dois aconteceu e ela ficou sem um corpo? O que aconteceria com ela nesse caso? – inquiriu curioso.

-É plausível. Nesse caso, ela permaneceu com ele, pelo menos até esse ponto. Mas o caso é: ele morreu logo depois, e duvido que isso estava nos planos deles.

-Mas ele voltou usando magia negra – retrucou o xerife.

-Não – negou o veterinário – Alguém voltou. Se a sua teoria está correta, poderia ser o Peter, poderia ser a Laura, os dois ou até mesmo alguém totalmente diferente. Eles certamente tinham algum conhecimento sobre o que era necessário fazer, mas estavam longe de ser especialistas no assunto.

John se assustou com a possibilidade de ter alguém ou algo desconhecido se passando por Peter.

-Nunca saberemos ao certo então – concluiu irritado ao ver que não conseguiria todas as respostas que queria afinal.

- Na verdade há um jeito – disse Deaton, ao virar e procurar algo em um de seus armários. Ele volta e deposita um pequeno saco com um pó fino na mão de John.

*Fim do flashback*

-John! John! Está me ouvindo? – perguntou Peter, com uma expressão preocupada para o amigo – Acho que ficou muito tempo no sol – comentou, ao colocar a mão na testa do outro – Talvez seja melhor entrar e beber alguma coisa.

John pareceu acordar com a sugestão.

-Algo estupidamente gelado seria ótimo – ele concorda com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Peter ri.

Eles seguem para a cozinha. Peter não demorou a pegar os copos, a travessa de gelo e latas do seu refrigerante preferido.

-Eu tinha pensado algo mais na linha de suco de cevada – comentou John, desolado ao olhar o refrigerante no balcão – Se você pegar pra mim, eu sirvo seu copo – ofereceu, com cara de pidão.

Peter balançou a cabeça e levantou para pegar a cerveja na geladeira. John aproveitou-se de que Peter estava de costas para despejar o conteúdo do saquinho que o veterinário lhe dera. Em seguida ele despejou uma quantidade absurda de cubos de gelo, como Peter gostava e serviu a Coca-Cola quando Peter já estava voltando para o balcão. Peter não notou nada estranho quando ao entregar a cerveja para o xerife.

-Você está bem? Seu coração está acelerado – perguntou olhando-o estranho.

-Só nervoso – respondeu John, com sinceridade.

Peter sorriu e começou a beber seu refrigerante. Ele bebeu quase o copo todo e John não percebeu diferença alguma.

-Provavelmente o tal pó não teve efeito algum - pensou John, voltando sua atenção para sua cerveja gelada.

Ele levantou a cabeça quando viu Peter levantando e despejando o resto de sua Coca-Cola na pia.

-Você está bem? – perguntou, estranhando a atitude do lobisomem que era viciado em Coca-Cola.

-Peter não pode responder no momento. Gostaria de deixar recado? – perguntou ao se afastar da geladeira e virar para John, com a jarra de limonada na mão.

John parecia surpreso demais para responder.

Ela encarou com seus olhos vermelhos por alguns segundos, em seguida voltou sua atenção para o seu copo e se serviu.

-O que quer que você tenha colocado no refrigerante deixou ele dopado e com uma dor de cabeça absurda – a pessoa a sua frente comentou depois de olhar para o canto direito. Parecia conseguir ver Peter.

-Laura? – perguntou John impressionado que tivesse realmente funcionado.

-Yeap – ela concordou – Você é realmente um bom detetive. Exatamente como Peter falou.

-Vocês conversam entre si, então? – John pareceu assustado. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Pescou tudo muito rápido e até conseguiu me chamar aqui – disse impressionada, levantando o copo saudando-o.

-Você deu todas as dicas – justificou o xerife – Eu só as segui.

-Não, eu só dei a chave para que você pudesse entender a mensagem – negou calmamente.

Ele franze o rosto.

-Como sabia que eu veria a fita ou que procuraria Deaton? – estranhou John.

-Não sabia – ela respondeu, deixando-o perplexo – Mas esperava, no entanto.

John parecia ainda não acreditar e ficava encarando.

-Sua mãe nunca disse que é rude encarar os outros? – comentou Laura ao levantar as sobrancelhas. Em seguida bebeu um pouco da limonada.

-Não foi minha intenção ofender – desculpou-se John – É só que é muito estranho. Por mais que seja o mesmo corpo, está tão diferente – afirmou, reparando na postura que era diferente, na delicadeza dos movimentos e no olhar forte que ela tinha.

-O que esperava? Somo pessoas diferentes – resmungou entediada.

-Mas como isso sequer é possível? – ele pergunta abismado.

-Você deve ter uma ideia se falou com Alan – ela comenta com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele concorda, mas sua expressão se fecha. Parecia irritado.

-Algo errado? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Deaton respondeu minhas perguntas, só não sei se as informações são confiáveis.

-Por quê?

-Uma coisa que aprendi no meu trabalho é confiar no meu instinto. E algo me diz que tem algo mais – ele passou a mãos no cabelo – Eu tenho acompanhado Peter desde que Derek e Isaac estão com ele, e nada do que Deaton disse bate com o que vejo diariamente.

-Ele contou o que sabia, o que era quase nada – comentou Laura, despreocupada.

-O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou, não entendo.

-Você prestou atenção à fita? – ela perguntou. Ele respondeu que sim – E o que achou?

Ele parece pensar um pouco antes de responder.

-A impressão que tive era que Peter parecia ser muito sozinho. E parecia sensível demais para fazer todas as atrocidades que Deaton falou – ele por fim responde.

-Não é irônico que alguém de fora conseguisse ver isso de cara, enquanto todos que estavam perto ignoravam? Eu estava certa em mostrar isso para você. Você é perfeito – disse, com um sorriso - Peter precisa de um amigo mais do que nunca, alguém que consiga ver como ele é realmente, alguém que o entenda. Alguém que o ame – ela explica, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Ele parecia um pouco sem graça.

-Então, há quanto tempo está interessado em Peter? – perguntou, depois de bebericar sua limonada.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Parecia um peixe fora d'água. Ela riu de sua expressão.

-Não adianta mentir, seu coração dispara sempre que fica muito próximo dele ultimamente – ela comenta, deixando-o sem graça. Ela sorri quando percebe seu desconforto – Não se preocupe. Peter não notou nada. E dificilmente notará, já que o dele também dispara quando você se aproxima demais – contou em tom de fofoca, surpreendendo John. Ela riu - Ele provavelmente não tem o mesmo nível de interesse, mas o pensamento já lhe passou pela cabeça. E como ele é um bicho do mato com praticamente zero experiência em relacionamentos não consegue evitar pensar no assunto quando te vê e fica todo encabulado – ela fala como se achasse a timidez dele a coisa mais fofa do mundo – É um milagre que ele não fique parecendo um tomate ou gagueje toda vez que fica perto de você – ela riu – Vai ver que finalmente ele está aprendendo.

-Deaton disse que ele teve um filho e um relacionamento com alguém mais velho. Como ele poderia ser praticamente inexperiente em tudo? – perguntou John, não entendendo.

-O que ele te disse exatamente, xerife? – ela estranhou sua reação.

John contou como Deaton pintou Peter como uma criança problemática, um adolescente promíscuo e um adulto homicida. Laura ficou lívida de raiva.

-Mentiras. Peter não era nenhuma dessas coisas – ela afirmou – Ele foi o melhor amigo que já tive. Ele sempre foi extremamente carinhoso com todos, e poucos eram com ele. Quando éramos pequenos nós aprontávamos, e daí? Morávamos numa casa gigante no meio do mato, sem vizinhos para brincar e não tínhamos com o que nos ocupar. Éramos um pouco levados, mas isso era sinal de saúde, não de problemas.

-Ele disse que Peter maltratava animais – contou para ver a reação dela.

Laura parecia horrorizada e enojada com a ideia.

-Não era bem assim. Só estávamos tentando aplicar o que estávamos aprendendo por conta própria – explicou.

-Com magia negra?! – ele perguntou espantado.

-Negra, branca, rosa. Qual a diferença? Magia é magia e ponto. O que é importante é o uso que você faz dela. E nós estávamos tentando salvar os animais que estavam condenados e em fase terminal – ela reparou que ele parecia surpreso com a informação – Ah, acho que ele se esqueceu de contar os detalhes. Que conveniente – comentou com um sorriso debochado.

-Ele também disse que ele era promíscuo e que se envolveu com um professor da escola quando era menor de idade e teve um filho com ele – decide provocá-la para ver sua reação.

-Como alguém pode ser promíscuo quando só se envolveu com uma única pessoa na vida toda? – ela retrucou, fazendo-o se calar - Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Mark quando aconteceu. E provavelmente só tomou a iniciativa porque era seu primeiro cio – John parecia chocado com a expressão que ela usou - Todo lobisomem tem um cio por ano, que é basicamente a época em que eles acasalam e procriam. Os hormônios ficam descontrolados e tudo mais – ela explica.

-E todo lobisomem tem que passar por isso todo cio? Não tem escolha? - John perguntou horrorizado.

Ela riu.

-Pelo cio todos passam, é biológico. Mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que repovoar o mundo com novos filhotes a cada ano. Existem métodos dependendo do tipo de parceiro que você tem. E você pode sempre evitar contato com outros durante o período. Normalmente é o que os pais fazem quando os lobisomens são quase filhotes - ela respondeu.

-O que deu errado então?

-Simples. Ele não tinha ninguém pais que se preocupassem o suficiente com ele. Ninguém prestou atenção, ninguém notou as mudanças. Eu estava sempre com ele, mas era muito nova para perceber, e ninguém nunca se deu ao trabalho de conversar com eles sobre esse tipo de coisa – ela admitiu.

-Então ele não tinha ideia do que poderia acontecer? – falou pasmo.

-O que ele sabia foi o que viu na escola nas aulas de reprodução humana. Pena que não somos humanos, não é?– ela comentou - Ele procurou o Mark e confessou seu amor. Foi correspondido – ela continuou a história.

-Ele sentia o mesmo pelo Peter? - John ficou confuso. Laura negou com a cabeça.

-Mark só reagiu como qualquer homem diante de uma oferta tentadora, ele aceitou de bom grado. Peter era novo, intocado, lindo e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para agradá-lo. Ele seria louco se o dispensasse – ela explicou friamente.

John pareceu enojado com a atitude do professor.

-Meus exatos sentimentos sobre o assunto – disse, levantando o copo e concordando com John.

Ele pareceu se recuperar um pouco e decidiu voltar à sua linha de raciocínio.

-Foi daí então que decidiram que era melhor Peter ficar afastado do resto da alcateia? – quis confirmar a informação de Deaton.

Ela o olhou estranho. Parecia não entender o que ele quis dizer. Então ela contou que quando Peter voltou no dia seguinte, era claro o que ele tinha feito. Todos na casa perceberam pelo cheiro antes mesmo dele entrar pela porta. Martin, o irmão mais velho dele não perdeu tempo em exigir que Peter contasse onde e com quem passou a noite. E quando Peter contou sobre Mark, ele ficou possesso! Conhecia Mark da época da escola, e achava que ele não valia nada e que era um galinha. Falou que Peter era um trouxa por ter caído na lábia dele. Peter o defendeu dizendo que ele não era mais assim, que era responsável, era um professor. Martin perdeu o controle e deu uma surra descomunal em Peter.

John lembrou-se da cena da fita em que ele batia em Peter, quando ele era pequeno, e ficou penalizado.

-Ninguém se meteu. Acharam que ele merecia, que tinha sido irresponsável e iria chamar atenção dos caçadores para eles com esse escândalo. Que ele colocou toda a alcateia em risco com essa atitude impensada. Eu tentei defendê-lo, mas eles eram muitos e mais fortes. Eles o colocaram pra fora de casa.

John fez sinal para ela parar. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Peter fora expulso da alcateia?

-Deaton disse que ele ficou num apartamento a salvo – John repetiu a informação anterior.

-Minha mãe, Thalia, que era alfa, estava viajando quando isso aconteceu e que Martin, que era o primeiro beta e o segundo em comando, aproveitou-se disso para botar Peter para correr. Os outros poderiam ter contestado, mas ninguém o fez.

-E onde ele ficou então? – estranhou o xerife – Um adolescente sem dinheiro e sem emprego ou qualquer qualificação não teria muitas opções.

-Ele procurou Mark, que deixou Peter ficar quando viu o estado em que estava. Quando minha mãe voltou da viagem, ela concordou que era melhor Peter ficar longe da alcateia. Eu fui com ela quando ela deu um dinheiro pra ele se manter – ela fez uma pausa - Nunca tinha o visto chorar tanto – ela parecia extremamente triste.

O xerife achou um absurdo a irmã que sempre cuidara dele simplesmente virar as costas para ele.

-E quanto a Charlie? – ele perguntou.

-Peter só descobriu um mês depois e contou para Mark juntamente com toda a verdade sobre lobisomens e tudo mais. Mark riu, chamou-o de maluco e o mandou ir embora.

John ficou abismado de ele ter colocado Peter para fora também.

-Depois disso Peter pegou metade do dinheiro que minha mãe tinha dado e comprou um apartamento pequeno e guardou o resto. Arranjou um emprego e trabalhou até onde deu e depois ficou em casa até o bebê nascer – ela concluiu.

-E como ele voltou para casa depois? Não consigo imaginar ele esquecendo e perdoando tudo isso – comentou.

-Aí é que você se engana. Logo depois que Charlie nasceu ele ligou pedindo que alguém fosse buscá-lo – ela disse, debruçando-se na bancada.

-Ele simplesmente deu a criança de mão beijada? - John estranhou.

-Não foi nada disso - negou ela, balançando a cabeça - Ele teve algumas complicações no parto e queria ter certeza de que alguém acharia a criança antes dele morrer – explicou com um sorrisinho sinistro.

John ficou horrorizado.

-Quando todos nós chegamos lá, ele estava parecendo uma cera e tinha sangue para todos os lados. Por um minuto duvidei que ele fosse sobreviver – contou triste.

John estava com os olhos marejados.

-Phillip, um dos meus tios, era médico e cuidou de Peter. Enquanto minha mãe, minha tia Helena e eu cuidávamos de Charlie. Peter só acordou alguns dias depois – falou - Charlie era o bebê mais fofo que eu já tinha visto – contou com enorme sorriso - E todos se sentiram péssimos por terem tratado Peter mal depois que viram aquele anjinho.

-E como Peter reagiu a todos depois que se recuperou? – ele estava curioso.

Laura abaixou os olhos e parecia desolada.

-Os olhos dele brilharam azuis – ela disse, por fim.

John não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, já que para ele os olhos de Peter sempre foram azuis.

-Não a cor dos olhos, mas a cor que eles brilham quando estamos em contato com nosso lado lobo, o que reflete o que realmente somos. Alfas têm olhos vermelhos que indicam o poder, betas têm olhos amarelos que indicam sua fragilidade e inocência, ômegas têm olhos laranja que é um misto dos dois, já que estão por conta própria. Mas só os lobisomens que viram algo puro morrer têm os olhos azuis.

-E quem ele viu morrer?

-Ele mesmo – ela respondeu sem hesitar - Ele tinha passado meses sozinho, abandonado quando mais precisou de todos. Eles o mataram quando quebraram seu coração.

John consentiu com a cabeça, entendia o que ela queria dizer.

-E como vocês todos voltaram a se falar? E quanto a Mark? – estava ansioso, queria saber como tudo acabava.

-Peter voltou a frequentar nossa casa para passar tempo comigo, com Derek e com Cora. Os outros acabaram se chegando. Um dia Mark apareceu por lá. Queria ver o menino. Depois passou a ir todos os dias na casa de Peter ver o filho, e em pouco tempo mudou para lá.

John ficou bobo de Peter ter aceitado o cara de volta assim tão fácil. Laura disse que ele realmente era apaixonado pelo Mark. O porquê ela nunca iria entender, já que ela achava que ele merecia coisa muito melhor.

John perguntou como eles morreram.

-Num acidente de carro. Eles estavam numa reunião lá em casa, e brigaram. Mark foi embora com o carro e sem falar nada levou Charlie. Peter quando se deu conta de que ninguém via o menino há um tempo entrou em pânico já que o nosso quintal era gigante – comentou, se referindo obviamente à floresta - Quando Peter voltou para casa, a polícia já tinha ligado avisando do acidente. Ele ficou louco. Saiu correndo, antes que alguém pudesse pará-lo e foi até o local ver com os próprios olhos.

John fez uma careta de dor.

-O problema é que não tinha muito para ver, nem muito para enterrar – comentou morbidamente.

John respirou um pouco e perguntou se ele ficou trancado no porão por três meses mesmo. Laura faz que sim.

-Eu fiquei com ele todos os dias até ele melhorar – ela disse.

-Deaton acha que ele sabotou o carro – comentou o xerife.

-Isso é absurdo! Peter amava Charlie mais do que tudo, e mesmo que todos preferissem que não, ele era apaixonado por Mark. Não duvido que alguém realmente tenha sabotado o carro. Minha família tinha vários inimigos que poderiam tê-lo feito – disse, referindo-se aos caçadores - E mesmo dentro da nossa família ninguém morria de amores por Mark. Mas tenho certeza que não foi ele – ela foi categórica.

-Ele também disse que foi nessa época que ele ficou psicótico – falou John, já cansado de tantas informações desencontradas.

-Alan mente compulsivamente – ela riu – Até o nosso trato para vingarmos nossa família, Peter nunca tinha tentado matar ninguém exceto a si mesmo. Por isso ficou preso.

John parecia chocado. Não esperava por essa. Mas queria saber do resto.

Laura disse que depois disso, eles decidiram fazer faculdade juntos. Ele voltou a morar na Mansão e os dois foram praticamente inseparáveis até o incêndio, quando ela teve que fugir com Derek para não serem mortos pelos caçadores, enquanto Peter ficou em coma no hospital.

John disse que agora finalmente chegaram à parte que ele não conseguiu entender direito. Como ela estava ali conversando com ele e com os olhos vermelhos de alfa. Ela não deveria ter perdido o posto quando Peter a "venceu" em combate.

-Eu sempre mostrei sinais de que seria uma alfa. O que é raro. Alguns chamam pessoas como eu de alfa verdadeiro. Alguém que conseguiria ser um alfa sem necessariamente herdar de outro, como era o normal.

Ela então explicou como mantinham contato, mesmo que mínimo, quando ele começou a mostrar sinais de melhora e tramaram tudo. Planejaram como ele mataria seu corpo enquanto mantinha segura a sua alma em si próprio, para assim adquirir o poder de um alfa. Como descobriram a lista dos nomes com os responsáveis pelo incêndio. Como ele faria novos betas, mantendo Derek longe e a salvo, para ajudá-lo na vingança. Até que as coisas começaram a desandar.

-Peter cortou seu corpo ao meio. Isso não estava nos planos, não é? - John comentou.

-Ele não fez isso. Foram os caçadores para atrair Derek – ela defendeu-o.

Ela então contou como o novo beta de Peter se rebelou com a ajuda de Derek. E o quão difícil foi fazer o próprio Derek confiar em Peter depois que os caçadores disseram que ele a tinha matado com requintes de crueldade. Como ela sempre tentou ajudar, às vezes interferindo. Como Peter tinha um plano B, no caso de algo dar mais errado do que já estava. E como no final, nem mesmo ela conseguiu fazê-lo se mexer quando viu o fogo.

-Não entendi – admitiu John.

-Um pouco antes de morrer, Stiles e Jackson atiraram cocktails Molotov em Peter, e quando ele viu o fogo, ele simplesmente travou. Isso deu a chance de Derek atacar e matá-lo.

-E daí, entrou o plano B? – perguntou, com um sorriso. A história era chocante, mas estava impressionado com o raciocínio dos dois.

-Sim – concordou, com um sorriso - Graças ao plano B conseguimos sobreviver graças à Lydia. Peter tentou fazer com que Lydia cooperasse, com muita delicadeza. Mas a garota se negava a ver o que estava acontecendo. Então tomei a frente quando nosso tempo estava acabando, e ela temia que não tivesse sido tão delicada e cuidadosa quanto Peter – ela deu um sorriso divertido – E então voltamos. E o resto da história você já conhece.

-Acho difícil acreditar que Peter tivesse um plano B, e você não – falou John, olhando em seus olhos.

-Você é perspicaz, xerife – comentou com um sorriso. Seus olhos tinham um brilho maroto – Esse era o meu plano B. Eu sabia que algo podia dar errado. Mas eu sempre estaria com Peter, como prometi depois que Charlie nasceu.

-E não há nada que se possa fazer? Para que você consiga sua vida de volta?

Ela sorriu.

-Não. Não há como recuperar meu corpo. Mesmo que eu conseguisse revivê-lo, eu morreria em seguida de hemorragia porque nem mesmo um alfa poderia remendar duas partes de um corpo. Mas mesmo que meu corpo ainda estivesse intacto não seria viável. Tudo na magia negra tem um preço. Nesse caso, o preço foi boa parte da força de Peter. Não há garantias de que se tentássemos de novo, ele sobreviveria. E se ele morresse, então seria tudo em vão.

-Não entendo o porquê você fez esse trato para começo de conversa. Você poderia ter feito tudo isso sozinha, sem correr nenhum risco de ficar sem um corpo ou de algo dar errado. Você tinha a lista com os nomes. Já era a alfa – concluiu John depois de averiguar tudo que já tinha sido dito.

-Eu certamente poderia – concordou Laura, terminando seu copo de limonada – Mas se eu tivesse feito assim, Peter ainda estaria se recuperando no hospital, coberto de queimaduras e atormentado todo o tempo pelos pesadelos com incêndio. Já com o trato, ele teria poder suficiente como alfa para se recuperar, fora o prazer em acabar com todos os responsáveis pela morte da família. Certamente isso não acabaria com os pesadelos que ele ainda tinha, mas certamente traria um alívio e uma sensação de dever cumprido – finalizou sua lógica.

John concordou com a cabeça. Entendia o ponto dela.

-Mas como vocês convivem aí? Você fica sempre presa, ou esquecida num canto? – perguntou perturbado.

Ela riu.

-Não, não fico presa. Eu vejo o que ele vê. Posso fazer o que ele faz, como agora. Mas não gosto muito de fazer isso. A não ser em casos extremos quando uma amostra de força é necessária para impor respeito, ou quando ele pede minha ajuda. Fico feliz em vê-lo feliz com os novos filhotes da alcateia e ele é tão melhor do que para cuidar do Derek. Em pouco tempo ele fez bem mais por ele do que eu fiz em seis anos. Então eu me contento em ajudar e proteger sempre que necessário até que Derek cresça e retome seu lugar como alfa.

-Você fala como quem espera que algo dê errado – estranhou John.

-Meu pai não vai desistir tão fácil, aquele caçador tem um gênio péssimo e não gosta de ser contrariado. Peter acha que finalmente se livrou dele, mas está errado. Ele está tramando alguma coisa e não tem só a ver com Derek. Ele não quer só meu irmão caçula. Ele quer a todos nós. E quando ele chegar, só trará desgraça, e nada do que ele ofereça a Peter vai ser bom para ele. Ele vai tentar destruir seu passado, mas só vai trazer dor e nada mais. Eu tentei alertar o Peter, mas ele é teimoso e se nega sequer a cogitar o assunto. E é aí você entra. Você tem que ficar de olhos abertos por ele, John – ela levantou e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos - Algumas coisas nunca deveriam ser ditas, entende? – ela parecia aflita.

John ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso quando ela olhou para o canto direito, largou seu rosto e se afastou.

-O efeito está passando. O tempo está acabando – ela murmurou.

Ela levantou e colocou o copo na pia, pegou um novo, outra coca, mais gelo, serviu e sentou novamente na frente de John.

E ele dessa vez pôde ver os olhos de Peter perdendo o brilho vermelho, ficando fora de foco e lentamente retornando a cor azul habitual.

Peter fez uma careta e se encolheu um pouco. Parecia estar com dor.

-Você está bem, Peter? – perguntou John, preocupado.

-Sim – Peter responde – Só com uma d...

-Dor de cabeça? – John o interrompeu. Peter fez que sim – Por que não descansamos um pouco então? – sugeriu.

Peter achou uma excelente ideia e os dois se jogaram no sofá para ver televisão.

Peter ficava se remexendo a toda hora no sofá, não conseguindo encontrar uma posição confortável já que sua cabeça latejava de dor.

-Toma um remédio – sugeriu o xerife, olhando-o estranho.

-Dificilmente faria efeito e eu nem tenho remédio em casa – resmungou o lobisomem, fechando os olhos. A luz estava incomodando.

John então o puxou, fazendo-o deitar com a cabeça em seu colo.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Peter, sem graça.

-Molestando você, é claro – respondeu John, com uma cara debochada, fazendo-o corar.

Ele então começou a massagear as têmporas de Peter, que não conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio quando a dor começou a ceder. Não demorou muito para que Peter pegasse no sono.

John o observou dormindo e pela primeira vez admitiu para si mesmo que se importava com Peter mais do que como um amigo.

-Você não está mais sozinho – ele disse baixinho, ao ver a expressão tranquila e serena do lobisomem.

Quando os adolescentes e Derek chegaram da escola, encontram os dois dormindo no sofá com a televisão ligada. John estava dormindo sentado, com a cabeça pendendo para trás e roncando enquanto Peter estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, de lado, abraçando o braço de John contra seu peito.

Fim do cap. 10

**notas da autora: **

**1) Aqui é onde a coisa começa a se desenrolar. Deu uma trabalhinho até chegar num ponto onde tudo fosse explicado, sem perder o ritmo, e sem dar muitos spoilers do que vem por aí. Acabou ficando um pouco maior do que os outros capítulos, mas achei que se diminuísse alguma parte iria comprometer o entendimento do todo. E bom, para ser sincera até agora é o meu capítulo preferido já que ele é do tipo que vai fazer os leitores se apaixonarem definitivamente pelas personagens ou repudiarem a fic totalmente. É 8 ou 80 aqui ^^ Não tem meio termo.**

**2) Falei com o ator Linden Ashby, que faz o xerife Stilinski, pelo twitter. Ele é fofo. Fiquei feliz e por consequência John roubou a cena e dominou o capítulo ^^**


	11. Por essa ninguém esperava

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 11 – Por essa ninguém esperava

Allison voltou a frequentar a casa, e Derek não parecia mais tão hostil com ela. Não era exatamente carinhoso como com os outros, mas pelo menos já não saía correndo cada vez que a via. Allison já considerava isso um avanço descomunal no relacionamento dos dois.

Os dias foram passando e logo viraram semanas e meses. Derek passou a crescer numa velocidade absurda e parecia ter crescido pelo menos uns cinco anos. Por conta disso, Peter foi obrigado a tirá-lo da escola e ele agora estudava em casa.

Peter e John pareciam muito ligados e vez ou outra um dos garotos, normalmente Derek ou Isaac, podiam jurar que tinham interrompido algo entre os dois, uma vez que eles pareciam extremamente embaraçados e desconversavam, se afastando um do outro com o rosto vermelho e o coração acelerado.

Quando a assistente social veio novamente, Peter teve que ter muito jogo de cintura para convencê-la de que sim, aquele era Derek, e que faziam muitos anos desde que ela viera a primeira vez, e que talvez fosse época dela se aposentar.

Chris estava em sua casa acompanhando por câmeras o que se passa na casa de Peter. Pela câmera, ele via Peter na cozinha com Derek fazendo um lanche e pareciam estar ouvindo música, já que ambos pareciam se mexer no mesmo ritmo. De vez em quando ele tirava Derek para dançar. Os dois riam muito.

Os adolescentes estavam mais uma vez no refeitório conversando entre eles, no seu clubinho VIP, quando a discussão estourou.

Scott, que não gostava da ideia de Peter ainda estar solteiro e continuar a ter contato com sua mãe, apoiava a ideia de tentarem fazer com que Peter e Chris conversassem. Isaac e Jackson, que agora praticamente vivia na casa de Peter já que aceitara finalmente ser parte da alcateia, ficaram horrorizados. Isaac achava que o caçador era maluco, e Jackson não podia deixar de concordar; os dois não achavam uma boa ideia ele perto de Derek, sendo pai biológico ou não.

-Talvez não seja uma ideia tão ruim assim – Stiles riu - Chris Argent poderia ser a figura de autoridade que Derek precisa, e que claramente Peter não é, já que ele deixa o garoto fazer tudo que quer – argumentou. Até Isaac parecia pensativo agora. Peter realmente não era nem um pouco linha dura nem com ele, nem com Derek. Ele não tinha muitos problemas com isso e até gostava da liberdade, mas Derek se aproveitava e ele temia o que isso acarretaria para o futuro se o alfa crescesse achando que o mundo girava ao seu redor.

- Eu concordo – disse Lydia, verificando suas unhas impecáveis.

-Como pode achar uma boa ideia? O cara é maluco! – Jackson ficou indignado – Não acredito que vai ficar do lado dele – completou azedo, indicando Stiles, que estava do outro lado da mesa.

-Como você é dramático, Jackson – a garota disse, revirando os olhos, claramente entediada – Só estou sendo prática. Derek agora parece ter dez anos. Nada impede que ele peça um exame de DNA e prove que Derek é filho dele – falou, fazendo os outros arregalarem os olhos. Sequer tinham pensado em tal possibilidade – Então, seria bom que eles conversassem e entrassem num acordo antes que o nosso psicopata favorito acabe sem um dos filhos – explicou, como se eles tivessem três anos de idade.

-E meu pai não é maluco – defendeu Allison, ganhando olhares descrentes dos demais – Minha tia e meu avô eram malucos. Meu pai é uma boa pessoa – ela afirmou ainda não convencendo ninguém - Não nego que ele seja meio ríspido, mas é um bom pai. E ele realmente quer conhecer o menino. Eu não ia me importar nem um pouco em ter um irmão mais novo - completou com o rosto corado.

-Então fechou! Vou bolar tudo, não se preocupem. Hoje mesmo já falo com Peter e faço-o marcar alguma reunião.

-Já? Tão cedo assim? Não é melhor esperar um pouco? – perguntou Isaac, um tanto aflito.

-Por quê? – a atitude do outro chamou a atenção de Lydia e Stiles, que o olhavam com os olhos estreitos.

-Talvez não seja um bom momento, só isso – o garoto de cabelos cacheados tentou despistar. Ele sentiu uma gota de suor escorrendo de sua testa, era péssimo mentindo e sabia disso. Por isso, tentou dar olhares significativos para Jackson, na esperança que o outro o ajudasse.

-Quê? – reclamou Jackson, ao se irritar com as olhadas estranhas de Isaac. Ele pôde ver o outro bufar e fingir estar desenhando. Daí caiu a ficha e ele ficou vermelho como uma pimenta – Oh – ele arregalou os olhos quando finalmente entendeu o porquê da aflição do outro e não pôde deixar de corar também.

-Desembuchem logo, antes que eu perca a paciência – sibilou Lydia, rosnando com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Não é nada demais, ele só está um p-pouco... – gaguejou Isaac. Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras para se expressar.

-Doente – ajudou Jackson, tentando parecer solícito e ao mesmo tempo despreocupado.

-Isso! –Isaac quase pulou sobre a mesa e abraçou o outro em agradecimento - E por isso seja melhor esperar algumas semanas.

-Estão mentindo – cantarolou Scott, com um sorrisinho no rosto, enquanto segurava a mão da namorada que observava os dois com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Lydia fuzilou Jackson com o olhar.

-Ele está no cio, ok? Pronto. Falei – vomitou Jackson, não aguentando o olhar da namorada. Isaac o olhava como se tivesse sido traído.

-Como é que é? Eu acho que não entendi direito – comentou Stiles, chocado.

-É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Peter entrou no cio e vai ficar por umas duas semanas. E de qualquer jeito, ele nem pretende ficar por aqui. Ele comentou que ficaria fora uns dias – explicou, com o rosto queimando e evitando os olhos de todos.

Houve um momento de silêncio que seguiu a revelação, que só foi quebrado quando Scott começou a gargalhar, quase caindo da cadeira. O garoto ria tanto, que chamou a atenção de quase todos no refeitório.

-Você só está rindo porque não teve que passar pela experiência humilhante de participar da aula ilustrada de acasalamento e reprodução de lobisomens – Isaac comentou mal humorado, surpreendendo Stiles.

-Foi ideia do Derek. Ele disse que não conseguia entender como alguém podia sangrar durante duas semanas e não morrer. Eu tenho certeza que ele estava tirando uma com a nossa cara – Jackson parecia compartilhar do sentimento de Isaac.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir depois do comentário de Jackson. E finalmente começaram a tramar como fariam a aproximação dos dois.

Quando Isaac chegou em casa com os outros adolescentes, estranhou o frio absurdo que estava lá dentro. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele foi direto procurar o controle do ar-condicionado. Finalmente achou-o em cima da estante.

-Não desliga, eu estou derretendo – pediu Peter com a voz fraca.

Peter estava jogado no sofá, com os olhos semicerrados. Apesar do frio, ele estava de camiseta e bermuda. Parecia estar tremendo e suava muito. Derek estava sentado ao seu lado, com um casaco e touca. E mesmo com toda aquela roupa parecia com frio, pois estava encolhido.

-Você parece que está com o pé na cova – comenta Jackson preocupado com o mais velho. Peter só levantou a sobrancelha indicando que ouvira e gemeu, mas não se moveu.

-Você não parece nada bem mesmo - concorda Scott – Mas cheira bem. Muito bem – comentou para si mesmo quando começou a cheirar o ar perto do outro.

Lydia pôs a mão na testa de Peter, tirando rapidamente. Parecia alarmada.

-Você está queimando – ela constatou – Vocês não disseram nada sobre ele ficar mal assim – acusou Isaac e Jackson.

-Ele não mencionou nada sobre algo assim – Isaac se defendeu.

-Talvez seja outra coisa – argumentou Jackson. Derek olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

-Então é melhor a gente levá-lo até o meu chefe, ele com certeza vai saber o que fazer – disse Scott tentando tirar Peter do sofá, que rosnou se encolhendo e com os olhos brilhando azuis.

Os adolescentes se afastaram assustados com o rosnado.

-Talvez a gente deva ligar para o meu pai. Eles são amigos. Duvido que ele vá rosnar para ele – Stiles sugeriu – Ou para Melissa. Ela é enfermeira, vai poder ajudar – olhou esperançoso para os outros.

-Nenhum dos dois entende nada de lobisomens – disse Derek, irritado e por um segundo lembrou e muito seu eu adulto.

O garoto tinha razão. Lydia pegou o telefone e entregou para Allison, que pareceu confusa.

-Seu pai conhece tudo sobre lobisomens. Liga e diz que é uma emergência – explicou a ruiva.

Não demorou cinco minutos para que a Tahoe vinho de Chris e vários outros carros parassem de qualquer jeito na frente da casa de Peter.

Ele desceu armado até os dentes, junto com outros caçadores. Porém, quando chegou na sala e viu Peter suando e gemendo, ele liberou os outros dizendo que foi alarme falso.

Assim que os outros caçadores saíram, ele cruzou os braços e olhou para a filha.

-Essa era a emergência? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto indicava Peter com a cabeça.

-A gente não sabia o que fazer. Quando chegamos da escola ele estava assim já – justificou Allison, nervosa e tremendo de frio – Scott até tentou tirá-lo daí, mas ele começou a rosnar e a se encolher.

-Ele está queimando de febre – comentou Lydia, se intrometendo na conversa.

-Lobisomens têm a temperatura mais elevada do que humanos – Chris desconsidera seu comentário logo de cara.

Stiles bufa e empurra o caçador, que foi pego de surpresa, e encosta sua mão em Peter. Funciona. Chris tinha uma expressão alarmada quando puxou a mão de volta.

-A gente não pode chamar uma ambulância e você conhece lobisomens como ninguém – comentou Jackson a contragosto.

-Só diz o que devemos fazer para ele melhorar e ele poder ir viajar – disse Isaac, sem muita boa vontade – Ele só estava esperando eu chegar da escola para ficar com o Derek – explicou ao ver a expressão de desagrado do outro.

-Bobagem. Ele não tem condições de ir a lugar algum assim – retrucou Chris, balançando a cabeça ao olhar a mala de viagem de Peter, que estava perto da porta – Já que estou aqui, não me incomodo de ajudar. Queria mesmo conversar com ele há tempos – comentou pensativo. Só não esperava que fosse naquelas condições – Vocês podem seguir com os seus planos. Eu cuido disso.

Só aí ele reparou que Derek estava encapotado e tremia de frio, assim como os demais adolescentes.

-Irresponsável – Chris falou mal o lobisomem que continuava jogado no sofá, mas o olhava pelo canto do olho – Será que alguém pode desligar esse ar-condicionado e abrir as janelas? – ordenou, fazendo os adolescentes correrem pelo cômodo.

Ele se aproximou do sofá e sorriu para Derek e sugeriu que ele fosse trocar de roupa. Quando o garoto subiu as escadas saindo do lado do lobisomem, ele se aproximou do mais novo. Tentou fazer com que levantasse, mas Peter voltou a rosnar e se afastava de suas mãos. Percebendo que seria inútil qualquer tentativa amigável, ele simplesmente puxou o mais novo pelo quadril e o jogou nos ombros, como se fosse um saco de batatas.

Quando virou reparou que todos o olhavam surpresos. Ele franziu o cenho em resposta, os adolescentes disfarçaram.

-Aonde é o banheiro? – perguntou para Scott, fazendo-o dar um pulinho.

Scott não conseguiu responder verbalmente. Podia passar o tempo que fosse, Chris Argent ainda lhe dava arrepios. Então, ele simplesmente se limitou a apontar o caminho.

-Agora vão. Isso pode afetar vocês – resmungou, indo para o banheiro.

Eles não se moveram até que ouviram o chuveiro ser ligado.

Fim do capítulo 11


	12. Não é o que parece

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 12 – Não é o que parece

Quando Derek voltou com Isaac e Jackson na manhã do dia seguinte para casa, já que os outros dois tinham que ir pra escola, ele correu na frente ao descer do carro.

Estava com saudades do tio. Afinal, era o primeiro dia que dormia longe do tio nos últimos meses. Não que ele não tenha gostado de dormir na casa de Jackson. Jackson agora era da alcateia, era família, mas não era a mesma coisa. Peter era seu tio, e agora seu pai, e não parecia bem no dia anterior. Por ele, nem sequer teriam saído do seu lado, mas ninguém levava uma criança de dez anos em consideração, por mais que tal criança tivesse na verdade vinte e três.

Não demorou muito para a casa ser invadida pelos adolescentes. Era dia de irem com o Camaro, e isso significava saírem no tapa para ver quem dirigiria.

Jackson, apesar de ter adorado ter sua casa inclusa como território da alcateia, estava também preocupado com Peter. Por isso, quando entrou já saiu gritando por ele. Só parou quando viu que Derek estava parado, olhando fixamente a cozinha. Estranhou a atitude do garoto até que olhou na mesma direção.

Isaac entrou logo depois e ficou chocado com a cena.

-Vocês vão demorar muito? A gente tem prova hoje. Os outros já estão esperando no carro, Jackson – resmungou Allison, aparentando estar com muita pressa.

Mas ela se calou diante da cena que presenciou. Jackson finalmente recuperou o movimento de parte do corpo e cobriu os olhos de Derek.

-Ei, vou poder dirigir, não é Isaac? - perguntou Stiles, entrando na casa pulando – Ai, caramba! – exclamou quando viu o que todos olhavam fixamente.

Chris Argent estava na cozinha, sem camisa e só de calça jeans, segurando um copo de água com uma mão e na outra uma espátula. Ele parecia estar preparando o café quando eles chegaram.

Os olhos de Isaac brilharam amarelos e ele rosnou para o caçador, que deu um passo para trás, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. O garoto de cabelos cachados bufou e subiu as escadas pulando vários degraus.

Ao chegar no quarto, Isaac viu Peter dormindo tranquilamente. E ele teria sorrido em qualquer outro dia, mas só de pensar no que os dois poderiam ter feito na cama onde eles todos dormiam, o sangue lhe subia à cabeça.

Ele abriu as janelas com tudo, fazendo Peter resmungar cobrindo o rosto. Quando viu que o outro não tinha a mínima intenção de levantar, sacudiu-o sem nenhuma gentileza arrancando as cobertas.

Peter acordou e estava se sentindo péssimo. Ainda estava com frio e alguém puxou as cobertas. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que Isaac o olhava estranho. Ficou confuso. Tentou se mexer e confortá-lo, mas seu corpo doía e não pôde conter um gemido, e instintivamente encolheu o corpo todo.

-Levanta logo. Seu namoradinho está te esperando lá embaixo com o café da manhã – sibilou Isaac, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos – Eu acho que você tem muita coisa para explicar. – rosnou, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Peter sentou na cama, olhando para a porta sem entender nada. Balançou a cabeça e foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisaria de um banho para acordar e enfrentar adolescentes problemáticos logo de manhã.

-Isso quer dizer que você vai morar aqui? – perguntou Derek para Chris que ainda estava cozinhando, deixando-o vermelho – Eu não vou ter que te chamar de pai, não é? Peter é o meu pai – continuou, olhando feio para o caçador - Eu posso te chamar de Zé? – sugeriu inocentemente - Você tem cara de Zé – afirmou, com um sorrisinho malvado.

Chris passou as mãos no rosto aparentando cansaço.

-Vocês não deveriam estar na escola? – tentou desviar a atenção dos adolescentes, que agora estavam todos sentados ao balcão.

-Queremos saber o que está acontecendo aqui – respondeu Jackson, olhando feio para o caçador.

-Eu não vou mais para a escola. Estudo em casa – comentou Derek – Então, se vier para cá, teremos bastante tempo para conversar – ele sorriu – Eu adoro conversar – ele riu, fazendo os adolescentes o olharem atônitos.

Peter, que estava descendo as escadas, ficou pálido quando viu o caçador sem camisa totalmente à vontade em sua cozinha na frente de seus filhos e do resto da alcateia.

Ele deve ter ficado um tempo considerável parado, pois quando se deu conta, Chris estava rindo para ele e todos o encaravam.

-Não, não foi sonho. Era eu cuidando de você a noite toda – provocou Chris, com um sorrisinho debochado. Peter tinha uma expressão horrorizada estampada no rosto - Confesso que era mais engraçado há trinta anos; você era bem mais leve. Pelo menos consegui um bom material de chantagem - Chris mostrou o celular, para os adolescentes, com um vídeo de Peter ronronando enquanto Chris fazia carinho em seus cabelos - Quem diria que você é tão meigo. Isso vai tão contra a imagem de psicopata que você tenta vender.

-Então vocês não transaram? – perguntou Allison, sem rodeios.

A expressão de nojo de Peter foi tão grande, que antes mesmo dele se pronunciar, eles já sabiam a resposta.

-Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww – finalmente ele consegue falar.

-Isso quer dizer que você não vai fazer de mim uma pessoa honesta? – perguntou o caçador, com a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido. Os adolescentes relaxaram um pouco, rindo.

-Vá se ferrar – falou Peter, sentando-se também junto à bancada, procurando ficar o mais longe do caçador quanto fosse possível, o que era impossível já que o único lugar vago era o mais próximo ao caçador.

Sem cerimônia alguma, Chris puxou seu rosto e verificou que seus olhos voltaram ao azul habitual. Peter puxou a cabeça, rosnando. Não era um filhote indefeso, e eles não eram amigos.

-Coma – ordenou o caçador ao colocar um prato na sua frente. Peter virou o rosto, ignorando-o. Chris revirou os olhos diante à atitude imatura do outro – Bom, já que vocês estão aqui, eu vou embora. Estou morrendo de sono – disse, indo até o sofá e pegando sua camiseta que deixara lá no dia anterior - Ficar de babá na minha idade é muito desgastante – comentou maldosamente. Peter levantou as duas mãos, fazendo gestos obscenos como resposta enquanto ele vestia a camiseta.

-Nós só viemos deixar o Derek. Temos prova hoje – falou Lydia.

-E já estamos atrasados – lembrou Allison, fazendo-os levantar.

Chris, que já estava na porta, virou incrédulo para os adolescentes.

-Esqueçam a escola hoje. Vocês vão ficar com ele – disse autoritário, apontando para Peter.

-Não tem necessidade de faltarem na escola. Além do que eu já estou melhor e vou para a Mansão ficar uns dias lá – disse Peter, despreocupado começando a beliscar o prato que o outro deixara na sua frente.

-Você só pode estar brincando – reclamou o caçador – Se esconder no meio do mato, sem nenhum vizinho ou testemunha, enquanto está atraindo toda a população de lobisomens desimpedidos é pedir pra não andar no dia seguinte – argumenta rudemente.

-Não é bem assim – Peter se ofendeu. Ele sabia que estava corado. Podia sentir as bochechas pegando fogo. Ele se encolheu, estava sentindo cócegas perto da orelha.

Isaac deu um tapa em Scott. O outro estava com um comportamento estranho, e estava muito próximo de Peter, chegando até a brincar com o cabelo do mais velho.

-É isso a que me refiro - Chris disse, apontando para Scott, que parecia confuso.

-Isso não prova nada. Scott é um anormal – Jackson retruca, fazendo alguns rirem.

Chris consente pensativo. Scott parecia ofendido.

-Não é uma boa ideia ele ficar sozinho – opina, passando as mãos no rosto.

-Eu vou estar aqui com ele – retrucou Derek, abraçando Peter.

Chris sorriu ao ver o carinho do garoto pelo tio. Nesse ponto ele e Laura eram muito parecidos.

-Você não pode ficar, Allison? Só enquanto eu descanso um pouco – pediu para a filha.

-Eu não preciso de babá – reclamou Peter, irritado. Seus olhos brilhavam azuis.

-Por isso eu pedi tantas vezes parta que conversássemos – o caçador diz, voltando até a bancada. Ele apoiou as duas mãos na bancada e projetou o corpo para frente – Você adotou o meu filho legalmente, portanto você é responsável por ele – ele começou a falar num tom contido e foi aumentando o tom com cada palavra que proferia – Eu não gosto nem um pouco disso, Hale. Mas eu não tenho muita escolha, não é? Exceto ter certeza de que você cuide bem dele. E isso inclui mantê-lo seguro, e para manter Derek seguro, você precisa estar seguro e ser responsável. E se esconder no mato durante duas semanas e deixar uma criança para trás enquanto tem uma alcateia de alfas solta pela cidade está longe de ser responsável – ele termina gritando.

-Como você é estressado – respondeu Peter, com uma calma absurda. Lydia colocou a mão na boca para não rir. Stiles podia jurar que viu uma veia saltar na têmpora do caçador.

Peter viu o brilho da pulseira de Lydia pelo canto do olho e se distraiu totalmente da discussão.

-Vocês ainda acham que ele está bem o suficiente para ficar sozinho? – Chris perguntou para os adolescentes enquanto apontava para Peter.

Quando ninguém respondeu, ele balançou a cabeça e andou até o lobisomem suspirando. Ele colocou a mão em sua testa e teve a impressão de que sua temperatura estava subindo novamente.

-Esqueçam a escola, ok? Só fiquem com ele – falou, indo embora e não dando chances para que retrucassem.

-Ele parece meio quente mesmo – disse Isaac – Vocês vão, eu fico aqui com ele.

-Você não pode faltar – reclamou Stiles.

-Você pode levar o Camaro, se quiser – Isaac deu de ombros.

-Não seja idiota. Eu tenho carro, não preciso do seu para ir pra escola – resmungou Stiles – O seu é bem mais legal, é claro. Mas o meu ponto é que hoje é prova do Harris. E ele odeia a gente. A gente podia deixar ele lá em casa enquanto fazemos a prova. Meu pai está de folga e ele é o xerife. Ele estará seguro lá – sugeriu o garoto, ansioso para ir embora.

-Ele tem razão – Lydia concordou despreocupada, mas Derek percebeu que ela tentava esconder um sorrisinho.

Isaac pareceu se convencer. Ele levantou Peter, que gemeu de dor. Passou o braço do outro pelos seus ombros e o ajudou a andar até a casa do xerife.

Chegando lá, Derek tocou a campainha. E não demorou muito para que John abrisse.

-Bom dia, Sr. Xerife – cumprimentou Derek, passando por John e invadindo a casa sem o menor pudor.

-O que ele tem? – perguntou John alarmado com o estado do amigo, que seguia um passarinho que cantava com os olhos.

-Só está um pouco indisposto. O senhor se incomoda de dar uma olhada nele por algumas horas? – perguntou Isaac, empurrando Peter para seus braços. Stiles buzinava, chamando-o – Valeu, Sr. Stilinski – agradeceu, correndo e entrando no carro.

Assim que o jovem entrou, Stiles partiu cantando pneu. Jackson o seguiu, fazendo o mesmo.

John olhou para Peter, que o abraçava pela cintura apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito, e o abraçou de volta. Não queria largá-lo.

-Estou cansado, John. Posso dormir no seu sofá? – perguntou o lobisomem, olhando o xerife. Ele reparou em suas piscadas longas. Parecia um esforço absurdo para o outro manter-se acordado.

-Claro – respondeu John, levando o amigo para dentro.

Fim do cap. 12


	13. Só um empurrãozinho

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 13 – Só um empurrãozinho

Peter estava esparramado no sofá da casa do xerife enquanto Derek e John estavam sentados na cozinha ouvindo-o gemer durante a última hora. Mas quando os gemidos cessaram os dois começaram a ficar preocupados.

-Vai lá e vê se ele desmaiou – disse John, olhando para Derek.

-Eu não, vai você – respondeu Derek, cruzando os braços.

-Não, ele é seu tio! – John, empurrou o moleque da cadeira, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

-Ele é seu amigo – falou Derek, levantando e chutando a canela do mais velho.

-Mas você sabe mais sobre isso do que eu – John tentou apelar, o garoto ignorou e retomou seu lugar à mesa. Passou a mão na canela, o pivete tinha um chute forte.

-Eu sou só uma criança! – resmungou Derek, revirando os olhos para o xerife.

John suspirou e levantou, indo em direção ao sofá na sala. Quando ele virou de costas, Derek deu um sorrisinho maroto.

O outro parecia dormir ainda. John não pôde evitar achar que mesmo esparramado no sofá o outro conseguia ser sexy. Sem graça, ele começou a cutucar o outro com o pé.

-Você tá vivo? – perguntou, tentando não se aproximar muito.

Mudou de ideia quando não obteve resposta. Ele então se aproximou do amigo, e sentiu um suave perfume vindo de Peter.

Peter abriu os olhos e passou a mão no rosto. Levantou, e parecia ótimo. Mas de tanto suar, sua roupa estava grudada em seu corpo.

-Você se incomoda se eu tomar um banho? – perguntou Peter, vendo seu estado – John? – chamou, quando o outro continuou olhando seu corpo e não respondeu.

-Quê? – respondeu o xerife, eloquentemente. Peter sorriu.

-Posso tomar um banho? - perguntou de novo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, claro – disse John finalmente, piscando e balançando a cabeça.

Eles subiram as escadas em direção ao banheiro do andar de cima. John grudou seus olhos no corpo de Peter por alguns segundos novamente, antes de sair andando em direção ao seu quarto. Voltou rapidamente com uma toalha felpuda, sabonete e uma muda de roupas limpas. Peter olhou para as roupas, sem entender.

-As suas estão suadas demais. Pode usar essas emprestadas, se quiser – explicou John, com a mão na nuca. Peter parecia meio sem graça, mas aceitou e se trancou no banheiro.

John voltou para cozinha, precisava de café.

-Posso ligar a televisão? - perguntou Derek bocejando.

-Claro – respondeu John, automaticamente.

O garoto não tardou para correr para sala, se jogando no sofá ao colocar num desenho qualquer. Em poucos minutos, John conseguia ouvir o ronco do garoto que dormia numa posição absurda, emaranhado com almofadas e a colcha do sofá.

Quando Peter desceu após o banho, procurou por Derek e viu que o garoto estava dormindo. Ele cobriu o menino direito e foi se sentar na cozinha com John.

-Obrigado pelas roupas, e desculpa pelo trabalho todo – falou Peter. Parecia sem graça e evitava olhar para o amigo.

John serviu uma xícara de café para ele, e não conseguiu evitar acariciar o rosto do outro com as pontas dos dedos. Peter se assustou com o contato inesperado e quebrou a xícara que estava segurando, cortando sua mão.

-Droga – praguejou, quebrando o clima – Eu sinto muito – disse totalmente sem graça, levantando para limpar a sujeira.

John começou a ajudar, mas parou quando viu o enorme corte na mão do outro.

-Você se machucou – falou alarmado, puxando o outro para pia, onde começou a lavar o ferimento que sangrava abundantemente.

-Não é nada. Logo cicatriza - retrucou Peter. Dito e feito. Em segundos, não havia sequer sinal do corte.

John secou a mão de Peter, acariciando-a em seguida. Ele sentiu o perfume vindo de Peter de novo, estava mais forte que antes. Levou uma das mãos até seu rosto, acariciando-o também. Sorriu quando viu Peter fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça contra sua mão, claramente gostando do carinho. O cheiro do perfume aumentou.

Ele passou os dedos nos lábios de Peter, respirando fundo. E se aproximou lentamente do rosto de Peter, que parecia vidrado em seus lábios também. Peter o encontrou no caminho, colando seus lábios nos dele.

No começo foi doce e lento, mas logo o beijo se tornou urgente. E logo John levantou o mais novo pelo quadril, sentando-o no balcão a sua frente. Peter não perdeu tempo e prendeu suas pernas em torno do outro.

Mas quando percebeu que John estava tentando tirar seus shorts e sentiu a ereção do outro contra a sua, ele empurrou John e desce do balcão. Respirava fundo enquanto arrumava suas roupas e evitava olhar para o mais velho, que não entendeu nada.

-Não é boa ideia a gente fazer isso. Você não sabe o que está fazendo e está só reagindo ao cio – falou se afastando em direção à sala, fazendo o outro rir.

-Por que não para de se enganar? Passamos os últimos meses rodeando um ao outro – falou John, aproximando-se do outro novamente.

-John, Derek está logo ali. Não podemos fazer isso aqui – parecia aflito, ao apontar para o sofá onde a crianças estava. John ignorou seus protestos e puxou-o pelo quadril, colando-o junto a si.

-Ele está no nono sono. Não acho que vá acordar tão cedo – comentou John, apontando para o garoto que roncava sonoramente totalmente alheio ao mundo – A gente pode ir lá pra cima – sugeriu o xerife, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço do outro, que gemeu em resposta. Ele sorriu e pegou a mão do mais novo, guiando-o até seu quarto.

Assim que entraram, John jogou Peter contra a porta, prendendo o corpo do outro com o seu, enquanto seus atacavam o pescoço do outro e suas mãos o resto do corpo. Mas parou ao reparar que o outro estava tremendo e não parecia responder com tanta vontade quando no andar de baixo.

-Qual o problema? – perguntou, tentando ver os olhos do outro que evitava os seus.

-Rápido demais – respondeu com a voz baixa, fazendo John se afastar e sorrir para o outro, acalmando-o.

Ele puxou o outro, segurando sua mão e os dois deitaram na cama. E começou a acariciar o rosto do mais novo, que fechou os olhos, relaxando com o conforto e carinho.

Só então ele começou a beijá-lo novamente. Beijos castos, doces. E Peter pareceu gostar da mudança de atitude, pois não demorou a responder. O ritmo só aumentou quando ele sentiu a língua do mais novo pedindo passagem. E logo uma batalha foi travada, e John era o vencedor. Peter já estava totalmente entregue a situação, aproveitando e gemendo baixo cada vez que John beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço.

Logo as camisetas dos dois foram jogadas longe. Peter estava com os braços no pescoço de John, segurando sua nuca enquanto lhe beijava profundamente. Sem perceber, passou uma perna por cima das pernas de John, já que os dois estavam deitados um de frente para o outro. John não pensou duas vezes em descer suas mãos até as nádegas do outros, fazendo-o arquear as costas enquanto gemia se afastando um pouco antes de voltar a beijá-lo, arranhando suas costas em retaliação, fazendo John gemer em resposta.

John passou suas mãos para o quadril do outro, e finalmente tomou coragem de acariciar a ereção do mais novo que deu um gemido alto, inconscientemente procurando mais daquela fricção. Peter não perdeu tempo e sem pudor algum, abaixou a calça e a roupa de baixo do outro, libertando sua ereção e começou a estocá-la, enquanto o beijava com sofreguidão.

John sabia que não aguentaria muito, e tirou o short do mais novo, acariciando sua ereção com mais ímpeto. Peter estava vermelho e parecia sem fôlego.

Decidiu mudar as posições e deitou em cima do mais novo, colocando-se entre suas pernas, roçando uma ereção na outra. Ele olhou para o outro e se deliciou com a visão, beijando cada parte do corpo do outro.

Era sua primeira vez com alguém do mesmo sexo, e ele iria aproveitar ao máximo e tomaria cuidado para não machucar o outro. Ele levantou as pernas de Peter, e começou a acariciar sua ereção com movimentos lentos e fortes. Peter gemia e se retorcia. Ele se debruçou no outro, e começou a beijá-lo enquanto ainda estimulava-o. Peter o beijava perdido em meio às sensações.

Levantou mais a perna do mais novo, e começou a explorar com sua mão livre, tentando descobrir o que deixava o outro louco. Foi aí que ele sentiu algo estranho logo após os testículos do outro. Havia um orifício, mas não o que ela esperava. O mais novo pareceu não perceber nada diferente, e ele continuou explorando. Agarrou as nádegas do outro, e deslizou a mão, encontrando o orifício que esperava pequeno e apertado. Então o que diabos era aquele outro mais à frente?

O outro pareceu perceber quando ele parou e olhou estranho tentando saber o que tinha acontecido.

-Qual o problema? – perguntou receoso. Achou que o mais velho tinha dúvidas sobre o que estavam fazendo.

John respondeu deslizando dois dedos dentro do estranho orifício, fazendo Peter virar os olhos de prazer. Ele começou a estimular o local, com movimentos rápidos. Reparou que ao contrário do outro, este parecia ter lubrificação própria.

-Problema nenhum – respondeu com um sorrisinho safado.

Ele se posicionou novamente entre suas pernas, trocando de lugar com seus dedos. Peter sentiu a glande de seu pênis entrando e o empurrou, respirando fundo e colocando distância.

-Não, não podemos. Não desse jeito – falou resoluto.

John achou que ele estava brincando e tentou se chegar de novo.

-Não. Sem proteção não vamos fazer nada, além disso – Peter o afastou de novo.

A ficha caiu e John fez uma cara de coitado. Peter fechou as pernas afirmando seu ponto, com um sorrisinho. John riu e se abaixou para lhe dar um beijo.

-Você vai se arrepender quando eu voltar – sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo.

-Promessas, promessas – riu Peter, se cobrindo com o lençol.

John foi procurar na carteira e não achou nada. Olhou para cama e percebeu que Peter começava a dar umas piscadas mais longas e se aconchegava nos travesseiros. Suspirando, decidiu procurar no banheiro. Fazia tantos anos que não fazia nada do gênero que nem sequer pensou em comprar camisinhas. Por fim, encontrou uma que parecia ter visto dias melhores. Estava fora da validade também.

-Será que essas coisas estragam depois da validade? – pensou, analisando o pacote. Dois meses fora da validade não era um tempo tão grande assim.

Olhou de volta para Peter, que parecia ter adormecido e suspirou desanimando. Até que Peter virou de lado, levando o lençol com ele, deixando a parte de traz de seu corpo descoberto. John não pôde deixar de correr seu olhar pelo corpo do outro o admirando, e sentiu seu corpo responder quando olhou as nádegas e pensou no que faria com elas. Vendo o efeito imediato em seu corpo, ele abriu o pacote e colocou a camisinha.

Rapidamente ele correu pra cama, aconchegando-se atrás de Peter, que acordou com a movimentação, sentindo a ereção do outro o cutucando por trás. Ele virou quando John começou a beijar seu pescoço, e começou a beijar John também, que retomou seu lugar em cima do mais novo.

John levantou as pernas do outro, empurrando seu pênis lentamente dentro do outro, onde seus dedos estavam minutos antes, enquanto se abaixava e o beijava. Ele observava a expressão do outro atento a algum desconforto, mas ele parecia bem. Então ele aumentou o ritmo. Ele se levantou, se apoiando em um braço, enquanto estimulava o membro de Peter com a outra mão, sem parar as estocadas. Ele não precisava nem ver o corpo de Peter que arqueava na cama com os olhos cerrados e a boca aberta para saber que o outro estava adorando, o calor que sentia e as paredes que se apertavam em volta de seu membro já o denunciava.

-Desse jeito eu vou - Peter começou a dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar.

Ele deu um gemido alto, quando seu corpo tremeu, jorrando gozo entre os dois. Puxou John pelos ombros, grudando os corpos dos dois; o seu ainda tremia violentamente. Perdido em sensações, ele mordiscou a boca do mais velho, seu rosto, e cheirou e esfregou o rosto em seu pescoço. Por fim, mordeu com força na união do pescoço com o ombro. John mal conseguia se controlar com todas aquelas sensações e aquele perfume intoxicante que vinha do outro.

-Meu! – Peter disse com uma voz rouca no ouvido do outro.

Foi o que bastou para que ele perdesse o controle. Ele se desvencilhou de Peter, e o virou sem muita gentileza, deixando-o de joelhos e de costas para ele. Seus corpos estavam próximos e seu peito tocava as costas do outro. Por um breve momento Peter pareceu meio amedrontado quando John o segurou pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava forte seu quadril.

John beijou e mordeu a nuca do mais novo, que relaxou. Em seguida John empurrou seu tórax para frente, enquanto segurava seu quadril. Ele se afastou um pouco para admirar a visão do outro a sua frente com o rosto quase encostado na cama e o traseiro levantado. Não se conteve e deu um sonoro tapa, assustando o mais novo, que fez uma careta de dor e olhou para trás, encarando-o. Ele deu um sorriso safado para o outro e acariciou a parte que ficou vermelha e sensível. Em seguida ele deu outro tapa no mesmo lugar, e Peter levantou a cabeça arqueando as costas em reflexo. John então segurou o quadril do mais novo com força e meteu o mais fundo que pôde. John segurou as costas do outro o impedindo de levantar o tronco, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Apertou as nádegas do outro quando sentiu as paredes se contraindo em volta dele de novo. Quando o calor parecia insuportável, ele aumentou o ritmo e a força e deixou que Peter levantasse o suficiente para que ele segurasse seu cabelo com firmeza, puxando sua cabeça sem muita gentileza. Os gemidos de Peter aumentaram de volume e seu corpo tremeu novamente quando chegou ao seu segundo orgasmo. As contrações fizeram com que John chegasse lá quase ao mesmo tempo.

Sem John segurando-o, e já sem forças, Peter despencou na cama. John caiu sobre ele. Ele ainda deu algumas estocadas, fazendo-o gemer com a tortura. Acariciou o corpo do outro, delineando os músculos com os dedos, causando-lhe arrepios. E então começou a beijar a nuca de Peter, mordiscando, até encontrar a lateral de seu pescoço.

Ele tinha um cheiro tão gostoso que não pôde evitar fungar no pescoço do mais novo, arrepiando-o todo. Quando Peter se mexeu, ele prendeu o outro com seu corpo. E cravou seus dentes na junção do pescoço com o ombro. O mais novo pareceu relaxar depois disso. John só soltou a mordida quando o outro ficou imóvel. Não sabia por que tinha feito aquilo. E sentiu-se culpado quando viu a marca horrível que deixou no pescoço do outro.

-Eu te machuquei. Sinto muito - disse para o outro, ao se deitar ao seu lado, referindo-se à mordida - Eu não sei o que me deu - desculpou-se, sem graça.

Peter virou e o encarou com um sorriso.

-Combina com que a que eu te dei - comentou, com um sorriso, ao se aconchegar no outro. John o abraçou até que se lembrou de um detalhe.

-Já volto - levantou e correu para o banheiro.

Ele tirou a camisinha e deu um nó. Mas achou que ela parecia meio estranha, meio vazia demais. Ouviu um barulho na porta do banheiro e pegou rapidamente um pedaço de papel higiênico e embrulhou-a, jogando no lixo em seguida. Sentiu que alguém lhe abraçava por trás, apoiando o rosto em suas costas.

-Banho?- sugeriu Peter.

-Comida depois? – sugeriu em resposta, olhando para o outro que concordou.

Os dois entraram no chuveiro e tomaram seus banhos. Quando John estava quase acabando, virou e não viu Peter. Daí que ele percebeu que o outro estava de joelhos à sua frente olhando-o inocentemente. Ou o mais inocente que alguém possa parecer quando está abocanhando o seu pênis.

Devido às atividades anteriores, e a sensibilidade, John não durou muita coisa e logo gozou. Peter só o soltou depois de engolir a última gota.

Logo após o banho eles desceram e foram aquecer o almoço. Derek já estava acordado e olhava os dois com um sorrisinho. Eles almoçam trocando sorrisinhos durante o tempo todo.

-Eu tenho que dar um pulo na rua, mas eu volto logo, ok? – disse John, depois de comer.

-Sem problemas – falou Peter, sorrindo.

Quando John saiu, Peter e Derek lavaram a louça e arrumaram a cozinha. Em seguida, foram assistir desenhos na sala.

-Isso quer dizer que podemos ficar com o xerife agora? – perguntou Derek, olhando o tio com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Vou pensar – respondeu Peter, rindo ao acertar uma almofada no rosto do sobrinho.

A almofada pegou em cheio, já que o garoto não esperava e logo os dois começaram uma guerra de almofadas na sala. Derek não se importava de estar perdendo vergonhosamente, há tempos não via um sorriso tão grande no tio. Peter parecia feliz.

Fim do cap. 13

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**Essa é o primeira cena mais 'caliente' que escrevo.**_

_**Não tinha ideia do que fazer, e recorri a uma série para inspiração. Então, valeu Spartacus. Agron e Nasir me ajudaram demais \o/**_

_**Não costumo pedir reviews, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo.**_

_**E peço desculpas pela modificação anatômica dos lobos de nascença, mas achei necessário. Adoro mpreg, mas não vejo sentido se o homem não puder dar a luz sem precisar de uma cesariana. Então, achei melhor adicionar esse pequeno detalhe para capítulos futuros. Mas relaxem, ele não sofrerá muitas outras alterações anatômicas.**_


	14. Suas palavras são como veneno

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 14 – Suas palavras são como veneno

Quando Stiles chegou com os outros adolescentes da escola, estranhou o fato de Derek estar sozinho cochilando no sofá. Ele subiu as escadas chamando pelo pai e estranhou quando não recebeu resposta. Seu pai nunca o ignorava. Andou até a porta do quarto, e percebeu porque o outro não respondera, a porta estava fechada.

Balançando a cabeça, ele entrou sem bater e deu de cara com o pai e Peter na cama. E apesar de não conseguir ver os dois nus, pois estavam cobertos com o lençol, era claro o que os dois faziam tanto pelos movimentos quanto pelos gemidos de Peter e pela respiração ofegante do pai. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada e ficou estático parado com a mão na maçaneta e com os olhos arregalados.

John tinha Peter prensado na cama com as pernas em sua cintura, e os dois seguiam um ritmo lento e forte. Estavam de mãos dadas e se beijavam. Travavam uma batalha de línguas absurda que só parou para respirarem. Peter virou o rosto para o lado, tentando retomar o fôlego, e John aproveitou para morder seu pescoço, fazendo-o gemer alto e abrir os olhos. Foi quando ele percebeu Stiles horrorizado parado na porta.

-John! – gritou alarmado.

Ele então tentou se encolher, virando o rosto para o lado oposto. John ao ver sua reação começou a rir.

-Meio tarde pra ser tímido, não acha? – falou John, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Não é nada disso! – Peter o olhou feio – Seu filho está na porta! – explicou tentando se desvencilhar do outro.

John olhou para a porta assustado e viu que não só Stiles estava lá, mas também Isaac e Jackson. Por um minuto ficou sem reação.

-Não é o que parece – finalmente falou, negando tudo.

Isaac levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta

-Bom, talvez seja exatamente o que parece – consentiu, balançando a cabeça e desviando o olhar dos adolescentes.

-Nós vamos lá para baixo – falou Jackson, arrastando os outros dois para o corredor, quando percebeu o embaraço dos dois. Peter tinha até se escondido debaixo do lençol.

Depois que ouviram os adolescentes descendo as escadas, John tirou o lençol do rosto do outro e viu que ele parecia um tomate.

-Então, onde paramos? – perguntou com um sorrisinho safado.

-Não acredito que esteja falando sério! – Peter o olhava abismado.

-Não custava tentar – ele riu, dando de ombros.

Ele deu uma piscada quando saiu de cima do outro e um tapa em sua coxa antes de sair correndo para o banheiro.

-Boa sorte com seu banho gelado porque eu vou usar toda a água quente – falou, ao se trancar no banheiro.

Lá de dentro ele conseguiu ouvir o outro reclamando "Não é justo!".

Os adolescentes estavam sentados à mesa.

-Meus olhos! Meus olhos! Arranquem meus olhos – resmungou Stiles, coçando os olhos.

-Calma. Talvez nem seja o que estamos pensando. Talvez seja que nem com o caçador hoje de manhã – Isaac tentou animá-lo, mas nem acreditava no que dizia.

-Que nada, eles estavam definitivamente fazendo sexo – comentou Jackson despreocupado.

Lydia olhou feio para ele, e lhe deu um tapa no braço quando Stiles fez uma cara de dor e bateu a testa na mesa. Derek riu.

-Todo filho está fadado a achar os pais fazendo isso, pelo menos uma vez na vida – disse Isaac demonstrando que não era nada fora do normal.

-Todo mundo acha seu pai com o pai dos seus amigos na cama? – perguntou Derek curioso.

Stiles levantou a cabeça e olhou feio para o garoto.

-Falando assim soa meio engraçado – admitiu Isaac, rindo.

Scott e Allison, que estavam namorando no sofá, foram obrigados a parar o que estavam fazendo quando o telefone de Allison começou a tocar desesperadamente.

Ela olhou para o identificador e viu que era o pai. Deu um sorriso triste para o namorado e levantou para atender.

-Onde diabos vocês estão? Seus carros estão aqui, mas não tem ninguém na casa – gritou Chris histérico do outro lado da linha – Aquele irresponsável está com vocês? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Calma, pai. Está tudo bem. Nós estamos aqui do outro lado da rua. Só deixamos os carros estacionados aí. Deixamos o xerife tomando conta do Peter – ela explicou para o pai.

-Eu diria que alguém tomou mais do que conta – comentou Scott rindo, ao ver que o xerife descia as escadas com um sorriso de uma orelha à outra.

Chris desligou o telefone na cara da filha, que não entendeu nada.

O xerife desceu arrastando Peter que parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Estava claramente sem graça e evitava encarar qualquer um nos olhos.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Chris Argent arrombou a porta a pontapés, e não hesitou um segundo em partir pra cima de Peter.

-Você não consegue seguir uma simples ordem, seu moleque! Era só ter ficado lá dentro e esperado até eu voltar – vociferou o caçador, chacoalhando o lobisomem enquanto segurava-o pelos braços.

Peter parecia assustado com a reação do outro e nem tentou se soltar. Sua cabeça ia para frente e para trás com a força com que o outro lhe balançava.

Chris só parou quando sentiu o cano de uma arma na sua cabeça.

-Quem você acha que é para invadir a minha casa, Argent? Se você está tão exaltado, sugiro relaxar lá na delegacia – falou John, puxando-o para longe do mais novo.

Ao colocar mais distância entre os outros dois, John se colocou na frente de Peter que se encolhia tremendo. Chris percebeu a postura dos dois e o fato de a arma continuar apontada em sua direção o tempo todo. Quando tentou encarar Peter nos olhos, o outro não aguentou e virou o rosto, e então o caçador pôde ver um pedaço da marca que o xerife tinha deixado em seu pescoço.

-Você não consegue mesmo ficar sem abrir as pernas pra qualquer um, não é? – riu Chris, balançando a cabeça.

Os olhos de Peter encararam os seus e ele parecia triste por ter ouvido aquilo e por um breve instante Chris se sentiu mal. Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu andando, ignorando todos os outros presentes.

John foi atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço quando o outro já estava na calçada.

-Pode tratando de explicar o que disse lá dentro – exigiu John autoritário. Chris riu.

-Eu não estou nem aí mais. Ele é problema seu agora – disse o outro agressivamente. – Já torrou ficar pajeando e consertando as bostas que esse fedelho faz e se mete – vociferou o caçador.

-O que quer dizer? – John perguntou. Chris riu.

-Eu conheço esse moleque desde antes de aprender andar! – exclamou Chris, e John finalmente se deu conta de quem era a voz que ele tinha achado familiar na fita das filmagens caseiras dos Hale – Você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu ou a irmã dele tiramos ele se situações parecidas com essa? Aposto que não. Mas garanto que não foram poucas. Você já se deu ao trabalho de checar a ficha criminal dele? – o caçador viu que o outro parecia meio incomodado, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

John tinha pesquisado e viu que nada constava. Porém, constava uma ficha juvenil, cujo conteúdo era protegido por lei e ele não tinha acesso. Chris ficou surpreso com a atitude – Eu não fui o primeiro com quem você falou a respeito dele – comentou, estreitando os olhos. John concordou com a cabeça – É sempre mais fácil imaginar um complô contra alguém do que essa acreditar que essa pessoa não vale nada – comentou debochado.

Quando ele vê que John ficou pensativo, Chris decidiu dar o tiro de misericórdia.

-Talvez eu esteja errado. Afinal, vocês parecem estar nesse relacionamento ou que quer que tenham há um tempo – disse olhando para a porta onde Peter estava parecendo arrasado – Peço desculpas pela porta. Mande a conta depois – pediu, atravessando a rua em direção à sua Tahoe vinho e sai cantando pneu.

John ficou vendo o outro se distanciar e viu um vulto pelo canto do olho. Quando virou viu que Peter passara por ele. Percebeu que o outro evitava olhá-lo e parecia secar o rosto. Ele ainda tentou chamar o outro, que só abaixou a cabeça e apressou o passo, retornando para sua casa.

Quando entrou em casa novamente, John reparou que todos os adolescentes olhavam pra ele com expressões de censura.

Derek passou correndo, sem se importar se esbarrava nele ao sair ou não. Lydia foi em seguida, com Jackson que fez questão de lhe fuzilar com o olhar.

-Fique longe dele – rosnou Isaac, com os olhos amarelos, ao sair por último.

Só restaram Allison, Stiles e Scott.

John olhou para a porta sem entender nada.

-Todos os lobisomens todos ouviram o que o senhor e o meu pai conversaram, e passaram para o resto – Allison explicou ao ver a expressão confusa do xerife.

-Qualquer um sabe que não sou fã do Peter, mas fiquei com dó quando ouvi a reação dele ao que vocês falavam – admitiu Scott.

-Que reação? – perguntou John.

-Você é cego ou o quê? – Stiles se irritou com pai.

John parecia surpreso com o tom do filho.

-Você quebrou o coração do cara – Stiles falou, apontando para a casa do outro lado da rua.

John parecia querer discutir.

-Deu para ouvir – murmurou Scott, pesaroso.

Os três olharam pra ele espantados, pois sabiam que ele não morria de amores pelo lobisomem.

Scott reparou que falou em voz alta e ficou sem graça.

-É melhor eu ir pra lá – disse para Allison, sem tirar os olhos da casa do outro lado da rua – Precisam de mim lá – ele não esperou ela responder e atravessou a rua correndo e entrou na casa.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir também. Mas amanhã eu volto para irmos juntos para a escola, como de costume, ok? – ela disse para Stiles, que concordou.

Ele então fechou o melhor que pôde a porta, já que a fechadura estava estourada e prendeu a porta com uma cadeira atrás. No dia seguinte chamaria um chaveiro.

Ele viu que o pai ainda olhava a casa por uma janela, pensativo.

-Talvez eu devesse ir lá conversar com ele – disse John, colocando a mão na janela.

-Faça isso se quiser ser despedaçado por lobisomens enlouquecidos – comentou Stiles despreocupado.

John o olhou surpreso. Stiles deu de ombros.

-Você mexeu com o pai deles, esperava o quê? – explicou ao ir para a cozinha.

Ele começou a mexer na cozinha e reparou que boa parte das coisas do balcão estavam afastadas e fora do lugar.

-Vocês não fizeram nada na cozinha, não é? – perguntou para o pai, com os olhos estreitos.

Viu que o pai ficou meio sem graça.

-Ewwwwwwwwww – gritou e correu para colocar luvas e começou a desinfetar tudo.

Fim do cap. 14


	15. Ainda acho que você é um babaca

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 15 – Ainda acho que você é um babaca

Alguns dias passaram desde o último encontro entre John e Peter.

Isaac e Derek não saíram do lado do pai para nada. Stiles e Jackson já estavam preocupados com o excesso de faltas de Isaac, que não aparecia na escola há três dias.

Todos os outros adolescentes sempre iam direto para a casa de Peter após a escola, estavam preocupados com o mais velho que parecia extremamente desanimado e sem apetite.

Chris observava pelas câmeras, vendo Peter definhar sem a presença do outro. Balançou a cabeça pensando que isso teria sido evitado se ele simplesmente tivesse seguido seus conselhos, mas o lobisomem era um caso perdido.

John tentou inúmeras vezes falar com Peter, mas sempre era rechaçado por Isaac ou Jackson, que pareciam mais ferozes e decididos a mantê-lo afastado de Peter do que os outros.

Finalmente no quarto dia, Stiles e Scott conseguiram convencer Isaac a ir para a escola, e John teve a sua chance.

Ele foi até a casa de Peter no meio da manhã, quando tinha certeza de que só ele e Derek estariam lá. Quando chegou à frente da porta, respirou fundo tomando coragem e bateu. Não demorou muito para que Derek atendesse.

O garoto de dez anos o olhou com uma expressão fechada.

-Por que demorou tanto? Ele está deitado lá em cima – resmungou ao dar passagem para John.

O xerife estranhou ele estar dormindo àquela hora.

Ele subiu as escadas com certa pressa pulando alguns degraus e bateu à porta do quarto. Decidiu entrar quando não ouviu resposta alguma. Lá, encolhido na cama, estava Peter, dormindo.

-Peter – chamou o outro ao se aproximar da cama, acariciando seu ombro.

-Dormindo – respondeu, sem se mexer.

John deu uma risadinha fraca ao sentar no canto da cama.

-E você fala dormindo? – brincou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do outro. Sentia falta do contato.

Ele tomou um susto quando dois olhos brilhantes vermelhos o encararam por alguns segundos para em seguida retornarem para o azul habitual.

-Eu tiraria suas mãos de mim o quanto antes, xerife. Não ia gostar de perdê-las, não é? – ela o olhou feio, antes de fechar os olhos novamente e relaxar.

-Laura?! – reconheceu John, puxando sua mão.

-Perspicaz como sempre – ela resmungou, olhando brevemente.

-Qual é o problema? Por que seus olhos parecem os dele? – perguntou preocupado.

-O que há de errado?! – ela ficou pasma. Com dificuldade virou, levantando um pouco o tronco se apoiando nos cotovelos – Você é a merda do problema!

-Ele saiu correndo naquele dia e não me deixou explicar – rebateu John, alterando-se.

-Eu pedi para você cuidar dele porque você se importava com ele. Eu avisei do Argent. Que parte disso tudo você não entendeu? – ela bufou e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos antes de voltar ao normal. Ela caiu na cama. Parecia exausta e respirava fundo.

John sentiu-se culpado. Ele a ajudou a se deitar melhor na cama. Ela resmungava toda vez que ele a tocava.

-Por que não vai embora? Não está ajudando, xerife – ela sugeriu, se aconchegando no travesseiro tentando relaxar.

-Eu quero falar com ele, não com você – respondeu John, cruzando os braços, resoluto – Então o mande parar de se esconder.

-Ele não quer falar com você. E não está se escondendo. Está descansando porque está fraco, o que me deixa fraca também – ela explicou – Para sua sorte – ela o olhou com raiva.

-Minha sorte? – não entendeu.

-Se esse corpo não tivesse tão fraco, eu já teria rasgado sua garganta com meus dentes, humano estúpido – rosnou para ele.

-Não acha que está exagerando um pouco? - ele se irritou.

-Ele não quase não dorme, não come, não tem ânimo para nada. Ainda acha que exagero? – ela pergunta ao fechar os olhos – Ele confiou em você.

Ele sabia que ela dizia a verdade e se sentiu péssimo por não conseguir demonstrar tudo que sentia.

-Então me deixa explicar – começou.

-Explicar o quê? – ela o interrompeu, irritada – Como estava fascinado por ele e não perdeu a oportunidade de aproveitar a chance quando ela se apresentou? Como você nunca no fundo achou grande coisa dele? Como passou meses fuçando sua vida quando na verdade a única coisa que tinha que fazer era perguntar direto pra ele? Como fingiu se importar? – ela disse alterada, olhando para ele – Ele não é um qualquer que você pode usar para tirar o atraso e depois jogar fora. Não vou deixar que brinque com os sentimentos dele. Vá arranjar outro pra foder, xerife.

Ele viu vermelho quando ouviu as palavras dela e sem perceber levantou-se da cama, respondendo em tom elevado enquanto apontava para ela.

-Eu falei com várias pessoas sobre o passado dele, procurei ficha criminal, vi que é limpa, mas que há registros de quando era menor de idade. E sabe por quê? Por que é um quebra-cabeça onde as peças não se encaixam – ele disse alterado – Tudo que ouvi tanto de você quanto dos outros não bate com o que vejo. Todos vocês mentiram – completou John, um pouco mais calmo.

-Você estava me testando. Achou mesmo que eu não faria o mesmo com você? – ela admitiu, olhando com um sorrisinho debochado.

-Achou mesmo que eu não iria perceber? Esse é o meu trabalho. Sei que mentiu e omitiu fatos. Assim como todos os outros – declarou, passando uma mão no cabelo, aparentando cansaço – Mas eu sei que o Peter não mentiu – murmurou – Mas acho que há coisas que nem ele saiba – ele disse, encarando-a.

-Ainda acho que você foi um babaca – ela disse, revirando os olhos com uma expressão entediada.

-E eu acho você um grilo falante irritante – ele retrucou, fazendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha e rir – Eu me importo com ele. E muito. Por isso não vou descansar enquanto não achar todas as respostas que procuro – afirmou, olhando-a sério.

-Se encontrar algo que não gosta, vai descartá-lo sem pensar duas vezes – ela predisse, cantarolando, fazendo-o bufar.

-Eu me importo com ele. Muito. E não quero me afastar dele – ele esbravejou – Esses últimos dias foram um horror. Senti falta de ouvir sua voz, das suas piadas bobas, até dos vídeos horríveis que ele gosta do Youtube. Por mim teria ido atrás dele assim que ele saiu da minha casa. Mas o meu filho achou que eu seria destroçado por lobisomens zangados.

-Seu filho é mais esperto que você – ela comentou despreocupadamente.

-Não tinham o direito de mantê-lo longe de mim. Três dias até eu conseguir me aproximar – reclamou, gesticulando.

-Instinto natural de qualquer filhote – ela explicou, com calma.

-Ele é meu – esbravejou, encarando-a.

-Ele não é um objeto, xerife. Não se refira a ele como tal - retrucou, com os olhos estreitos.

Isso pareceu acalmá-lo um pouco.

-Não é nada disso. Ele é meu, assim como eu sou dele – tentou explicar – Depois daquele dia é como se um pedaço de mim ficasse andando solto por aí – continuou, sentando-se no canto da cama novamente – E eu não gosto disso – numa voz baixa, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Peter sentou na cama e observou o outro a sua frente. Inconscientemente, ele levantou sua mão, encostando os dedos de leve no braço do outro.

-Eu também não – Peter respondeu com uma voz fraca, fazendo-o virar.

Ele puxou sua mão de volta e abaixou o olhar quando o outro o encarou.

John sorriu, acariciando seu rosto. Peter respirou fundo, aproveitando a carícia.

-Achei que estava dormindo – falou John, levantando seu rosto com delicadeza.

-Vocês falam alto demais – respondeu, com um sorriso triste.

-Então ouviu tudo o que dissemos? – perguntou o mais velho, aproximando-se do outro e trazendo-o mais para perto.

-O suficiente – respondeu Peter, deixando-se abraçar.

E quando ele sentiu o mais novo junto a si, toda a angústia que sentira nos últimos dias desapareceu. Ele sentia-se inteiro de novo.

Fim do cap. 15


	16. O começo do fim

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 16 – O começo do fim

Quando Isaac e os outros adolescentes chegaram da escola tiveram uma surpresa ao ver Peter e John juntos, sentados no sofá vendo televisão. John estava abraçando o mais novo pelos ombros, enquanto Peter estava aconchegado ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Derek também estava sentado com eles, mas estava no chão, encostado às pernas de Peter e do xerife.

Isaac olhou para a cozinha e viu inúmeros pratos sujos na pia e restos de embalagens no lixo. Só acordou quando Peter o chamou.

-Como foi na escola hoje? – perguntou Peter, olhando para Isaac.

Isaac o fitou e sorriu. Ele parecia melhor e calmo.

-Normal – respondeu, colocando a mochila no balcão. Os outros pareciam esperar sua reação – Você parece melhor hoje – disse, encarando o xerife com uma expressão neutra.

-Estou – concordou Peter, com o rosto corado.

-Legal – Isaac deu de ombros e se jogou no sofá, colocando a cabeça no colo de Peter, que sorriu e começou a brincar com seus cachos.

Só daí os outros começaram a jogar as mochilas pela sala e foram se aconchegar perto dos outros. Jackson segurava um caderno.

-Quer dizer que tudo isso vai para o lixo? – perguntou Jackson que estava sentou no canto e colocou as pernas de Isaac no colo, mostrando uma folha com uma lista para Isaac.

-Yeap – respondeu Isaac, após dar uma rápida olhada na folha.

-Que merda. Três dias de trabalho jogados no lixo – reclamou, jogando o caderno no chão.

Stiles estava perto e não pôde deixar de dar uma espiada no caderno que caiu aberto no chão.

-"Dez jeitos de matar o xerife e nunca ser pego" – leu Stiles, puxando o caderno – Mas que porra é essa? Era isso que você estava fazendo todos esses dias? – indignou-se Stiles, levantando e indo para cima de Jackson.

-Você ajudou – respondeu Jackson, sem se importar com a ameaça – O nº9 "Estupro por tentáculos – o terror do fundo do mar" foi sua ideia – falou, fazendo todos os presentes o encararem.

Stiles sentiu seu rosto queimando de vergonha.

-Eu não sabia que estavam falando do meu pai – tentou se defender.

-Então essa é uma morte aceitável para qualquer outra pessoa? – perguntou Lydia, que estava sentada ao lado de Derek.

-Vai se tratar e sai da frente da tevê – falou Jackson, empurrando Stiles de volta para o chão.

E assim, todo o mal estar que pairava entre eles cessou de existir.

Distraídos com seu novo relacionamento, Peter e John esqueceram que o período de cio se estendia por mais alguns dias, e voltaram as suas rotinas normais.

John procurava passar quase todo o seu tempo livre dividindo sua atenção com o filho e Peter, algum momento mais íntimo entre os dois era meio raro devido a constante presença dos adolescentes em volta de Peter.

Para contornar essa situação, John convidou Peter para um jantar na casa dele. Mas nada de comida pronta ou entrega. Eles tentariam fazer tudo sozinhos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Para isso, eles combinaram o cardápio, e John deixou claro que se algum adolescente sequer se aproximasse da casa, dormiria na delegacia.

Como ele passava boa parte do dia no serviço, Peter prontificou-se a comprar tudo que fosse necessário juntamente com Derek, já que teria que ir ao supermercado de qualquer forma.

Após o almoço ele arrastou Derek, que apesar de não tão arisco às saídas, ainda era avesso a ter suas bochechas apertadas pelas amigas de sua mãe.

Eles já estavam com quase todos os itens da lista que John entregara no carrinho, quando Derek começou a rosnar ao lado de Peter.

Ele estranhou o comportamento de Derek, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Derek saiu correndo e se jogou contra as pernas de um homem atacando-o com unhas e dentes. Seu comportamento selvagem estava chamando atenção de todos que estavam por perto. Peter mais que depressa correu, pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento do garoto. Porém, quando levantou o rosto para encarar o homem, Peter gelou.

Observando Derek estava Deucalion, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-Ora, ora, se não são os Hale – disse Deucalion, com um sorriso forçado para Peter – Quanto tempo, Peter.

-Deucalion – reconheceu o alfa cego. Ele rapidamente puxou Derek para si, afastando-o do alfa.

-Você parece surpreso em nos ver aqui – comentou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Foi quando Peter olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam cercados pelos outros alfas.

O coração de Peter disparou e o fato não passou despercebido pelos outros.

-Ele é só um filhote – argumentou, abraçando Derek, que parecia com medo - Não somos ameaça para vocês – completou, seguindo os movimentos de Ennis, que os rodeava.

-Parece uma leoa defendendo o filhote – comentou Kali, rindo desdenhosa.

-Comporte-se, Kali – ordenou Deucalion, com um sorriso – Thalia sempre foi nossa aliada, e espero que possamos continuar a sê-lo – disse, surpreendendo Peter que concordou com a cabeça.

Peter esperou que os três alfas se afastassem antes de voltar para o carrinho com suas compras. Derek não desgrudou mais de sua mão até que chegassem ao caixa. Os dois passaram as compras e empacotaram tudo o mais rápido possível e foram para o carro.

Depois de carregar o carro, os dois começaram a dar voltas e mais voltas pela cidade a esmo. Peter tinha a sensação de que estavam sendo seguidos durante muito tempo.

Decidiu ir até a delegacia. Estacionou a Tahoe na frente e entrou com Derek grudado ao seu lado.

Foi em direção à recepção, mas antes que pudesse chegar foi interceptado por um homem alto.

-Peter? – o homem perguntou – Quanto tempo – deu um sorrisinho sacana, ao encostar a mão no ombro do outro.

-Eu te conheço? – perguntou Peter, se afastando do policial, olhando-o estranho.

-Não acredito que não se lembre de mim. Eu certamente me lembro de você da época da escola – respondeu o homem, enquanto Derek se desvencilhava de Peter e corria delegacia adentro – Adam Smith? – tentou de novo.

Levou alguns segundos até que Peter o reconhecesse.

-Irmão da Adélia? – confirmou Peter, estreitando os olhos, enquanto o outro concordava sorrindo – Eu sinto muito, não te reconheci antes. Você está diferente – falou sem graça. Nunca reconheceria o outro. Faziam pelo menos quinze anos que não se viam. E pelo que se lembrava, tirando às vezes em que se esbarravam quando Peter ia estudar com Adélia, que era da sua classe, nunca sequer trocou uma palavra com o outro. Eles nem eram do mesmo ano.

-Você não mudou muito – elogiou, piscando – Então, o que acha de sairmos hoje à noite e botar o papo em dia, entre outras coisas? – convidou, se aproximando do mais novo sugestivamente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder Derek retornou, puxando o xerife pela mão.

-Que surpresa – disse John, puxando-o para um abraço. Ele sentiu o mais novo relaxando com seu contato – Interrompi algo? – perguntou quando viu o outro policial tenso.

-Ele estava me chamando pra sair – respondeu Peter antes que o outro pudesse inventar uma desculpa qualquer, fazendo com que Adam abrisse e fechasse a boca, chocado.

John ao ouvir a resposta, puxou Peter para o seu lado enlaçando sua cintura com um braço.

-Isso é verdade, oficial Smith? – inquiriu, com a expressão fechada. Derek escondia uma risadinha com a mão, enquanto olhava a cena.

-Eu não sabia que vocês – ele apontava para os dois e gesticulava.

-Estavam juntos? – completou John, solícito. Adam concordou com a cabeça – Agora sabe – falou, olhando-o feio – Ele não vai poder aceitar seu convite, Smith. Nem hoje, nem nunca – Adam concordou freneticamente – E você está ainda está aqui – comentou John com um sorriso divertido no rosto, fazendo o outro policial de desculpar e sair apressadamente, deixando os três.

-Ele é rápido – comentou Derek, surpreso – para um humano – completou pensativo.

Ele saiu apressado e não reparou que havia alguém a sua frente até que esbarraram.

-Olha por anda, Adam – reclamou Sandra, outra policial trazida após o massacre de Matt e o Kanima para reforçar o quadro de funcionários da delegacia – Está com uma cara estranha – disse, olhando o colega de trabalho, que conhecia há anos graças ao curso preparatório para a polícia que fizeram juntos.

-Acho que acabei com qualquer chance de promoção nesta vida e na próxima – resmungou.

Ele contou o que acontecera há pouco.

-Então esse é aquele Peter, que você comentou uma vez? – perguntou ela, em tom de fofoca, tentando espiar ele e o xerife – Do jeito que você falava eu imaginava alguém totalmente diferente. Mas até que ele é bonitinho – elogiou em voz baixa para ele.

-Bonitinho e ordinário – resmungou, entrando e indo em direção a maquina de café. Aquele prometia ser um dia daqueles.

John reparou que o outro estava grudado nele, não parecia querer ir embora. Derek parecia relaxado e estava atirando pedrinhas no lago que ficava ao lado da delegacia. Os dois conseguiam vê-lo com clareza de onde estavam.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, abraçando o mais novo. Peter suspirou e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, afirmando com a cabeça.

E contou do seu encontro com a alcateia de alfas e da sensação de estarem sido seguidos.

-Ainda está com a sensação de estão te seguindo? Consegue senti-los perto? – perguntou John, olhando-o nos olhos.

Peter pareceu se concentrar nos barulhos a seu redor.

-Não, não sinto nada – respondeu por fim.

-Eu acho que você só ficou impressionado – reconfortou o outro.

-Você não pode sair mais cedo? – insistiu, olhando John com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Estou cheio de trabalho aqui. Mas faz assim, vão vocês na frente. Vou tentar adiantar o máximo que der, e tento chegar mais cedo. Pode ser?

Vendo que não tinha muita opção, Peter consentiu. Despediu-se de John e foi com Derek para casa.

Quando chegaram, Derek começou a aprontar, distraindo e relaxando o tio enquanto os dois guardavam as compras nos armários.

Chris observava os dois pelas câmeras em sua casa. Deu zoom na tela quando viu um vulto passando em outro ambiente.

Ele viu Peter e Derek olhando na direção do corredor ao mesmo tempo. Derek parecia se esconder atrás do tio. Chris pegou sua arma e alcançou uma besta que estava numa prateleira próxima e continuou a observar.

Peter fez sinal para que Derek não fizesse barulho e apontou para a porta de entrada. Derek fazia que não e segurava sua mão. O outro parecia irritado e fez o mesmo sinal de antes e depois apontou para o próprio cabelo, enrolando uma mecha como se fosse um cacho. Derek abaixou a cabeça e fez que sim.

O lobisomem puxou o menor para um abraço e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Quando se separaram, ele lhe mostrou três dedos. E como numa contagem regressiva foi abaixando cada um deles, e juntos ao abaixar do último dedo, cada um correu para um lado.

Chris suspirou aliviado quando viu que Derek seguira o que o outro mandou e conseguira escapar. Ele se recostou na cadeira e continuou a observar o desenrolar da cena.

Assim que viu Derek levantar e correr para a porta, Peter correu para o corredor, interceptando o invasor. Ele tentou atacá-lo com suas garras, mas o outro foi mais rápido e o pegou pelo pescoço antes mesmo que pudesse chegar perto de seu objetivo.

-Não acredito nisso – resmungou Chris ao ver o invasor prensando Peter na parede da casa e rasgando suas roupas.

Ele já ia saindo da sala quando reparou que o mais novo se debatia, e por alguns instantes conseguiu se desvencilhar do outro, correndo para a escada. O outro, que já estava meio transformado, o puxou de volta pelo pé fazendo-o bater a cabeça nos degraus e quebrando o corrimão da escada com o impacto. Chris deu zoom quando viu sangue e praguejou.

Ele pegou o celular e ligou para a polícia.

Peter sentiu o impacto contra sua cabeça e ficou atordoado. Quando abriu os olhos, um punho foi a última coisa que viu antes de tudo ficar preto.

Fim do capítulo 16


	17. Full house

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 17 – Full House

Os adolescentes estavam no corredor do hospital quando Melissa e outros enfermeiros trouxeram Peter numa maca.

-Mãe, como ele está? – perguntou Scott quando a mãe passou.

-Agora não, Scott. Eu volto logo, está bem? – disse Melissa, entrando no quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles viram os outros enfermeiros saindo do quarto.

-Melissa disse que vocês já podem entrar. Mas não perturbem o paciente, por favor. Ele já passou por muita coisa – disse um dos enfermeiros. Scott concordou e todos entraram em silêncio.

Melissa estava terminando de acomodá-lo na cama, regulando a velocidade da medicação intravenosa. Estava com os olhos vermelhos.

-Por que ele não acordou ainda? – perguntou Isaac, sentando-se na cama hospitalar, olhando para o rosto de Peter que estava praticamente irreconhecível, com um dos olhos fechados e com todos os outros hematomas e fraturas.

-Ele acordou no meio da cirurgia – ela comentou – Foi sedado de novo. Mas como a medicação não parece funcionar muito bem em vocês, talvez acorde logo – ela tentou sorrir.

-Ele falou alguma coisa quando acordou? – inquiriu Jackson.

-Não muito – respondeu a enfermeira, não olhando ninguém nos olhos.

-Está mentindo – rosnou Jackson, indo para cima dela. Scott se colocou entre os dois, protegendo a mãe.

-Ele estava chorando e pedindo que parasse – ela respondeu, secando uma lágrima – Eu vou buscar os resultados dos exames e avisar o John – disse, saindo do quarto.

Porém, antes ela parou na frente de Lydia que chorava com os olhos arregalados olhando para Peter.

-Quer vir comigo, querida? – perguntou Melissa preocupada, chamando a atenção dos demais.

Lydia negou com a cabeça, e Jackson sentou-se ao seu lado e ela se deixou abraçar por ele.

Melissa saiu, e poucos minutos depois John entrou. Parecia cansado, exausto até.

Stiles colocou a mão no ombro do pai quando este se sentou perto da cabeceira do outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do mais novo.

-Achei que vocês se curassem mais rapidamente – comentou John, ao ver o estado lastimável do parceiro.

-Sedada é um pouco difícil, xerife – resmungou Laura, ao abrir os olhos e olhar feio para ele – O que eu disse sobre manter suas mãos para você? Quer ficar sem? – ameaçou, olhando com seus olhos vermelhos.

Os adolescentes ficaram aliviados de verem o outro acordado. Stiles estranhou a reação de Peter.

Derek e Lydia olhavam assustados para ela.

John tirou as mãos da outra e passou-as no rosto.

-Agora não é uma boa hora. Eu quero falar com o Peter – falou, tentando não gritar.

-E eu sempre quis um pônei, mas nunca ganhei um – retrucou Laura mal humorada, tentando levantar e enxotando todo mundo da cama.

-Tem algo errado – murmurou Lydia olhando para Laura, chamando a atenção dos outros.

Quando conseguiu finalmente se levantar, não pôde deixar de se encolher de dor e teve que morder o punho para abafar seu urro. Depois do choque, ela virou o punho que tinha mordido num ângulo estranho e todos puderam ouvir os ossos cedendo e quebrando.

Isaac, que estava mais próximo, se aproximou e a segurou pelo braço quando viu que ela ficou mais pálida que antes. Ele viu os hematomas do rosto melhorando, assim como todos os outros machucados em seu corpo. A mão que segundos antes fora quebrada, já estava curada e uma cor mais saudável lhe adornava as faces. Mas ele se afastou quando a ela abriu os olhos e o encarou sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando vermelhos.

-Você está assustando eles– disse John, tentando convencê-la.

Derek não tirava os olhos dela, que sorriu em sua direção e deu uma piscadinha.

-Onde ele está? – perguntou o xerife, já irritado.

-Não sei – respondeu ela, se afastando.

-Como não sabe? Vocês dividem o mesmo corpo! – John se alterou.

-E você é o parceiro dele. Supõe-se que um parceiro saiba onde o outro está principalmente durante um cio – alfinetou Laura. John parecia ter sentido o golpe.

-Ele não está com ela – falou Lydia para o xerife, se aproximando.

Laura a olhou, estreitando os olhos.

-E como você sabe? – perguntou com um sorrisinho cínico.

-Só vejo você – respondeu Lydia, encarando-a com os olhos assustados -Você sempre está do lado direito dele, e às vezes vocês trocam de lugar – ela gesticulava, parecendo vidrada nos movimentos de suas mãos – E antes, tinha um menino aqui – disse, olhando para Laura.

-Garoto? Do que você está falando? Você consegue ver a Laura? – John sacudiu a jovem ruiva.

-Claro. Você não? – ela respondeu, olhando-o confusa.

-Como era esse garoto? – perguntou Laura, se aproximando de Lydia.

-Pequeno. Uns cinco anos. Branquinho com o cabelo claro com cachinhos nas pontas – ela disse, enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo – Olhos azuis tristes.

-Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa? – urgiu Laura.

-Choro. Ele estava chorando. Sentado aqui – apontando para a cama hospital onde Laura estivera deitada há pouco tempo – Segurava as pernas contra o corpo e parecia assustado.

Laura pareceu triste ao ouvir isso e sentou na cama, suspirando.

-Ao menos não foi o Júnior – comentou, com uma risada fraca.

-Quem é Júnior? E como você pode ser a Laura? De que garoto vocês estão falando? Onde diabos está o Peter? – perguntou Stiles, sem fôlego.

Laura sorriu, ao olhar para o garoto.

-Eu e o Peter combinamos tudo desde o início. Eu fiz com ele o que ele fez com ela depois – ela apontou para Lydia, que abraçava Jackson – Queríamos vingança pelo incêndio, mas as coisas não foram exatamente como planejamos – Laura contou uma versão bem resumida dos fatos – E tive algumas surpresas quando cheguei aqui – ela disse batendo o dedo indicador na têmpora direita – Já estava meio lotado quando cheguei – completou.

-E por que você não disse isso antes?! – John estava aflito.

-Você estava me testando, e eu a você. Você não me disse da sua pesquisa nesses últimos meses, por que eu deveria contar da minha? Eu contei o que você precisa saber para que eu pudesse dar continuidade à minha. Mas você não fez a sua parte. Você não o manteve seguro – ela falou, batendo o dedo em seu peito a cada palavra que proferia.

-Eu achei que ele teria uma alfa sempre com ele, mas eu me enganei. Não foi você que disse que nunca ia deixá-lo? Onde você estava que não o ajudou durante o ataque?! – respondeu ele, empurrando-a na cama.

-Trocar acusações não vai levar ninguém a lugar algum – Scott, falou tentando apaziguar os ânimos – E chega de segredos! Os dois querem o bem dele. Todos nós queremos. Por isso precisamos saber exatamente o que está acontecendo – terminou, num tom um pouco alterado.

Laura e John pareciam surpresos.

-Se falar comigo nesse tom de novo vai desejar nunca ter nascido, filhote – avisou Laura, fazendo os outros rirem, quando Scott deu um passo para trás.

Laura suspirou, e fechou os olhos. Abriu-os quando sentiu uma mão pequena segurar a sua.

-Senti sua falta – Derek falou se aconchegando em seu lado. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era bom ter o irmão por perto sabendo que ela era ela.

-O que quis dizer com "lotado"? – perguntou Isaac, numa voz baixa. Parecia ter medo dela.

Percebendo isso, ela deixou seus olhos voltarem para o azul habitual. Ele relaxou.

-Parecia ter mais gente aqui. Era caótico. Várias vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. No começo achei que eram só pensamentos – ela disse, acariciando a mão do irmão – Até que uma delas apareceu pra mim.

-E quem era? – perguntou Allison, chamando atenção de Laura.

Laura a olhou de cima abaixo. Allison era muito parecida com Cora. Laura sorriu para a meia-irmã.

-Alguém com quem tinha passado três longos meses num porão – respondeu, fazendo Isaac empalidecer.

-Mas você ficou lá com o Peter – retrucou o xerife, sem entender. Derek concordava com a cabeça, ele se lembrava disso.

-Não, eu falei que ele ficou fora de si. Não passei três meses com ele, passei três meses com um suicida chamado Júnior até que ele voltasse a ser o meu Peter. Foi aí que percebi que algo não estava certo – falou – Peter não tinha o menor conhecimento sobre eles.

-Eles? Há mais algum além desse Júnior? – tentou entender John horrorizado.

-Ele tem múltiplas personalidades – Stiles comentou, chamando atenção dos outros – Faz sentido – Laura concordou.

-Uma garota de dezesseis anos chamada Pi e um garotinho chamado Pete, que ela mencionou e eu nunca vi, só ouvi – explicou ao xerife.

-E ele só chorava? – Stiles tentou adivinhar. Laura fez que sim – Assim como a Lydia descreveu – falou pensativo.

-Era isso que estava fazendo? Essa era sua pesquisa? – inquiriu John.

-Não. Eu já sei que eles foram criados pelo próprio Peter. O que eu quero saber é o que o levou a criá-los – ela disse, encarando o xerife.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, foram interrompidos pela porta do quarto sendo aberta. Melissa havia voltado.

Fim do capítulo 17

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**É ruim quando as pessoas começam a se acusar e não falam o que tem que falar, não é?**_

_**Cap. 18 será postado até o final da semana.**_


	18. Dissociação

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 18 – Dissociação

Quando Melissa entrou no quarto, tomou um choque ao ver que o outro se soltara da medicação, que vazava no chão.

-O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?! Não podem perturbar o paciente assim. Essa cama é pra ele descansar. Será que ele já não passou por muita coisa já? – ela voou na direção de quem ela achava ser o Peter, espantando todos os outros que estavam por perto, depois de colocar os resultados dos exames na papeleta ao pé da cama – Você não devia ter tirado a medicação. Por mais que não te resolva grande coisa, pelo menos alivia um pouco. Você deve estar sentindo dores horríveis – ela ajudou Laura a deitar novamente, reconectando a medicação.

-Eu estou bem – Laura começou a falar, mas a enfermeira não dava chances.

-E não deve ficar sentando assim. Vai estourar toda a sutura, desse jeito. E você não vai querer refazer tudo isso, não é? Aliás, tem certeza que não soltou nenhum ponto? Não está sentindo nada?

-Ponto? Onde? – perguntou Laura, sem entender ao que Melissa se referia.

-Melissa, Peter não... – começou John, sendo interrompido pela enfermeira.

-Entendi – a enfermeira levantou a mão, fazendo John se calar – Ele não lembra – suspirou, colocando um sorriso no rosto e sentando no canto da cama.

Laura se afastou o quanto pôde. Aquela mulher a estava assustando.

-É normal não se lembrar de ataques dessa natureza, Peter. O que você passou foi muito traumatizante – ela disse, tentando acalmá-lo já que ele parecia cada vez mais assustado – Você passou por uma cirurgia assim que chegou e a maior parte dos procedimentos já foram feitos e as amostras coletadas.

-Amostras? Que amostras? – perguntou Laura, alterando o tom da voz.

-De fluídos, querido – respondeu Melissa com a voz calma, fazendo o sangue sumir do rosto de Laura.

Antes que alguém pudesse impedir, Laura avançou no pé da cama, arrancando a papeleta, e consequentemente soltando novamente a medicação.

-Você vai se machucar assim – falou Melissa, tentando fazer com que Peter se deitasse de novo.

Laura afastou as mãos da mulher e passou os olhos no histórico desde a internação. Alguns termos lhe saltavam a vista "laceração anuperineal, sendo aconselhável colpoperineorrafia e esfíncteroplastia, após exame bimanual", "equimose na região cervical, com sinais de asfixia manual", "com sinais de bradipnéia e cianose", "lacerações cutâneas no dorso", "grande quantidade de equimose na região do crânio com presença de fratura cominutiva", "apresentou hematêmese durante os procedimentos cirúrgicos", "Indico hemocultura, beta HCG e coletas de amostras de fluídos"; e até o fim da folha, sua respiração estava pesada.

Ela largou a papeleta e respirou fundo. Reparou que Melissa estava novamente ao seu lado e secava seu rosto. Ela nem sequer tinha percebido quando começara a chorar.

Ela pensou em como Peter provavelmente nem tinha ideia do que acontecera de fato, ou se tinha, como deveria estar assustado e sozinho. Ela secou os olhos e fechou os olhos com força, precisava se acalmar.

-Acalme-se. Chorar não vai ajudá-lo em nada – falou John, fazendo-a encará-lo com os vermelhos e uma expressão nada amigável.

Antes que pudesse se esquivar foi atingido em cheio pelo punho de Laura, que voou em sua direção.

Ela viu a cara de surpresa do xerife, e isso a fez sentir-se mais calma. Ela sorriu debochadamente para ele, antes de ir procurar Peter.

John viu os olhos vermelhos sumindo, dando lugar a assustados olhos azuis. Quando a pessoa o olhou com uma expressão horrorizada, choramingou e se afastou, esbarrando em Isaac, John teve a certeza de que Laura fora buscar Peter.

-Ele só está com medo – Lydia disse para Isaac, que tentava segurar o garoto que se debatia e chorava – Está tudo bem, Pete. Não vamos te fazer mal – ele olhou para ela quando ouviu seu nome.

- É o garoto? – Isaac quis se certificar, antes de soltá-lo. Lydia fez que sim com a cabeça.

Assim que se viu solto, Pete se afastou mantendo distância de todos.

-Do que ela está falando? – perguntou Melissa, sem entender a mudança brusca de atitude de Peter.

-Aquele não é o Peter. É uma criança – falou Scott – Eu juro que eu explico o resto depois – se comprometeu Scott, aproximando-se da porta, para evitar a fuga do lobisomem.

-Você sabe onde está? – Lydia perguntou, com um sorriso para o menino que a olhava assustado.

-Não – Pete respondeu com a voz baixa, olhando-a curioso.

O timbre de sua voz assim como toda sua expressão corporal era totalmente diferente de Peter ou Laura, era definitivamente infantil.

-Em um hospital – disse Lydia – Aqui eles cuidam de pessoas feridas que precisam de ajuda, como você – ela explicou – Aquela moça é uma enfermeira, e ela ajuda as pessoas a se sentirem melhor – ela apontou para Melissa, que deu um tchauzinho – Você não está se sentindo um pouco melhor já? Não dói tanto, não é? – ela tentou dar um sorriso encorajador para ele, sabia que graças à Laura, os ferimentos estavam bem melhores.

Ele concordou. E quando ela esticou a mão para ele, e após uma pequena hesitação, ele aceitou.

Lydia o levou até a cama e ajudou a se deitar. Melissa sorriu ao se aproximar e explicou que precisava colocá-lo sob medicação para que ele sentisse menos dor. A ruiva o distraiu enquanto Melissa puncionava uma nova veia, já que Laura estourara a que estava sendo usada quando pulou para alcançar a papeleta.

E não demorou muito para o menino pegar no sono. Ele dormiu segurando a mão de Lydia, parecia à vontade com a ruiva.

-Agora será que alguém podia me explicar direito que loucura foi essa? – pediu Melissa falando baixo para não acordar o lobisomem.

-Eu preciso de um café – comentou John, pedindo que ela o seguisse – Uma garrafa de café – resmungou.

-Eu vou com vocês – Stiles se prontificou. Ele odiava hospitais, e ficar ali olhando Peter naquele estado estava deixando-o com os nervos à flor da pele.

Ele colocou a mão na perna de Pete num carinho rápido e saiu com os dois em direção à cafeteria, fechando a porta ao sair.

Os outros adolescentes, vendo que Pete finalmente estava descansando, apagaram a luz e se espalharam pelo quarto, tentando ficar mais confortáveis.

Todos os rostos viraram para a porta, quando ouviram a maçaneta girando e abrindo uma fresta. Uma mão tateou a parede, apertando o interruptor de luz, fazendo o paciente na cama se mexer.

Um senhor, que aparentava beirar os sessenta anos e que vestia um jaleco branco segurando uma bandeja de inox com alguns instrumentos entrou sem a menor cerimônia, sorrindo para os adolescentes que cobriam os olhos tentando se proteger da luz.

-Nossa! Quantas visitas – comentou o senhor, ao pegar a papeleta e examinar os resultados em anexo – Mas que interessante – pensou em voz alta, olhando Peter.

-Foi o senhor que atendeu ele quando antes? – perguntou Isaac curioso.

-Não. Acabamos de trocar o plantão – respondeu o médico, sorrindo em sua direção – Por isso estou fazendo a ronda.

Ele tentava ser agradável, mas o cheiro de hospital impregnado nele causava um mal estar no lobisomem.

-Eu preciso examinar o paciente – disse ao se aproximar da cabeceira da cama e virar o rosto de Peter de um lado para o outro, verificando os hematomas.

Obviamente, com toda a movimentação, Pete acordou e não ficou nada feliz ao ver um estranho com as mãos nele e começou a choramingar.

-Sente dor aqui? – o médico perguntou, apertando um ponto em seu pescoço que parecia a marca de um dedo.

Allison e Scott acharam melhor sair quando ouviram o choro. O médico concordou e disse que quanto menos gente no ambiente seria melhor. Já os outros se negaram a sair de perto de Peter, Laura ou quem quer que venha daquela vez por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Pete acordou e ficou assustado com o médico, e ele tentou se esquivar se aproximando de Lydia, numa tentativa de se proteger.

-Ele só quer ver se você está melhor – Lydia falou e ele olhou o médico estreitando os olhos. Ela apertou sua mão e sorriu.

-Vamos abrir aqui, sim? Preciso ver as suas costas – disse o médico, já levantando o avental.

Os adolescentes viram o rosto ao ver o estado das costas do outro. Vários cortes e hematomas de vários tons cobriam a superfície. Pete se contorceu não gostando da sensação dos dedos gelados em suas costas.

O médico em seguida mexeu seu braço para frente e para trás, e pareceu contente com a falta de dor. Porém quando apalpou um hematoma nas costelas, Pete deu um gritou e se encolheu, chorando.

-Sente muita dor aqui? – confirmou o médico, apertando a mão novamente. Pete fez que sim com a cabeça ainda chorando – E aqui? – ele moveu a mão um pouco mais para cima, o garoto fez que não – É. Acho que você está com algumas costelas trincadas. Vou pedir um raio-x e depois um colete. Mas é bom evitar qualquer movimento brusco, ok? – falou e Pete enxugou os olhos. Lydia e Derek o ajudavam a colocar o avental de novo.

O garoto se acalmou e deitou novamente.

-Bom, agora preciso checar os outros pontos. Talvez seja melhor se vocês esperassem lá fora – comentou o médico, gesticulando para a parte debaixo do corpo.

Nenhum dos adolescentes se mexeu e o médico suspira, contrariado. Ele tentou com que Pete se movesse para que pudesse fazer o exame.

Era visível a irritação do médico quando viu que o paciente não cooperaria. Sem muita paciência, ele levantou as pernas de Pete, e o trouxe mais para baixo da cama pelo quadril, o que obviamente causou um desespero no garoto que começou a chorar e a se debater. O médico, por sua vez, ignorou tudo e continuou, prostrando-se aos pés da cama.

Os adolescentes começaram a questionar se não seria melhor fazer o exame depois, já que nem mesmo Lydia conseguia acalmar o garoto, que ficava cada vez mais agitado.

-Mas é claro que não. Ele não é o único paciente desse hospital – o médico respondeu rudemente, colocando as luvas cirúrgicas e levantando as pernas do garoto.

Ele cobriu displicentemente o paciente com o lençol até os joelhos, de modo que desse alguma privacidade, abriu-lhe as pernas e tocou os pontos, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Pete, que já estava agitado ficou histérico, o que fez com que se debatesse com mais violência. Isso, se ele tivesse realmente num corpo condizente com sua idade mental não seria grande problema. Mas esse não era o caso. Os mesmos movimentos enérgicos e violentos num lobisomem de trinta e dois anos causavam um pequeno estrago, por mais que esse lobisomem estivesse em péssimas condições físicas.

E não demorou muito para que os estragos ocorressem. Lydia foi jogada ao chão quando Pete sacudiu o braço, e o médico teve o supercílio aberto quando o pé do garoto o acertou em cheio.

Jackson e Isaac não perderam tempo em tentar conter Peter, enquanto o médico saiu correndo porta afora chamando ajuda.

-Você está com uma cara péssima, Adam. Podia pelo menos tentar disfarçar um pouco? – falou Sandra, cutucando o parceiro.

-Palhaçada a gente ter que vir aqui pegar esse depoimento. Duvido que houve algum crime. Pra mim isso foi uma brincadeirinha que acabou saindo de controle – ele torceu o nariz.

Adam ia continuar a reclamar quando ele e a parceira quando foram atropelados pelos enfermeiros que voando pelo corredor.

Com a chegada dos enfermeiros, os adolescentes foram enxotados do quarto quando a equipe começou a contenção do paciente.

Ouvindo os gritos desesperados de Pete, Jackson e os outros estavam indignados.

-Isso é um absurdo! – Jackson reclamou ao ser impedido de entrar novamente no quarto, e decidiu ligar para seu pai.

Isaac e os outros decidiram procurar John e Melissa. Quem sabe a enfermeira e o xerife tivessem mais sorte no acesso ao quarto.

Os gritos dentro do quarto ecoavam por boa parte do hospital.

-Ainda acha que foi só uma brincadeirinha? – Sandra perguntou a Adam quando viu a expressão assustada dele ao ouvir os gritos.

Quando o xerife retornou com os outros, ele e Melissa entraram no quarto e viram Pete preso à cama com as contenções na posição que o médico precisava, enquanto um dos enfermeiros o sedava. Melissa ficou horrorizada com o estado de Pete e com a atitude do médico.

-Mas que merda é essa que acha que está fazendo? – vociferou John ao se aproximar de Pete, passando as mãos pelo cabelo do outro.

O médico quando viu a preocupação e cuidado de John com o paciente, mudou de atitude da água para o vinho e começou a ser gentil.

-Sei que parece extremo, mas entenda – ele pediu em tom brando – Esse exame é imprescindível de acordo com o resultado do exame de sangue dele. Eu precisava verificar o estado dos pontos externos, já que eles estão em excelente estado, possibilitou fazer o restante do exame – disse, tentando acalmar o xerife - Quanto mais rápido eu fizer esse diagnóstico, mais rápido saberemos o estado do colo do útero dele e se realmente há a possibilidade de levar essa gestação a término, caso assim ele deseje – explicou, chocando John – Só o fato de ele estar grávido já é um milagre. Nunca vi um caso assim em toda minha carreira e todo cuidado que possamos ter com exames é pouco – completou parecendo fascinado.

-Colo do útero?! – assustou-se John.

Por mais que soubesse da gravidez anterior e das mudanças externas da anatomia do outro, era estranho pensar em todos os outros detalhes.

-Ah, sim. Ele tem uma condição raríssima! Dois órgãos reprodutores em total funcionamento! Eu nunca vi sequer um caso como esse documentado antes. Tudo parece bem, apesar de tudo. O colo do útero parece bem fechado. Lógico que mais pra frente acho melhor acompanhar de perto com ultrassom periódico. Isso se ele for dar continuidade à gravidez, devido aos fatos que levaram à concepção.

-Então... ele está grávido?! – ele perguntou, sentando à cama, olhando para Peter. Ele parecia pálido – E o agressor é o pai?

-A não ser que ele tenha tido algum outro parceiro nos últimos dias, eu diria que há grandes chances, sim – disse o médico – Mas certeza mesmo só quando fizermos um teste de paternidade.

Laura estava andando há tempos procurando por Peter até que viu de longe o que parecia ser uma floresta. O que era estranho, já que ela nunca a vira ali antes. Os cenários aos quais estava acostumava eram nada mais que versões dos ambientes que Peter frequentava, como a casa dele, a do xerife, o supermercado. Era basicamente uma pequena vizinhança.

Ao se aproximar da floresta, ela sentiu-se mal. Era como se o ar ali fosse mais pesado. Não havia barulhos de pássaros ou outros bichos. Porém, ao adentrar a mata fechada, ela reparou que apesar de tudo, aquela floresta lhe era familiar, pois lembrava e muito seu antigo quintal. Ela continuou andando até que achou uma antiga trilha na qual costumava passear quando era criança. No final da trilha ela viu Peter sentado no chão, abraçando as pernas.

-Peter – ela chamou, chegando perto dele.

Mas não ouviu resposta. Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto ao alto da árvore à sua frente. Ela seguiu seu olhar e viu um lobisomem pendurado e cortado ao meio.

-Eu estava procurando por você – ela disse num tom baixo ao colocar a mão em seu ombro.

Quando ele a olhou, ela viu que ele chorava. Ele não soluçava, nem tampouco se mexia. Se ela não visse as lágrimas correndo sem cessar de seus olhos teria dificuldade em acreditar. Não fazia barulho algum.

Ela se abaixou e o abraçou. Depois de um tempo, ele a abraçou de volta.

-Não pode se esconder para sempre, Peter. Você precisa voltar – ela falou, afagando seus cabelos.

Algum tempo tinha passado. Melissa tinha voltado para o trabalho. E John e os outros estavam jogados pelo quarto, a maior parte cochilava. John era o único que ainda estava bem desperto. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, não conseguiria dormir nem que quisesse.

Ele virou quando viu algo parecer se mexer.

Olhos azuis o encaravam. Olhos que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e levou uma mão aos cabelos do outro. O sorriso aumentou quando viu o outro apreciando o carinho.

Os dois ficaram um tempo se olhando. Nenhum sabia o que dizer, apesar de terem vários e importantes assuntos para conversar.

-Acho que o jantar vai ficar para outro dia – Peter falou com certa dificuldade, olhando John. Sua garganta estava seca e irritada devido aos gritos de Pete.

-Podemos pedir alguma coisa para entregarem – John respondeu, dando de ombros. Peter parecia meio descrente – Eu tenho uma arma e sou o xerife. Acho que posso convencê-los a entregar algo aqui – se gabou, fazendo o outro rir e gemer de dor em seguida – Descanse – ele disse, brincando com o cabelo do mais novo.

-Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – perguntou Peter, depois de bocejar, e com os olhos já fechando.

-Claro – respondeu sorrindo ao ver o outro pegar no sono novamente.

Fim do capítulo 18

_**Termos técnicos:**_

_Laceração anuperineal – ferida ou rasgo na região do ânus ou períneo._

_Colpoperineorrafia – sutura da mucosa vaginal destinada a refazer o períneo com o fim de evitar a queda/deslocamento de algum órgão._

_Esfíncteroplastia – reparação cirúrgica de um esfíncter._

_Exame bimanual – exame de toque ginecológico._

_Equimose na região cervical, com sinais de asfixia manual – marcas arroxeadas na região do pescoço compatíveis com tentativa de estrangulamento._

_Bradiapnéia – taxa de respiração mais lenta que o saudável._

_Cianose – cor azulada nas extremidades e lábios devido à deficiência ou ausência de oxigênio nas células orgânicas._

_Lacerações cutâneas no dorso – cortes da pele na região das costas. _

_Grande quantidade de equimose na região do crânio com presença de fratura cominutiva – marcas arroxeadas na região da cabeça com fratura em que o osso foi dividido em dois ou mais fragmentos._

_Apresentou h__ematêmese durante os procedimentos cirúrgicos – vomitou sangue durante as cirurgias._

_Indico hemocultura, beta HCG e coletas de amostras de fluídos – indico exames de sangue para detecção de presença de fungos ou bactérias, exame de gravidez e coletas de fluídos corporais não pertencentes à vítima._


	19. Não me importa

Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 19 – Não me importa

Dois dias se passaram desde que Peter voltara.

Assim que os médicos souberam que estava acordado e parecia calmo, as contenções foram retiradas. Em seguida trouxeram os resultados de seus exames e o médico juntamente com uma terapeuta do hospital explicaram todos os procedimentos, o porquê da necessidade de cada um que foi feito e qual foi o real estado em que o trouxeram para o hospital.

Dizer que Peter ficou chocado seria constatar o óbvio. Se ele não visse as marcas e cicatrizes em seu corpo acharia que tudo não passava de uma grande pegadinha de péssimo gosto.

Quando a alcateia contou então sobre sua dissociação de personalidade ele gelou. E se não fosse Laura confirmando tudo que contavam e Lydia descrevendo fisicamente tanto Laura quanto o garoto que tomara seu lugar, ele não acreditaria em uma só palavra.

Ao contrário dos outros, que por falta de informação, achavam que tudo não passava de uma fase ruim causada por stress, tanto ele quanto Laura sabia que se tratava de algo bem pior. Ele era psicólogo. Passara seis longos anos estudando e se especializando. Sabia muito bem que esse tipo de ocorrência era rara e era causada por grandes traumas físicos e emocionais. Ninguém sai criando personalidades extras a troco de nada.

Após esse dia de grandes revelações, reparou que todos evitavam sair de perto dele, ficando quase que constantemente no hospital. A impressão que tinha era que esperavam que ele surtasse a qualquer momento. Ficava extremamente feliz pelo carinho. Mas ser constantemente acompanhado por pessoas que pareciam pisar em ovos perto dele era frustrante. No segundo dia, conseguiu fazer com que todos voltassem à sua rotina normal. John finalmente voltou ao trabalho e os adolescentes e Derek para casa onde provavelmente estavam jogando videogame e comendo porcarias.

Estava se preparando para entrar no banho quando Melissa entrou com as medicações e materiais para renovar os curativos que ainda não tinham sarado.

-Passeando pelo quarto, Sr. Peter. Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou com um sorriso.

-Já consigo mijar sem me cagar – ele responde, chocando-a – É, então acho que estou bem melhor – ele lhe deu um sorriso radiante para a enfermeira e amiga.

Melissa tinha uma expressão chocada por alguns instantes, até que se deu conta de que ele estava brincando e começou a gargalhar.

Peter relaxou quando ouviu as risadas da amiga. Era bom ver alguém agindo normalmente perto dele.

-Estou tão bem que vou até facilitar o seu trabalho e tomar um banho – falou tirando o pijama que John trouxera quando ele se negou a ficar usando a camisola do hospital mais um dia sequer.

-Tem certeza que não prefere um banho de esponja, Sr. Hale? – ela perguntou com uma que era tudo menos sexy, levantando as sobrancelhas debochadamente.

Ele ficou surpreso quando ela continuou a brincar e riu. Era bom rir à toa.

-Que enfermeira atiradinha! Déja vu – riu, lembrando-se de sua enfermeira que acabou no porta-malas do próprio carro. Sem querer, Melissa a tinha imitado fielmente.

Os dois riram, e ele continuou se despindo. Afinal, ela já tinha visto tudo inúmeras vezes enquanto trocava seus curativos.

-Alguém passou aqui antes de você? – ele perguntou curioso ao entrar no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Não que eu tenha visto. Por quê? – ela respondeu antes de ouvir o chuveiro ligar.

-Tive a impressão que alguém tinha entrado aqui antes – comentou com a voz um pouco mais alta.

Sem perceber, acabou passando tempo demais no banho. A água quente ajudava a relaxar seus músculos. À contra gosto desligou o chuveiro e se secou com cuidado. Enrolou a toalha na cintura quando viu que tinha esquecido seu pijama limpo no quarto.

Abriu a porta e saiu. Congelou quando viu que quem o esperava do outro lado não era a enfermeira e sim dois policiais.

Adam ficou surpreso quando viu o outro sair do banheiro só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Mesmo com alguns hematomas, não pôde deixar de reparar como Peter ainda era bonito. Na verdade, os anos só tinha feito bem a ele. Sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas, e só aí se deu conta de que o outro estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés com uma expressão assustada, provavelmente teria reparado que ele o encarara.

-Não sabíamos que estava – Adam começou a falar, mas aparentemente não encontrava palavras. Ele apontava para o outro, tentando se explicar.

-Nós vamos esperar lá fora enquanto se veste – Sandra o salvou do vexame, puxando-o para fora.

Ela o arrastou para fora e fechou a porta, ficando na frente e cruzando os braços.

-Nem uma palavra – Adam pediu, ao ver que a outra tentava não rir.

-Não falei nada – respondeu a parceira, com um sorriso gigante.

Depois de um tempo, ouviram a porta ser aberta por um Peter já devidamente vestido que disse que eles podiam entrar.

Ele se sentou na cama hospitalar e cruzou as pernas, esperando que os dois falassem.

-Sabe por que estamos aqui, Sr. Hale? – perguntou Sandra, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar, e tirando um bloquinho de anotações do bolso e uma caneta.

-John comentou que viriam pegar meu depoimento sobre a agressão – ele respondeu com a voz baixa – E pode me chamar de Peter – completou, finalmente encarando os dois.

Ela sorriu.

-As câmeras de segurança da sua casa não ajudaram muito na identificação do suspeito. Poderia descrevê-lo? – pediu Adam. Sandra estranhou, as câmeras tinham filmado perfeitamente o rosto do agressor. Inclusive uma busca já estava sendo feita.

Peter o olhou surpreso. Achou que teriam um pouco mais de tato.

-Era alto. Talvez um pouco mais de 1.90m. Porte atlético. Moreno. E tinha os cabelos raspados – respondeu, abaixando os olhos.

-E você o conhecia? – perguntou o policial, ganhando uma olhada feia de sua parceira. Eles já sabiam que eles já tinham se visto. O próprio xerife disse que encontraram uma gravação nas câmeras de segurança do supermercado da cidade no mesmo dia. Ele estava só testando o pobre coitado e fazendo-o se sentir desconfortável na presença deles.

-Eu o vi mais cedo quando estava com Derek no supermercado. Acho que ele estava junto com um conhecido da minha irmã – disse.

-Então você conhecia o agressor? – retrucou Adam, grosseiramente. Peter olhou para ele ao notar a mudança no tom.

-Não. Conhecia o Deucalion. Mas não o via há vários anos. Se ele não tivesse me cumprimentado, eu provavelmente não o reconheceria – explicou encarando o policial. Não entendia o porquê de sua hostilidade.

-Poderia descrever o que aconteceu naquele dia? – pediu Sandra, tomando a frente da situação antes que ficasse ainda pior.

-Meu filho mais velho foi para a escola cedo. Eu e o Derek ficamos em casa. Depois do almoço fomos ao supermercado. Lá encontramos com o Deucalion. Ele estava com mais duas pessoas. Uma mulher e com o... agressor – contou, parecendo bem pouco à vontade de conversar sobre o assunto.

-Foi aí que o agressor teve acesso ao seu endereço? – perguntou Adam. Parecia entediado.

-A não ser que ele saiba ler mentes, não vejo como poderia ter conseguido – respondeu Peter, sério. O policial parecia achar que ele tinha convidado o agressor à sua casa? Que ideia doentia.

-Talvez o conhecido da sua irmã tenha passado para ele? – insistiu Adam, encarando o mais novo.

-Eu comprei a casa há cinco meses e os únicos que tem meu endereço são os amigos dos meus filhos, o John, a Melissa, o meu advogado e a assistente social. E eu duvido muito que algum deles tenha dado meu endereço para o agressor ou o convidado para um chá – respondeu Peter, num tom ácido.

-E depois que saíram do supermercado? – Sandra tentou voltar ao assunto.

-Tive a impressão que estavam nos seguindo. Daí eu fui para a delegacia ver se o John poderia sair mais cedo e vir embora com a gente – falou, mas parou ao sentir um aperto no peito quando pensou se tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele John tivesse voltado com eles – Mas ele disse que tinha muito trabalho e me mandou na frente. Quando chegamos em casa, eu e o Derek levamos as compras pra dentro, quando percebemos que tinha alguém no corredor. Eu mandei que Derek fugisse pela porta da frente e procurasse ajuda. Quando ele saiu, eu fui para o corredor para evitar que fossem atrás dele. Foi quando vi que o mesmo cara do supermercado. Nós começamos a brigar, mas ele era muito mais forte. Lembro-me dele apertar meu pescoço, de bater minha cabeça contra o chão e de um soco no rosto – terminou.

-Mais nada depois disso? – perguntou Sandra, anotando tudo.

-Não, a próxima lembrança que tenho é de acordar com o quarto cheio de gente dormindo pelos cantos – deu um sorriso triste.

Sandra, mais que depressa, ao ver que já tinham todo o material que precisavam despediu-se de Peter e arrastou o parceiro antes que ele falasse mais alguma grosseria.

Os dois decidiram tomar um café na lanchonete antes de irem embora.

Lá, eles conversaram sobre as grosserias de Adam e ele lhe explicou que achava que Peter estava mentindo. Ficaram debatendo durante um bom tempo, aproveitando que não tinham nenhuma ocorrência a mais para verificar. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a pessoa que estava sentada na mesa ao lado, que tomava nota de tudo que conversavam.

Dois dias se passam num piscar de olhos.

Isaac e os outros adolescentes finalmente voltaram à escola após o fim de semana. Estavam felizes porque Peter finalmente ganharia alta naquele dia.

Estavam mais uma vez reunidos no refeitório, na mesa que praticamente já tinha seus lugares reservados e que todos se referiam como "a mesa VIP", quando ouviram um burburinho vindo de uma mesa do outro canto do refeitório. Podiam ouvir claramente risadinhas debochadas, o sobrenome Hale e palavras pejorativas e de baixo calão.

Os humanos da alcateia não entenderam quando os lobisomens começaram a rosnar, olhando para um ponto fixo do refeitório. E demoraram a reagir quando Isaac levantou da mesa com os olhos amarelos, sendo seguido por Scott e Jackson.

Isaac não falou anda ao se aproximar da mesa onde alguns garotos do último ano estavam sentados. Sorriu perversamente ao notar que o garoto que dizia as grosserias percebeu que alguém estava atrás dele quando seus amigos arregalaram os olhos quando viram Isaac e os outros.

Ele não deu nem tempo para que o outro oferecesse qualquer desculpa. Assim que o garoto se virou encarando-o, ele empurrou sua cabeça contra a mesa com uma ferocidade absurda. Pôde ver com clareza quando um dente pulou da boca do garoto, caindo inocentemente na mesa.

-Não faria isso se eu fosse vocês – comentou Jackson, apoiando as mãos ons ombros dos amigos do rapaz, que faziam menção em levantar. Ao sentirem as mãos pesadas do lobisomem e seu sorriso que prometia dor, mudaram de ideia e sentaram-se novamente.

Scott ignorou o grupo e pegou uma revista que estava aberta em cima da mesa, que lhe chamara atenção pela foto, uma foto de Peter dormindo na cama do hospital depois do ataque. Ele folheou rapidamente e viu que aquela não era a única. Tinham dezenas de fotos dele, dos ferimentos e até fotos antigas da época de escola.

-Como conseguiram isso? – Scott pensou alto e Isaac arrancou a revista da sua mão para olhar do que se tratava.

-Na banca, ué. O papai novo do Isaac é bem... conhecido... na cidade, pelo que consta aí – falou o garoto que Isaac machucara, depois de cuspir um pouco de sangue. Ele tinha um sorrisinho malicioso na cidade – Se é que você me entende – completou maldoso.

-Eu não sei o que quer dizer, seu perdedor. Quer me explicar? – rosnou Jackson, ao puxar o garoto pelo colarinho.

-Eles não valem a pena, pessoal. Vamos voltar para a mesa e terminar o almoço – Scott tentou acalmá-los, arrastando-os de volta à mesa VIP.

Quando voltara, Isaac jogou a revista na mesa com raiva. Lydia pegou e começou a folhear a revista, fazendo um resumo do que lia para os outros. Tinha detalhes do ataque, que incluíam fotos no hospital, diagnósticos e a gravidez, até uma possível explicação que contava sobre um suposto passado promíscuo de Peter, cujas "provas" eram baseadas em relatos de pessoas que estudaram com ele na época do ginásio. Era puro lixo sensacionalista.

-Eu não acho uma ideia mostrarmos isso para ele agora. Vocês ouviram o que o médico comentou: ele não pode se irritar. E já teve stress suficiente nos últimos dias – comentou Allison preocupada.

-Concordo, mas se isso está nas bancas, não vamos conseguir esconder por muito tempo – retrucou Stiles – Essa revista chegou numa escola, onde não tem mais ninguém da faixa etária dele, e já tinha burburinhos a respeito.

-Isso é verdade. Ele não fica o tempo todo em casa. Ainda mais agora com um bebê a caminho. Essa cidade é pequena demais, ele vai acabar ouvindo um comentário aqui ou ali – concordou Lydia.

-O Peter nunca faria essas coisas! Ele nem consegue falar sobre sexo sem gaguejar ou ficar parecendo um tomate! O que dirá fazer uma orgia com o time de basquete! – alterou-se Isaac – Isso é um monte de mentiras.

-Se ele vai descobrir de um jeito ou de outro, acho que seria melhor se fosse por nós. Pelo menos vai ter um tempo para se preparar e se for o caso até abrir um processo por calúnia e difamação – falou Jackson irritado, não gostara nem um pouco do conteúdo da revista.

-A gente pode decidir isso depois, ele nem saiu do hospital. Vamos dar uns dias e ver como as coisas vão ficar. A gente nem sabe como ele vai reagir quando entrar na casa de novo – tentou Scott – A gente conta depois. Quem garante que vão falar disso por muito tempo. Amanhã acontece outra coisa e todo mundo esquece.

Todos concordaram apesar de nenhum parecer muito confiante de que o assunto seria logo esquecido.

Depois da escola, eles foram direto para casa. Tiveram o cuidado de limpar tudo para que não houvesse nenhum resquício ou odor que o lembrasse do ataque. O chão e o corrimão tinham sido arrumados no dia anterior pelo Sr. Ferdinand, e tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Era como se nada trágico tivesse ocorrido ali.

Não demorou muito para que o xerife chegasse com Peter e Derek do hospital. Peter ainda estava com alguns machucados, mas estava bem melhor. Todos suspeitavam que o fato de estar grávido estivesse influenciando na velocidade com que o lobisomem se curava.

John estacionou o carro e desceu para ajudar Peter a descer. Derek ficou para trás e trazia as malas do tio, que estavam com ele no banco de trás. Os dois entraram na frente, e ele podia jurar que ouviu uns cliques estranhos. Mas ignorou, já que Peter parecia não ter percebido nada.

Assim que entrou, Peter foi recebido com abraços e beijos dos adolescentes. Isaac foi o último, e não parecia querer soltá-lo tão cedo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou no ouvido do filhote.

-Só feliz que esteja de volta, pai – respondeu o garoto de cabelos cacheados.

Deu um sorriso enorme para o garoto quando este finalmente o soltou. Fora a primeira vez que ele o chamara assim.

-Não mais que eu – respondeu, bagunçando o cabelo do menino.

-Se vira – disse Derek, ao jogar as malas nos pés de Peter – Estou exausto – reclamou ao se escorar em Stiles, que abraçou o garoto para que ele não caísse.

Quando fez menção de pegar as malas no chão, Jackson correu e as pegou antes. Deu um sorriso sem graça, dizendo que não se incomodava em levá-las para o quarto. Só aí Peter percebeu que os adolescentes estavam todos na frente do corredor, tentando impedir que ele sequer visse o local onde tudo aconteceu.

-Não está cansado? Não é melhor deitar um pouco? – perguntou John.

-Descansar foi a única coisa que fiz nesses últimos dias – Peter riu.

Com exceção de Derek, tinha a impressão que todos ficariam pisando em ovos ao seu redor. Tal pensamento o desanimou um pouco. Sabia que as coisas não voltariam a ser o que eram, mas tinha esperanças de que pelo menos todos agissem naturalmente.

-Então não vai se importar se eu roubar você um pouco – falou John, pegando sua mão e o puxando para fora de casa antes que qualquer adolescente pudesse impedi-lo.

Eles entraram na casa e John levou o mais novo até a mesa da cozinha, onde se sentaram.

Peter sabia que não poderia evitar conversar com o outro por muito tempo, mas achou que teria pelo menos um dia ou algumas horas antes de encarar uma possível desilusão. Não era uma pessoa pessimista, mas achava que o que John queria lhe falar não era nada bom. Provavelmente lhe daria um pé na bunda. Não o culpava. Mark lhe dera um antes por muito menos.

-Eles explicaram tudo que aconteceu? Falaram da sua nova situação? – perguntou John, sem encará-lo.

-Sim. Inclusive sobre a gravidez – respondeu Peter com a voz baixa. Anos haviam se passado, mas ser dispensado ainda era tão horrível quanto.

-Eu só queria dizer que toda essa – parecia procurar a palavra certa – coisa – pausou, com uma expressão esquisita – possa ser esquecida, entende? – falou. Quando viu que o outro tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele estranhou – Por que está quase chorando?

-Você está terminando comigo – respondeu o mais novo, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

-Não! – retrucou desesperado, fazendo o outro lhe encarar – Não é nada disso! Eu não dou a mínima para o que aconteceu – disse, surpreendendo o outro que o olhou chocado – Não, isso saiu errado – pensou alto – É lógico que me importo. Você se machucou e quando eu pegar o filho da mãe vou esganá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos – resmungou para si mesmo, não reparando que Peter ficara em silêncio – Eu sou péssimo com palavras – se lamentou.

-Tente usar palavras pequenas. Costuma funcionar com idiotas – sugeriu Laura, com seus olhos vermelhos, antes de sumir novamente.

-Você é meu, e vou estar sempre aqui. Não quero que isso mude – seguiu o rude conselho do "grilo falante". Pareceu funcionar – Fiz sentido agora? – perguntou ansioso.

O mais novo não respondeu. Só o olhava. Parecia analisar se o que ouvia era a verdade.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Peter se jogou em seus braços escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Nossa, estou tão aliviado – admitiu o lobisomem – Achei que você ia me dar um pé na bunda – riu, ainda chorando um pouco – E só de pensar em passar por isso de novo sozinho já estava me tirando o sono – falou, sorrindo. John estranhou o comentário – Cuidar de um bebê sozinho junto com toda essa coisa de dissociação e ainda cuidar dos outros dois ia ser meio missão impossível.

-Então você vai levar essa gestação adiante? - John perguntou surpreso. Em nenhum momento ele cogitou essa criança na equação.

-Claro, por quê? – retrucou o mais novo, como se fosse absurdo sequer cogitar o contrário.

-Achei que terminaria, levando em consideração a concepção e tudo mais – justificou, meio sem graça. Peter percebeu que ele não gostava muito da ideia de não ser o pai da criança.

-Independente de como tenha sido concebido, é meu filho – Peter explicou sorrindo.

John sorriu de volta.

Após a conversa, os dois voltaram para a casa de Peter, onde assistiram alguns filmes com os adolescentes, Derek e Melissa que tinha passado para ver seus curativos. Jantaram e no fim da noite se despediram da enfermeira, Scott e Allison que foram para suas casas. Todos os outros acamparam por lá. Juntaram as duas camas do quarto maior para que coubesse todo mundo. Peter ainda tentou dormir com John na cama do escritório, mas os filhotes não permitiram de jeito nenhum. Disseram que tinham que tirar o cheiro horrível de hospital dele.

Estavam dormindo em montinho. Todos de algum jeito tocavam em Peter, e consequentemente nele, já que Peter dormiu com a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o. Um braço aqui, uma perna lá. Era um verdadeiro emaranhado de gente, mas apesar de tudo, era bem confortável. Mas apesar de todo conforto, John não conseguiu pregar os olhos muito tempo. Sua cabeça estava à mil.

-Onde foi que eu me meti? – pensou John, preocupado.

Fim do cap. 19


End file.
